


誤播事件  (又名愛上男主播) AU

by 0909magic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>靈感來自美劇Newsroom，台譯『新聞急先鋒』。<br/>John Watson是受歡迎的有線電視新聞主播，Sherlock Holmes是他的前任執行製作，Sherlock在不告而別三年後回來，眾人喜聞樂見其大團圓，可惜John只想殺了他。</p><p>小的全無這方面的常識，也沒有Beta，本篇絕對沒有原劇的水準，只是個不專業的狗血YY，所以請別要求太高。要是有專業的麻煩忍著點。且這文愈寫愈歪，請別將它和原劇做比較，謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「媽的，大不了老子回去主持兒童節目！」

John Watson把手上的酒杯重重放下，往餐椅上一靠，抱著胸，在電視台的高級主管餐室裡，略嫌大聲地，無禮地道。

「你過年紀了，戴牛仔帽穿皮背心抱著泰迪熊會像個戀童變態大叔。」坐在他對面的Lestrade笑得自在，翹著二郎腿，啜飲十八年威士忌，還抽煙；他目前最需要這兩樣東西。

身為新聞部總裁，這可是Lestrade戒酒三年第一回開戒，但眼前的老友John Watson好像沒發現。

John在發火。

「呿，二週，我才消失二週，我的團隊就全跑去Moran的九點檔了？還是Jim帶頭的？媽的，當初是我提拔Jim當執行製作的，才出一次事他就叛逃？有沒有搞錯？那個小王八蛋剛說的話你聽見了？因為我『不好相處』——就連Moran也是我力保他從4點的財經分析轉到9點檔上主播台的…」

John愈說愈火大，又狠狠的喝了一口酒。

「那不是Moran願意的，他拒絕過，說什麼絕不能背著你亂來…」Lestrade悠然的解釋著，和他語氣不同的是，他很快速的多抽了二口煙。

「Shit，我又不是黑社會老大，或是他老公啥的，什麼背著我亂來？我知道不關他的事。但這太過份，現在好了，再二個小時開播，八點新聞的人都在幹嘛？在Moran那裡和我的『前』EP一起吃pizza！只剩一個Mo什麼的…」

「Molly Hooper。而且Jim說等他吃完pizza就和大夥回編輯室，他答應要幫八點檔撐個二週過渡期。」Lestrade笑著接過話。

「說實在話，我真的不好相處？」John順了口氣，皺眉狐疑地問：

「我是最受英國人歡迎主播第二名，每週六天，八到九點時幫電視台賺千萬廣告收入，上回市調說我是二十五歲以上女性收視群最熱愛的主播，小報外號還是泰迪熊！我不好相處？」John氣呼呼地，沒注意Lestrade正分心盯著手機，皺著眉頭。

「因為你連幫你打理門面，端咖啡，整理資料了大半年的助理名字都叫不出來。」Lestrade還是看著手機，淡然地道。

「你說誰？」John不解地問。

「Molly Hooper，天哪，你二週前嗑的止痛藥還沒退掉嗎？」Lestrade抬頭看他，帶著溫和笑意。

John悶哼一聲，不說話了。他轉頭瞪著窗外的天際線，倫敦的高樓在他眼前此起彼落，但他的心思卻飄移到遠方的荒蕪戰場，想著黃沙地上，倒著的屍骸。

從胃裡湧出的難受又竄了出來，很快的，頭又痛了起來。媽的，John暗罵著，大口喝酒，他現在又需要一顆止痛藥了。

那天就是這樣，John在直播現場，Jim說一分二十秒廣告後反方意見領袖，倫敦主教將在教堂接受他的質詢，只是個簡單的話題，請主教發表他反對同性婚姻合法化的理由，真的，那很簡單，John不可能出錯的。

如果他沒在廣告時間掃視他身後的筆電，如果John沒留心那條新聞警示，如果英國媒體人死於阿富汗反抗軍槍下的名單裡沒有那個名字…

他是真的不可能出錯。

但冰冷的訊息告訴John，他死了。

他抬眼，棚內的光線刺得他頭疼，腦子像當年在戰場上碰到IED一樣，轟地一片空白，空白中，只有那個黑髮高個子的人站在他面前，說著：John Watson，你就是我的，你只能聽我的指示，我擁有你…

他死了。

等他回神廣告已結束近十秒了，這點時間對電視新聞而言，直如千年。

Jim在控制室，對著他的耳機拼命吼著，John完全聽不進去，太吵了。他摘下耳機，轉過頭，看著螢幕上發呆的主教，對方在等他開口。

John沒問他問題，沒請他說明，只是狠狠地對著眼前那位反對同性婚姻的主教吼著，先去管好你們的戀童神父再來反對這些只想終身廝守的正常人，一群變態…

反應奇快的執行制作Jim立刻上廣告，於是觀眾沒看到發颷的John繼續指責教會應對千年以來的宗教戰事負相關責任，連希特勒殺猶太人都有他們的事…

但主教有推特，於是John的公關一個小時後發表申明說John Watson是因為吃了過量止痛藥才出狀況的，他被迫休假二週。

「我沒事，醫生說我現在很正常。」John冷然地道，喝了一口酒。

休假時John關上所有能連繫他的管道，一個人找了個渡假小島待著，和美麗女星傳了幾次緋聞，回來時就聽說他的製作團隊集體叛變了。

「那太好了。」Lestrade微笑，深吸了口氣：

「你知道，Jim是走定了，所以，我幫你找到繼任的EP了。」

「你不能隨便找人，要經過我同意。」John淡然地道，他心想，大概是從卡地夫分台找人來頂替一下吧。

「當然，這是晚間新聞，最重要的時段，」Lestrade說話時有點拖延，像是不太知道該怎麼對John說：

「那個，所以呢，我找到和你最適配的人，你合作過的…」

「Mike？他還不錯，就是溫吞了點。」John無所謂地道，算了，雖然Jim Moriarty是個天才，但沒心在這兒他也不該留，Mike是穩紮穩打型的製作人，還算堪用。

「不，不是他。」Lestrade又點上一支煙，還喝了一大口威士忌。

「那還有誰？我就跟Mike，Jim，和Shel…」John說到這裡才想起來，Lestrade不是戒酒了嗎？

而Lestrade在聽到最後一個名字時詭譎地笑了。

「不。」John決斷地，不可思議地道。

「Oh，Yes.」Lestrade還是笑著。

「他死了。」John咬著牙，藍眼睛睜得大大地。

「你是說二週前的誤報？你不會不知道那在上週就澄清了吧？Sherlock Holmes沒死，只是重傷。」Lestrade笑得好溫良。

他沒死。

John的腦子又炸了。

很好，他沒死。

John握著酒杯，臉上的表情很像等一下要去幹什麼殺人放火的事，而且Lestrade發現他的手在抖著。

「不，他不准碰我的副控室。」John用力的壓制情緒，冷冷地道。

「錯了，那是我的副控室，我是新聞部總裁記得嗎？而且我已經聘請他了。」Lestrade鬆了口氣，還好，John還沒翻桌。

「我可以開除他。」John淡淡地道，但他放在桌上的手握得死緊。

「不，你不行，你的合約裡沒有人事決定權，只能建議，」Lestrade的笑容消失了，他直接道：

「你需要他，我不知道三年前出了什麼事…」

「我不需要他，當時什麼事都沒有，就是他走了。」John深吸著氣，轉頭不去看他。

「對，然後這三年來你就變成新聞部裡最難相處的人，聽著，」Lestrade傾身向前，誠懇地道：

「我要他回來，就是為了你，他也同意了，他中槍了你知道嗎？腹部中彈，很嚴重的，」

John的心抽緊了一下。但他臉上還是毫無表情，冷得像酒杯裡的冰塊。Lestrade發現他眼中掩不住的情緒，於是繼續說著：

「但他看了那天的錄影，二話不說就從阿富汗的美軍野戰醫院裡衝回來，你那時不就是為了他的死訊才，怎麼說，發瘋的嗎？你們明明就…呿，你應該高興的，他還活著。」

「我是很高興。」John皮笑肉不笑地直視著Lestrade道：

「這樣我就可以親手殺了他。」

John說完便起身，道：

「所以整件事都是你主導的，是你運作讓Jim到Moran那裡去的對嗎？算你狠，我沒有人事決定權？很好，你等著瞧吧。」

他走開了，腳步堅定，Lestrade看著他的背影，吼著：

「瞧什麼？瞧你變回三年前那個認真的好人嗎？」

John背著他揮手，不回答。

Lestrade心想，這真是個冒險。冒著他的胃和肝，以及整個新聞部的險。

但無論如何都要這麼做。

因為John Watson還不知道，他早把自己的心放在Sherlock Holmes身上了，少了他，John就只是個在觀眾前討好的泰迪熊玩偶罷了。

他們需要彼此的。

Lestrade無奈地想著。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小解釋：  
> EP：Executive Producer，執行製作的簡稱。各節新聞的風格，編輯方針與規格由EP決定。由他負責編排播出順序，工作內容含拉稿排序、下標題、定開窗畫面與標題、決定提要內容及文稿、發製Coming Up、發跑馬燈文稿、審核稿件及字幕、計算整節新聞時間、下定稿鎖定作業、印菜單及主播稿頭、於副控室控制播出流程、調整新聞播出順序。（以上資料來自網路）  
> 簡而言之，新聞節目的靈魂人物其實是EP，專業知名主播有主導新聞製播的權力，但還是要聽他的EP指示。

Molly Hooper悶著頭，看著銀幕，檢查Jim交待下來的工作。

他在生氣吧，Molly想著。但也很難說，她永遠搞不懂Jim在想什麼，但她知道，Jim並不那麼在意她是否願意和大夥兒一起離開。

或者說，他根本不在意吧。

Molly覺得，其實沒人在意她的。

剛應徵進來當助理時，當紅主播John Watson在Molly尊敬的叫了幾次Mr. Watson後有點不耐地笑著說，叫我John就好，Molly緊張地回答：好的，John，稿件和流程表在這裡，然後小心的放在他桌上時，John道了謝，但他連頭都沒抬起來，只是盯著自己桌上的市調報告。

他連問一下這位新助理叫什麼名字都沒有。

但Jim有，他很溫和的笑著，對有些挫折感的Molly說，John的脾氣不好，別對他期望太大。

Jim是新聞部影響力第三大的人物，他們都這麼說，Greg Lestrade，John Watson，再來就是Jim Moriarty了，他們說，這個都伯林來的天才，不久的將來就會混進高級管理層。

從他這回毫不考慮地轉去做九點檔新聞就能明白，他們說，這小子無情無義，甩人比吃飯還快。John是提拔他的人，但Jim才二週就決定跑了。

但Molly不覺得。她認為，像Jim這樣心高氣傲的人，能和John合作這麼久已經是奇蹟了，John生起氣來會直接用新聞稿砸人耶。和他在銀幕上的親和幽默形象完全不同；開播前，收播後，John就是個冷漠的傢伙，而Jim這個天才也有他自己的脾氣。

而且，Jim對她很好，對著她時總在笑著，那雙大眼睛好像會發光，他總是輕拍她的肩膀，貼近她的側臉，指出她在文件上的錯誤。

Molly有點喜歡他，只是有點。

她不知道Jim是不是也有同樣的心情，不過，Jim對她好像比對其他人溫柔點。

Jim問過她願不願意一起走，Molly忖度著，Jim也許只是客氣的問一聲罷了。不過這讓她很開心，只可惜她不想走。

以上司而言John對她還算好，不找麻煩，不騷擾她，只要做好份內的事，John從來不對她發脾氣的。

但讓她下決定的原因不是這些，Molly想留下只是因為出事那天，她無意間聽到Lestrade在走廊，對煩躁慌亂的John說，你先休息一陣子，那件事我會去查清楚，也許是誤傳…

敏感的Molly覺得John發瘋絕對不是吃多了止痛藥那麼簡單，身為助理，Molly很清楚John那天沒有吃藥。

於是她留心Lestrade去『查』的事，她發現，他在查一個很有名的製作人，Sherlock Holmes的死訊。

她私底下也去查了，因為好奇。

有耳語說，Sherlock Holmes三年前是John的製作人，他一手打造了John Watson這塊招牌，讓他成為倫敦最犀利的新聞主播。

但他三年前忽然離職跑去戰場了，聽說中東，中亞，非洲，各個有戰事的國家，他都去了，Holmes的team是最有能力的戰地新聞製作。

John因為一個前製作人死亡才情緒失控的，這不是Molly印象中對同事冷淡的John會有的反應。

他是因為傷心吧？容易移情的Molly忍不住這麼想。

John在當新聞人之前還做過軍醫呢，他的簡歷裡寫得很清楚，醫學院畢業後就去了戰場，負傷回國後因緣際會當了兒童台的主持人，在很偶然的情況下，轉進新聞台，本來只是晨間新聞的臨時主播，因為人氣很旺，才慢慢成為現在這個最受歡迎和信賴的八點檔新聞主播的。

為了工作Molly調過以前John在晨間新聞時的帶子，她看到一個很可愛溫和的人，即使是收播時，他也會對工作人員開些風趣的，有顏色的玩笑，而不是像現在這樣。

現在的John表現得就像眼前的人都不存在，只有收視率調查表上的人頭才有意義一樣。

所以John那天的『反常狀況』，讓Molly這個柔軟的小女孩不太忍心離開了。

但現在她抬頭，嘆了口氣，大部份的同事真的都跑了，只剩下幾個助理，和Anderson，那個IT宅男，還死守著John的Blog。

John剛傳了簡訊過來，說他在經紀人那裡，有事Call他。Molly心想，再二個小時就要開播了，沒錯，Jim是已經把流程和稿件弄好了，沒什麼要擔心的，不過John為何跑去找經紀人？他的合約期還沒到啊？

算了，不關她的事，Molly把注意力放回電腦上，仔細檢查台本，Jim打算避開衛報記者男友在機場被扣留事件，強化敍利亞的決議。

衛報記者的同性男友是因為攜帶了有關史諾登的新聞材料，被當局拘留，身為記者同業發表意見是應該的，但Jim覺得此刻John不應碰這個話題，畢竟他上回才因為同性婚姻爭議得罪過人。

敍利亞討喜一點，英國人終於對美國說不了，無論如何觀眾都會有解氣的感覺。

Molly把台本弄好，伸了伸懶腰，Anderson正在喃喃自語，說著完蛋了，又有恐同症宗教狂熱份子威脅要殺了John，Molly苦笑，Andy總是大驚小怪。

不過平日忙亂的新聞編輯室這麼冷清她還真不習慣。

Molly重新低下頭，看著流程表做複驗，沒辦法，助理製作都跑光了，她只能認命多做點事。向來上進的小女孩安慰自己說，這是個自我磨練的好機會。

她非常專心，而周圍很安靜，於是當那個低沈的聲音從她身後傳來時，她嚇得從椅子上咚地一聲跳起來。

「把台本刪了，重做一份，敍利亞做開頭就好，衛報那檔事放中間，連絡人權律師，我要做專題。」

冷硬低沈的男性聲音，Molly回頭，那個人好高，有張瘦骨嶙峋的臉，一頭黑色卷髮亂得像三個月沒整理了，他穿著Armani窄身西裝，沒打領帶，深色的絲質襯衫，面無表情的漠然望著她銀幕上的台本。

「對，對不起，你是？」Molly還在慌張著。

「Sherlock Holmes，執行製作，我相信John在等我？」那人對Molly撇嘴笑了一下，有點應付的感覺。

「呃，那個，John不在。」Molly結巴地回答他。

這個人就是Sherlock Holmes？John就是為他…Molly呆傻地望著他，像看到什麼了不起的生物一樣。

Sherlock皺著眉，煩躁地道：

「不到二小時開播，他不可能亂跑，上那裡去了？」他像警察在問案一樣問Molly。

「他…」Molly還沒回答，Jim回來了。他在門邊站住，高聲對著他們吼著：

「Sherlock Holmes，你果然沒死！」

Sherlock轉頭看他，冷笑著：

「Jim，聽說你混得不錯。」

「是你教得不錯，」Jim走來，對著Molly笑道：

「我是從當他的助理製作出道的。他是我的導師，真正的天才。」

Molly只能傻笑。

「你回來了？要應徵我的工作？」Jim輕鬆地問。

「我從沒應徵過任何工作，Lestrade求我回來的。」Sherlock還是一副冷然微笑，Jim皺眉了。

「不是吧？我沒聽說，John呢？」Jim轉頭問Molly。

「他去經紀人那裡了。」Molly直接快速地回答。

Jim帶著嘲弄的微笑，望向Sherlock。

「該死。」Sherlock深吸口氣，些微的煩悶出現在他臉上：

「他還沒同意。」

「呃，那個…」Sherlock的反應讓Molly覺得自己好像說錯話了。

「也許吧。」Jim有點裝模作樣的笑著。Molly忽然覺得，Jim好像並不真的仰慕這位他所謂的『導師』。

「妳叫什麼名字？」Sherlock忽然問Molly。

「Molly，Molly Hooper。」

「你弄不清楚狀況是吧，」Sherlock悠然地道：

「我解釋給妳聽，這是非常簡單的推理；John不知道我要回來，當他知道時就立刻跑去經紀人那裡重談合約，因為他不能反對，就去想辦法開除我了。這傢伙的小腦袋還是這麼單純，他真可愛是吧？」Sherlock笑得很自在。

『可愛』在Molly的腦子裡從來不曾和John Watson連在一起，於是她只能繼續傻笑。

「可以想見的災難一場…」Jim搖頭，他一副幸災樂禍的樣子，還對著Molly微笑，害她心跳加速。

「九點那裡還有位子，妳再考慮一下。」Jim道。

「嗯…」Molly有點為難地笑著。

「不管了，先把我剛交待妳的事做完，快點，時間不多了。」Sherlock直接道。然後對著剛走進來的一個年輕陌生面孔吼著：

「Dimmock，這裡。」Sherlock說著，低頭問Molly：

「妳是製作助理？」

「不，我是John的私人助理…」Molly覺得Sherlock其人有種強大的控制感，好像所有的事都必須完全照他的指示做。

「你現在是製作助理了，他是Dimmock，我的人，Dimmock，幫她處理。」

Dimmock呆頭呆腦的點頭，不過他沒問任何問題，只是很快捷的把大背包打開，拿出筆電，一副立馬就能開工的樣子。

「等一下，你交待了什麼事？」Jim摸不著頭腦。

「Mr. Holmes要修改台本…」Molly有點驚慌地道。

「不成，我還是EP…」Jim有點自個兒的地盤被佔了的感覺，雖然這兒的確不是他的地盤了。

「不，你不是John的EP了，John Watson是我的，只要我在誰都不准碰他。」Sherlock淡然地道。

Molly沒聽這這麼奇怪的說法，他到底是在說John的EP工作還是John本人就是他的啊？她現在完全搞不懂了。

Jim只是用鼻子哼了一聲。不以為然。

這時門邊有人斷喝一聲：

「誰說的？」

Sherlock轉過身，那個人，話題人物，麻煩的John Watson就站在那裡，冷硬的臉上有藏不住的怒氣。

Sherlock昂首直視著他，帶著笑。

「John Watson。」Sherlock輕聲道。

「王八蛋。」John冷冷地回他。

「還在生氣？」Sherlock的笑有幾分嘲弄的意味。

John深呼吸著，像是壓制著自己想發飈的衝動，他冷淡地道：

「給我進來。Jim你還在這裡做什麼？給我滾。」John說著往自己的辦公間裡走。

「你需要我幫你完成今天的工作。」Jim淡定地道。

「不，我有Sherlock了不是嗎？Mo，那個誰，照他說的做。」John沒回頭，Sherlock對Jim淡然地笑了一下，隨著John走進他的辨公室。

Molly不知所措地看著Jim，這位天才不屑地笑了，他道：

「就照他說的做吧，不過，」他看著Molly，Molly又被他那雙黑眼睛盯得快不能呼吸了：

「我還在等妳。隨時都可以改變主意，相信我，Sherlock只會把情況搞得更糟。」

Molly還來不及回答，在一旁的Dimmock抬頭看了他們一眼，直白的說：

「他是Sherlock，除了混亂你還能期待什麼？呃，這裡的wifi密碼可以給我嗎？」

好吧，Molly看著Jim聳聳肩，無所謂的離開，她覺得，這間編輯室要開始刮大風暴了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John進了辦公室，拉起落地的百葉簾，屏避掉外頭的好奇視線，逕自走到桌邊，點了一根煙。

「你不抽煙的。」Sherlock打趣地看著他道。

John沒理他，只是用力坐在他的座位上，懶懶地呼了一口煙。

「我現在抽了。」John淡然地道。

「你那時還勸我戒煙。」Sherlock道，他拉開一條椅子，坐在John對面。

「過去的事了，聽著，我沒同意讓你回來，也不喜歡你進的我副控室。」John面無表情，生硬地道。

「所以你跑去重訂合約了？說說看，花了多少錢？」Sherlock笑得有些無頼，他靠著椅背，像在自己家裡一樣舒適。

John看著他，怒火上揚。

沒什麼事是Sherlock推理不出來的，John想起他當年有多崇拜這個人的天才。

或許他從沒忘掉過吧，但那份心情讓John不堪回首。

「一年一百萬。」John道。不用瞞他，反正也瞞不過。

「不錯，所以你年薪上千萬了？」Sherlock讚賞地道。

「錢不是問題，你才是。我得解決掉你。」John冷冷地道。

「不錯，小氣鬼John Watson居然願意花這麼多錢，好吧，你何時要開除我？別那個臉，你要是現在就能開除我不會叫Jim滾開的。」Sherlock了然於心地道。

John死瞪著他，心想這王八蛋為何就這麼聰明？

「週末，規定如此，我必須給你時間找工作，就算Lestrade再把你弄回來，我還是可以繼續開除你。」John熄掉煙，保持他的高姿態，但他用的力道大了點。

「你願意花一百萬英鎊就為了每週都能開除我，」Sherlock訝異地笑道：

「John，你就這麼愛我？」

他臉上的驚訝是裝出來的；這個大說謊家。John想著，死瞪著對方，藍色大眼中滿是怒氣。

「Fuck .」John沈聲罵道。

「We did.」Sherlock高抬著頭，憊懶地看他。

John的呼吸變得急促，好吧，那時那刻的記憶又重新回到他腦子裡，胸口一陣發緊。其實從Sherlock出現在他視線範圍裡，John就沒辦法擺脫過去遺留下的感覺了。

「你走了。為什麼還要回來。」John冷漠地道。

「因為你，回來也是為了你。」Sherlock相當自在，John直視著他，Sherlock那雙淡色眼睛如同以往那般犀利。

「狗屁。」John起身，他不想再和這個人待在同一個空間裡，不想靠這麼近。

Sherlock的視線隨著他，就在John將要打開門的瞬間，他忽然起身向前，掰過John的肩膀，將他壓在玻璃門前。百葉簾在John身後發出敲擊聲。

John來不及反應，Sherlock笑得像隻餓狼，他欺近John，困住他，低聲道：

「你還沒忘記那一夜，對嗎？」

「不…」John想反駁，或是反抗，但Sherlock就像很久以前那樣，直接，強勢地按著他的鎖骨，用力地吻上他。

突如其來的吻讓John無法反應，尤其是唇上的觸感從三年前開始就一直纏著他的記憶。

還有別的，那從底層湧上來的迷亂。

這是突襲嗎？Sherlock在吻他，John只能感受著，他的唇還是像當年一樣，毫不留情的肆虐著John所有的感官。

在深吻後，Sherlock感覺到身前這個冷硬的小個子開始軟化，他放過John的唇，深切地凝望著他最喜歡的藍色眸子，那裡頭還有些驚慌。

「John，我想你。」Sherlock低聲地道。

John看著他，似乎在深思著什麼事，他低下頭，Sherlock的手臂繞過他的肩膀輕攏著，這個小巧溫暖的人。

過了半晌，John終於抬頭看他，他的手伸進Sherlock的外套裡，輕輕撫上Sherlock的腰腹，隔著絲襯衫，他按著手掌底下明顯的包紮觸感，John輕聲道：

「槍傷？」

John語氣中明顯的關懷讓Sherlock放心了。

太好了，Sherlock微笑，深吸口氣。John就在他眼前，他伸手摸著John的後頸，那裡像溫暖的貓背，髮根在他掌中蹭著。這個觸感和氣息，Sherlock一直無法忘卻。

John也在笑著，於是Sherlock認定他們和解了。

「不嚴重，在復原中。」Sherlock只想到這麼說，他全心都在感受久違了的心愛事物。

「很好。」John輕柔的聲音好聽極了。

但下一秒他用力一拳打在Sherlock的傷口上。

「噢！」Sherlock痛得抱著肚子彎下身，好吧，這是John對他的反突襲？好痛，他的傷口大概裂開了，John這回真是發狠了。

Sherlock爆出一頭汗，跌坐在地，他抬頭皺眉道：

「你有醫學學位，發過誓的，毆打傷患太不道德了。」

John不理他，只是退開一步，握著拳，惡狠狠地道：

「你他媽離老子遠點，下回再來我絕對一槍崩了你。」

John轉身就推門走開，臨別時還丟一句，週六等著接我的解聘書。

Sherlock看著他離開，好吧，他也許錯了，看來這場戰役才剛開始。

「算我活該。」

他自嘲地道。


	3. Chapter 3

很多人都說過這句話：長相不重要。

錯了，長相非常重要，尤其是在電視圈。

就算是播報颶風現場，勢必會被狂風驟雨摧殘得不成人樣的記者，長相都是個重點。比方說，如果記者被風刮昏了腦袋，跑去問家園被土石流沖走的可憐受害者內心有何感想時，那麼長相好看一點的傢伙比較不會挨打。

對主播台而言，這又更重要了。當然，主播並不一定非得要又美又帥，但一張能令觀眾信任的臉是第一要件。

John Watson就有一張完美的臉。無論是微笑時唇邊那兩彎法令紋，還是嚴肅蹙眉時鼻樑上呈山形的山根線，或是他刻意使個打趣調皮眼色時，那像沙皮狗似的抬頭紋；他臉上的線條好像都在和觀眾說，我和你們一樣，都非常在意這些時事。

對，有人說他播報新聞時表情多了點，不過這也是他吸引25歲以上女性觀眾的原因：她們並不需要一台死板的讀稿機，也不想看著那些自高一切，滿口尖酸諷刺的主播笑話她們是群被奸商政客欺騙的白痴。她們只需要個一個像John這樣和善可親，活生生的，而且溫和的好男人來跟她說：是的，由於金融風暴，銀行快破產了，我和妳們一樣擔心。

更何況當他穿上Mark Powell的西裝，打著鮮艷的紅色斜紋領帶坐在主播台前時，她們的腦子裡只會想著把這男人抓起來好好咬幾口。

不過，現在，有張誠懇親和的臉，外號是泰迪主播的John Watson現在看來像隻受到挑釁，隨時會暴起攻擊人的成年棕熊。

顯然把他的新EP揍得抱肚子慘叫並不足以讓大棕熊解氣，John氣憤地闊步走出他自己的辦公室，好奇的，剛從九點檔編輯室吃飽了回來處理工作的人員看到傳說中新任EP半倒在至聖所（大夥私底下這麼稱呼John的辦公室，因為沒人敢隨便進去）地上，艱難地想站起來，沒人看到剛才發生了什麼事，他們判斷也許John Watson終於做了他們總是害怕，但從未真正發生過的事：暴力攻擊不識趣的人類。

但John離開了，快得像他辦公室裡失火了一樣，要不是John臉上的怒意和他用比平時高八度的聲調吼著東西直接送到梳化室，人們會覺得他是在逃跑。

眾人的焦點當然轉至那位沙包先生，Sherlock Holmes身上，只見他深吸口氣，扶著強化玻璃門站好，淡定地朗聲道：

「十五分鐘內給我弄來相關單位，律師和機場的目擊者，還有修改完的台本送過來，我現在就要看。」

大夥傻眼，只有Molly忙跳起來，手上抓著文件道：

「律師和機場的人搞定了，Dimmock在聯絡了…」

「你們是準備關台了吧，其他的人在幹嘛？我是Sherlock Holmes，八點新聞現在歸我管，請各位配合這位小姐，動作快點。」Sherlock說完就轉過身，大刺刺的坐到John的熊窩裡，隨手翻弄著桌面的文案，臉上還帶著一抺詭異笑容。

這是個嚇人的場景，有人覺得像在看荒野求生影片，主題是『如何強佔大棕熊的窩』，因為這狀態看來的確像是新來的EP嚇跑了John一樣。

夠了，這位EP不用做什麼申明，能佔了至聖所的人就是神一般的老大；不管他是用什麼方法佔的。

所有的人開始動作，只剩一小時，他們得重做剪輯，標題，文稿，美工，編輯室在忙碌中更顯慌亂。

Lestrade這位新聞台老大正悠然走進編輯室，很好，他想著，這就是Sherlock Holmes進場時該有的樣子，一群忙到想哭的人和一個坐在邊上自在泰然的傢伙。

剛才Jim在走廊碰到他，嘲諷地說，你確定這個決定是對的？John看來像要殺人了。

Lestrade笑了，當過兵的John也許真殺過人，但決不會殺了他口中該死的Sherlock。

而當他走進John的辦公室，看到Sherlock皺著眉，手按在腹部上時，他笑得更開心了。

「你挨打了？」Lestrade抱著胸，一副看熱鬧的樣子，打趣著道。

「你應該提醒我的。」Sherlock沒好氣地瞪他一眼。

「還用提醒？」Lestrade靠在桌前，笑道：

「那可是John Watson。」

Sherlock不置可否，他的肚子還痛著呢。Molly探頭進來說流程上系統了，想請他確認時間：

「那個，你要來編輯室檢查嗎…」Molly說著，畢竟Sherlock才剛到，行李還丟在門邊，他的辦公室和系統應該還沒安排好吧。

Sherlock點頭，對她笑了笑：

「不用，我用John的電腦就好，妳的反應很快，不錯。」

難得有人稱讚她，Molly紅著臉，對著滿臉笑意的Lestrade點頭招呼，轉身回去忙時想著，這真神奇，John居然會讓別人動他的電腦。

「John一直不願意說你當初為何要走。」Lestrade回頭望向正打算檢查一下傷口的Sherlock道：

「所以我現在可以直接問你嗎？」

Sherlock低頭，拉開襯衫，還好，不算嚴重。

「不可以，那是我和他的事，和你無關。」Sherlock冷漠地道，逕自打開John的電腦，非常簡單的就推斷出John的密碼，又開始覺得John太可愛了。

John是這個多變的世上永遠不變的人，他的心固執得像顆巨石。Sherlock想著，他有多熱愛這樣的John。

「所以真是為了他？」Lestrade問，Sherlock抬頭撇了他一眼，又盯回螢幕：

「你想問八卦也等我搞定這節新聞再說，天哪，這間編輯室是白痴集散地？Dimmock！」Sherlock忽然大吼，Dimmock嚇得跳起來，還沒等他跑進來呢，就聽到Sherlock怒氣十足的罵著怎麼連時間差都沒弄好，去讓這群人搞清楚，不准為了配合廣告時間壓縮掉他要的重點。

「可是Mr. Watson已經收到了…」Dimmock急道，主播沒那麼多時間消化重做的流程吧。

「那是John Watson，他沒問題的。」Sherlock冷然道。

Dimmock馬上衝出去改，而Lestrade看著外頭編輯室像剛有波海嘯掃過一樣，又忙亂了起來，他心想，有義務提醒一下這個瘋子規矩吧，雖然一定沒用，他笑著道：

「Sherlock，這是有線電視，我還得經營下去，你別搞到把廣告主全得罪光了。」

Sherlock抬眼看他，淡然地道：

「你這句話是說給我聽的還是說給那個胖子聽的？」

「他減肥了。」Lestrade笑得有些狡獪。

「很快就會復胖了。」Sherlock不屑地道。

「別詛咒他…對了，我知道你不太理解人情義理，但John的反應其實…」Lestrade說著，像個老大哥，但Sherlock沒打算聽他教誨，只是盯著電腦，皺眉不耐地打斷他：

「這世上的人都無聊到令人髮指的地步，花時間理解叫浪費生命，也麻煩你以後別把John和你們這些人放在一夥，他是不同的。」

Lestrade從這話中聽出Sherlock並不了解他剛要說什麼，但他覺得，自己想說的事有點多餘。

永遠不用花口舌去解釋John的反應給Sherlock聽，因為Sherlock對John的理解，已經超過所有人了。

包括John自己。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John著裝完成，走進主播台坐好，他早到了十分鐘。沒辦法，他現在需要專注在工作上。

John看著身後的筆電，該死，系統很明白的告訴他，Sherlock又佔用他的電腦了。

他的小房間，那個可以不服法規，任他在裡頭抽煙，檢查稿件，決定新聞重點，三年來讓他把所有的熱情全轉化在收視率戰場上的小地方，他的避難所，現在被那個人佔了。

他簡直是逃離的。

Sherlock Holmes，第一次見面時John就感到危險，但當時他沒有逃。

『你敢跟著我玩嗎？』

Sherlock對著他，一個才剛升到晚間新聞，業界評價只是搞笑親和的主播這麼說。

『Oh God YES.』

他那時這麼回答了。

只是John沒想到，這場遊戲要他拿所擁有的一切來玩，包括自我。

當時他給得很乾脆，那是Sherlock，獨一無二的天才，他本來就應該這麼做。

每天他們都在編輯室裡用最銳利的角度討論新聞切入點，外界的評價和攻擊全不在意，他們只想做好新聞。

真正的新聞，不是那些譁眾取寵的東西。

對John而言每天最愉快的時間就是Sherlock在副控室，聽著他用John最熱愛的聲音，操控一切。那時，John覺得自己是個承載著Sherlock的天才的人，他的任務是把這個天才的想法用最美好的方式傳播出去。

John從傾慕漸漸變成迷戀，直到那天。

Sherlock離開的這三年來，John在新聞台的做法很簡單，就是做所有Sherlock不屑的，厭煩的，不在意的事。

Sherlock對收視率不屑一顧，John就儘全力成為同時段收視冠軍，Sherlock討厭模稜兩可，John就從不表達觀點，即便他也快被不公義之事給氣炸了。Sherlock不理會日常瑣事，John就加幅報導動物園裡又增加了幾隻可愛動物寶寶。

不做他要John做的事，好像就能稍微忘了他。

其實，John已經逃走很久了。

John凝視著主播台上的小耳機，他不太想戴上，因為那表示等一下他只能被動地讓Sherlock低沈的聲音傳出來，從耳朵直穿入他的腦子裡。

工讀生小心的走過來，將稿件放在主播台上，謹慎地說：

「這是新流程，Mr. Holmes要求專題要加五分鐘…」

他些微退了一小步，等著John摔東西開罵。

「知道了。」John淡然地望著稿件道。

「呃…」工讀生不知所措地應了一聲，轉身就跑，太詭異了，平日Jim才改個二十秒流程John就要發飊的。他回編輯室短短的三十秒內發了條推特，key著怪事發生，世界末日也許快到了。

沒留意眼前正在做準備工作的現場助理和攝影師們的震驚眼光，John掃瞄著稿件，暗罵著這個王八蛋。

Sherlock改了流程，留了一堆空白在上頭，發言人底下還寫著未定。

這是挑釁吧，John忍不住這麼想。

Sherlock想看看自己還有沒有本事配合他，把這衝突性高的東西做出來嗎？

『跟上我。』

這是Sherlock過去總在他耳裡說的話。

來啊，老子怕你啊。

John冷冷地想著。

快開播了，現場開始計時，John不情願地戴上耳機，微起身，將西裝外套的下擺後方拉低一點壓在臀部下，好讓前襟看來平整，梳化人員過來做最後整理，John煩躁地揮手擋開，這時，他久違了的感覺從耳中傳導入心裡。

「John，來玩吧。」Sherlock這麼說。

「沒事別說話。」John低頭看著稿件道，努力壓制住想拔掉耳機，跑到副控室再給他一拳的衝動。

「不，再九十秒開播，你拿我沒轍。」在副控室的Sherlock站在後方，看著螢幕上的John聞言，抬起頭，那雙眼睛像能冒出藍色火焰一樣。

「把耳機關掉。」John氣呼呼地道。

Sherlock不理他。

「聽著，就算只有七天，但在這段時間裡，每天一小時，你就是屬於我的，只能聽我說的話，做我要的新聞。」Sherlock傲慢地笑道：

「我擁有你，John Watson。」

「你再說這句話我…」John的拳頭在桌面上握得死緊。

「我擁有你。」

「Sherlock！」John終於怒吼，Sherlock只是淡定地道：

「很好，保持這個狀態，現場計時。」

助理導播在John面前小聲地倒數，三，二，一。

「晚安，我是John Watson，」John面對鏡頭，那雙眼睛比平時多了幾分怒氣。

「國會否決了出兵敍利亞的提議，很好，總算看到議會有點骨氣了，但能維持多久沒人知道…」John說著，而導播確定提詞稿不是這麼寫的。

「Good，上首相記者會，二十秒…」Sherlock指揮著，John在上影片時望著鏡頭，他確定Sherlock正看著他。

「你給我記著。」John惡狠狠地道。

「我一直記著你。你是唯一的。」Sherlock也不管副控室，演播室，加起來超過十幾個人，都聽到他的話了。

好吧，大夥現在心裡想的是同一件事：John不是直的嗎？

John沒答話，只是用力的甩了一下新聞稿，他臉上的表情讓攝影師往後退了一步，好好躲在機器後頭。

但沒人有時間去推演這個新EP到底和John是什麼關係，因為重頭戲再五分鐘就要上了。

這時Jim回到編輯室，他想看看熱鬧，好奇的Moran也來了。

「如何，爆發核戰了嗎？」Jim笑著靠近Molly，正在專心看新聞的Molly嚇了一跳。

「呃，還，算好吧。」Molly張著雙驚慌的眼睛，Jim靠她太近了。

「John看起來，不太一樣耶。」以帥氣聞名的主播，被女性和男同志們稱為睡前最養眼美食的Sebastian Moran，正用崇拜的眼光看著他的偶像John Watson。

「比平常帥呢。」Moran笑瞇瞇地，Jim有點沒力，這小子只要是John Watson都是好的。

之前Lestrade提議要Jim去做Moran的九點檔時，Moran反抗得像要被他們逼姦了一樣。

「這個Sherlock…不錯嘛，我放心了。」Moran笑著。

「呿，夠了你，換EP又不是嫁女兒。」Jim沒好氣地道，但他也盯著銀幕，好吧，Sherlock的確有本事，他把John最強悍的一面激出來了。

因為現在，他看著國防部的人坐在鏡頭前接受質詢，而John用難得一見的直接犀利問著，你們提不出國安警示的原因，難不成咱們的軍情系統原來是CIA分部嗎？

「聽著，我知道你同情同性戀者…」被採訪的發言人正要用John二週前的失態反擊他。

「同性戀者不需要同情，他們又不是你。我現在只同情你顧左右而言他的可笑態度，別搞笑了，那是我拿手的。麻煩你認真點…」John直接打斷他。

「好極了，」Sherlock在副控室，看著他的影像，用溫柔低沈的聲音說著：

「就是這樣，我說過我愛你嗎？」

去你媽的。John死瞪著銀幕上還在口吃的發言人，心裡罵著。

該死，John的腦子裡有太多東西都在吵著。

發言人對情資裡的溫和主播忽然成了凶猛大熊顯得無力招架，他退讓著說只是請民眾協助調查，John對他說這麼粗暴的請求很沒誠意，Sherlock直接上目擊者訪談。

新聞台的小助理Molly只覺得他們的默契真好。這一段在流程裡只寫了『即興』。

「以上是今晚的新聞，我是John Watson，接下來是Sebastian Moran的夜間大事紀…」

John打完收工，用力拔下耳機，衝下主播台，Sherlock則泰然淡定的從眾人視線中離開，他們在走廊重遇。

Sherlock在笑，笑得像三年前那樣，得意，自在，還帶著讚賞的眼光看著John。

「我可以接受你的新聞走向，」John深吸口氣道：

「但你不准再說那些該死的謊話。」

「我對你從不說謊。」

「Bull shit。」John不想多言，冷然昂首走過他身邊。

Sherlock只想把他拉回來，他一定得這麼做，John總是引得他想更靠近。

於是他順手拉過John的臂膀，John瞬間用陸軍戰技迴手扭住他的長手臂，腳直接往他後腿上踹將新EP壓制跪倒在地。

好的，剛走出編輯室要回九點副控室和主播台的Moran和Jim，以及其他人，包括打算來稱讚這兩人的工作表現的Lestrade，以及忙著收尾的Molly，全都看見這精妙的擒拿手了。

「叫你別碰老子你是那句話聽不懂！」John氣急敗壞地壓著Sherlock的手臂吼著。

「很痛，你怎麼老是攻擊傷患啊…」Sherlock沒好氣地道。

John很用力的放手推開他，抬眼怒視著看好戲群眾，Lestrade不知怎地竟抱著胸笑了。

當然，這一眼嚇跑其他的人了，大夥快步離去，Jim則安撫地拍著Moran的肩膀，這大個子嚇呆了。

「我再說一次，別靠近我。」John大步離去，Sherlock坐在地上看著他，心想，John又要逃了。

Lestrade走來蹲在他身邊，非常善意地道：

「我在經營新聞台，不是體育中心，為了你的自身安全，能不能麻煩你暫時別找他碴了？」

「你很樂吧。」Sherlock白了他一眼。

「當然，能看到真正的新聞和直擊角鬥現場，我這裡很久沒這麼熱鬧了。我只是在想…」Lestrade扶起Sherlock，悠然地看著John的背影道：

「你回來了，而他打算逃到什麼時候呢？」

Sherlock無言，這都是他自己的錯，他明白。

但John在逃離他的同時，也逃離了他自己。這是Sherlock當時看到John失控的影片時的第一個想法。

這也是他決定回新聞台的唯一理由，把John找回來。


	4. Chapter 4

看來John多年前曾發過的醫師誓詞中那句：病人的健康應為我的首要顧念，其適用對象恐怕不包括Sherlock。

在經過二次被KO的慘痛教訓後，Sherlock Holmes應該要明白一個道理：戰鬥值回復前最好先按兵不動。

這是個常識，不過，對Sherlock而言，腦中掌管常識的部份在碰上John的時候會有點失靈。

比方說現在，週六午後，Sherlock正召開第一次編輯會議，決定今後的晚間新聞方針，除了John，所有的人，包括必須配合議題延伸的九點檔人員，Sebastian和Jim都到了。

Lestrade也來了，坐在外圍，一副旁觀者的德性。Molly，這個剛晉升為製作助理的新手發現，Sherlock不是在開會，他是在指示。

Sherlock站在白板前，隨意的寫了幾條提要後，回頭看著John。

John就坐在他對面，正用冷漠的眼神直視著他。

沒常識的Sherlock對著John投以得意且溫柔的微笑，他在等著John稱讚，如同以往那樣說：Sherlock，你真是天才。

可惜，John很沈默。Sherlock開始感到煩躁，因為John微蹙著眉，嚴肅地轉開視線盯著白板，不看他了。

不願意保持沈默的Jim則不滿的用筆點著桌面上的文件道：

「這些東西尖銳又不討喜…不合市場需求。」

「這是新聞，不是肥皂劇。」Sherlock冷然道，他還是看著John，等不到他的回應，Sherlock有點生氣了。

「John，你覺得呢？」Jim轉頭問他，畢竟John有裁決權。

「既然Jim不同意…」John拖長了語氣，臉上泛起一絲微笑，他望向Sherlock，對方的眉頭皺緊了。

「那麼當然要做。」John有點輕浮地道。

「你還在生氣？」Jim看他，一臉不可思議的模樣。

「對，我很會記仇的。」John笑著，但他不是對著Jim，而是對著Sherlock說的。

於是Jim明白了，身為會議室裡的聰明人，又是隱約知道當年內情的人之一，好吧，Jim想著，主播和EP二人集幼稚之大成，八點乾脆來做兒童節目算了。

幼稚的Sherlock笑開了，得意地像個十歲小孩：

「不錯，John的反應還是很敏銳，明白什麼才是重要的。」

坐在一旁觀察的Lestrade扶額苦笑，想著除了這個沒常識的人，在座的應該都會認為John真正不爽的對象是Sherlock吧。

John則收起笑意。媽的，他心想，都快忘了這小子情商只有十二歲。

Sherlock永遠搞不懂什麼叫影射，最少，在這種事上他是鬧不清的。

「好，可以開始正式討論了吧？第一項，那個花大錢又沒效率的東西。」Sherlock保持他的戰鬥活力，用誇張的手勢點著白板道。

「福利政策？」Jim懶散地將雙手撐在腦後說著，他決定放棄反抗，學總裁Lestrade站一邊看笑話有趣得多。

「對， 1940年以來最大的褔利政策改革，但政府完全沒做好準備，錢還沒省到就先花一堆資源在改善行政程序，還做得很差勁，」

Sherlock冷笑著道：

「這不但愚蠢而且不公義。」

「切入點呢？你打算要我坐在主播台上對空氣罵一小時？」John冷淡地道。

「Molly，妳早上傳的那條新聞就很好，說。」Sherlock望向坐在一旁，認真看著白板做筆記的小助理道。

「呃，那個…」Molly急著低頭找文件，John看向她，默記了一下，她是Molly Hooper，別再忘了。

「昨天在東區發生的，單親媽媽在賣場偷竊日用品的事件…」Molly緊張地道。

「對，就是這個，放在頭條處理。」Sherlock道。

「竊盜案？」John不解。

「因為她供給警方的說詞很有爭議性。」Sherlock走近John，半坐在桌沿，他的長腿貼著John的前臂。

John閃開了：

「單一津貼制？」John把手收回胸前抱好，Lestrade看出他在做防衛姿勢。

年輕時跑過戰地新聞的Lestrade有重回戰場之感，他不諱言現在非常開心。

「你跟上了，」Sherlock垂下頭，低聲道。他的前胸快黏上John的肩膀了。

John死瞪著他，再閃就沒位置了，他只能不動如山。Sherlock靠著他的身畔道：

「沒錯，單一津貼，由於東區地價在奧運後調漲了三成，這位辛苦的母親失業不久，收到的津貼又縮減，交完房租就沒錢吃飯了，她也不能搬離目前居住的地區，因為年僅六歲的兒子有過動症，必須就讀附近的特殊學校，走投無路下只想到要先弄點食物回家。」

Sherlock帶笑的臉愈來愈近，呼出的氣息傳到John臉頰上了。

「社會局的人怎麼說？」John抬頭淡然地看著他，不躲了。

「Molly！」Sherlock抬頭吼了一聲，但還是凝視著John，很滿意地發現了他期待已久的東西。

John動搖了，他的冷漠中出現些微的情緒，沒逃過Sherlock的眼睛。

「呃，他們說這要以個案處理，但是…」這條新聞Molly自動自發地跟了二天，只是因為氣憤和同理心。

「公文往來還需要時間，很好，英國的公務員。」John平靜地接道：

「妳一直在追這個案子？做得不錯，Molly。」John轉頭，對著Molly道。

Molly笑了，John Watson終於記得她的名字了。

Sherlock則是相當得意。他現在只想吻上John那雙隱含著怒氣的眼睛，他永遠正直堅定的John。

「這太可惡了。」這時坐在Jim旁邊，除了認真做筆記，就只是呆望著John的Sebastian忽然大聲地道：

「審計單位前二天的報告中顯示，4.25億英鎊的改革福利預算中有70%用在系統建置，還是一上線就掛了的系統，這就像在和納稅人說，是，我打算幫你省錢，不過我得搞一堆大而無當的東西，麻煩你先付錢…」他愈說愈火，居然開始拍桌子了。

Sebastian的長項是數字，他是從財經主播升上來的。顯然他也對這“不合理的數字”非常生氣了。

Jim沒好氣地看著他，Sebastian太衝動了。

「Good，Jim，Moran的部份就交給你處理，九點鐘繼續延伸這個話題。」Sherlock挺起身子道，他直接定調，沒給Jim反對的機會。

Jim狠狠的白了Sebastian一眼，這傻小子還是一臉義憤填膺的樣子。

「再來是敍利亞，Irene Adler剛從大馬士革回來，同意給我們一節錄影專訪，她三點鐘會過來，我來處理。」Sherlock悠然地道。

「Adler不接受媒體訪問的。」Molly有些訝異。據她所知，Irene Adler這位美國國務院的智庫之一，有名的中東觀察家向來低調。

Sherlock無所謂的聳肩，John只是露出嘲諷的微笑，懶散地撇開眼往外望去。

「是啊，不過Sherlock和她私交甚篤，我記得你就是為了她才去伊拉克的對吧。」Jim一副想當年的樣子，怪的是Molly覺得這話說的有點玄機。

「為什麼是錄影？讓John在直播現場訪問她比較好吧。」Jim望著心不在焉的John道。

Molly好像從中看到什麼不太對勁的東西，因為John看來一臉煩躁，像是完全不想討論這件事。

「不，她很忙，John也不必花時間在這個議題上。」Sherlock很快的拒絕。

John把視線轉回Sherlock身上，半瞇著眼，欲言又止。

「那麼…」Sherlock正要進行下一個主題，這時John忽然起身道：

「好了，以後別在週六開編輯會議，我沒那麼多時間。」他說著就要離開，臉上的表情相當不悅。

「John…」在他身側的Sherlock伸出手。

他沒想什麼，只是想要John停步。他還有話想說。

順便摸一下John可愛的臉，如此而已。

第三次KO發生在半秒鐘後，有Sherlock過敏症的John反射性的出手將他擊倒在桌面上。

前戰地記者Lestrade發揮其天生的本能，快速拿出手機抓到這個鏡頭。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John說他沒時間，而Sherlock和編輯室的人很快就知道他在忙什麼事了。

美麗的女星，最近才因接演了古裝奇幻電視劇爆紅的Jeanette出現在新聞台，等著和John一起去喝午茶。

Sherlock拿冰袋按著紅腫的下巴，望著他們離去的背影。這女子不該穿高跟鞋的，她看來比John高了半個頭。

無奈的Sherlock根據Molly給的資訊，百無聊賴的在網路上找這位女星的作品，非常認真的重看三次她被壞人割喉的鏡頭。

可惡，身材還真不錯，是John會喜歡的類型。

他嚴肅地看著視頻，專心到有人走進他的辦公室都沒注意。

「Sherlock，」女人的聲音，他抬頭，Irene Adler站在門前，一襲白色Alexander McQueen合身套裝，酥胸微露，她皺著眉，四下張望：

「怎麼只有你？John呢？」

「他走了。」Sherlock淡然地道，順手關掉視頻：

「妳不會天真到認為我會讓妳接觸他吧？」Sherlock懶洋洋地道。

「不是吧？」Irene一副洩氣的樣子，她把凱莉包往Sherlock桌上一丟，埋怨地坐下：

「我是為了他才答應專訪的，枉我還這麼用心打扮。」

「就知道妳還沒放棄，別妄想了。」Sherlock不懷好意地笑著，但下巴的淤傷讓他的臉扭曲了一下。

「哼，」Irene沒好氣的：

「早知道我就自己聯絡John…你受傷了？」Irene看著他手上的冰袋問。

「嗯。」Sherlock無所謂地應了一聲。

「不會是John打的吧？」Irene開著玩笑。

Sherlock沒回答，只是側身從一大堆文件中抽出訪談稿：

「妳先過目，我大概就問這些題目。」

身為智庫之一，聰明的Irene沒接過稿件，卻失笑了：

「不是吧？真是他打的？」

Sherlock煩悶地看了她一眼。

「所以你還沒跟他說清楚？」Irene嘲弄地看著他，艷紅的雙唇微啓，笑得若有所思。

「不關妳的事，少在那裡幸災樂禍。」Sherlock把稿子往桌上丟，大手一轉，將筆電面向Irene，點出視屏不耐地道：

「這位是他的新女友，你放棄吧。」

「身材不錯，挺可口的，噫，死啦？」Irene看著視屏裡Jeanette死在壞人刀下，她笑得自在道：

「真是的，與其坐在這裡看這種東西，你為何不去跟他把話講明啊。」

「要說什麼？」Sherlock賭氣地道。

「你這個人…真是的，就是把你心裡想的事好好的說給他聽啊，白痴，我看看，嘖，John只賞你一拳？他真是有風度的好男人。」Irene伸手摸了摸Sherlock的臉，裝同情地笑著。

「是二拳加一腳，他還扭了我的手。」Sherlock沒好氣地道。

「他沒一槍打爛你的腦袋算客氣了。聽著，」Irene收起她輕浮的笑意道：

「你當年的做法太蠢了，蠢到讓我覺得你的智商應該是有選擇性的，居然連這麼簡單的，高中女生都知道的常識也沒有。」

「我不是高中生，也不是女性。我的腦子不是用來裝那些垃圾的。」Sherlock冷冷地道。

「最好是，好吧，看在你當年拿把大砍刀從恐怖組織手裡救過我的分上，」Irene把身子往後靠，一副讓姐姐好好教你的樣子：

「聽著，Sherlock，這種常識就像地球繞日一樣…」

「地球繞日嗎？」Sherlock疑惑地問。

「你在開玩笑？算了，別打斷我，安靜聽著，所謂的常識就是，把人拐上床後，第二天不打招呼立刻溜去地球的另一端找別的女人，這種行為就叫該死；不成文法規定John有權力發射核彈炸死你的。」Irene搖著頭，感慨地道。

「沒聽過這種法律。」Sherlock無聊憊懶地道。

「我也沒見過你這種人，呿，當年我是要John來伊拉克的，結果只有你這個死小孩出現，來了還不走了。竟然留在戰區三年，我說，你躲人也不該躲這麼久的，通常男人後悔也只需躲一週即可啊。」

Irene從包包中拿出煙來點著，頗有大姐頭風範。

「我沒躲他，而且妳那時想佔John的便宜，我怎麼能讓他去。」

「什麼佔便宜，難聽死了，我是暗戀他。」Irene風情萬種地呼了口煙：

「這麼可愛的男人，又溫柔，」說到這裡Irene惡狠狠地瞪著Sherlock：

「你這王八蛋，搶了我要的人還使亂終棄，真是可惡。」

「我沒有。」

「明明就有。」

對話倒向兒童吵架情境，這讓Sherlock忍不住笑了，他們討論這個話題已長達三年。

在戰區的暗夜裡，命在旦夕的時刻，這件公案總會被Irene提起，為了John絆嘴總能讓他們暫時忘掉眼前的死亡威脅。

討論一個他們都喜歡的，溫暖的人，是件愉快的事。

好奇的Irene總是想問明Sherlock離開John的真正原因，Sherlock雖然從不說清楚，但這個聰明過人的女人也不用他言明，似乎就能瞭解他的心思。

Irene唯一能確定的，是Sherlock愛著John，全心全意。

反正兩個人現在都沒轍，無論是Irene自稱的暗戀或是Sherlock明明白白的迷戀都無用，他們的話題主角正在和美麗新星約會呢。

「別廢話了，」Sherlock道：

「專訪，快看一下，要進棚了。」

Sherlock把稿子往Irene身前推，Irene瞄了一眼，壞笑道：

「拒絕，我只接受你們的台柱主播John Watson本人的專訪。」她說著，款款起身：

「我建議你也快點和他談談吧，這小妮子…」Irene掃視著Jeanette的死相，笑道：

「別殺她，那犯法的。她只是暫時的，相信我。」

Irene熄了煙，拿起她的包包，丟下他，優雅的離去，Sherlock氣悶，他心想，要談什麼呢？當初就是因為說得太多，才非走不可的。

整整三年，他都在想這件事。而一件事想得太久，反而不知道從何說起了。

該死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 案件的部份是杜撰，但英國的新福利政策缺失則是來自BBC中文網。我是神經病才來搞這個文。  
> 那位演出S201中沒有養狗的炮灰Jeanette，是女演員Oona Chaplin，她就是冰與火中的Robb Stark的妻子Talisa Maegyr，借我穿越一下。


	5. Chapter 5

John Watson在小報上的外號是泰迪熊，而狗仔最喜歡跟拍他的鏡頭，則是泰迪主播和高佻女星的親密接觸，他們總會尖酸的為這些照片下標題，比方說，芭比娃娃抱著她的泰迪，或是泰迪熊力攀椰子樹之類的。

這是酸葡萄心理，狗仔們私底下在酒吧聚會時也大方承認這點；畢竟貌不驚人又矮得像哈比人的主播，其身旁女明星更換頻率居然高得驚人，對他們而言是件可惡的事。

現在他們看著對街那位坐在餐廳落地窗前，喝著香檳的美麗女星正微笑望向John，在正常狀態下，Jeannette這位明日之星一小時後也會在八卦網上看到他們的小心眼評論。

但不同以往的是，坐在她對面的那隻泰迪熊臉上沒有常見的可愛笑容。

有點反常，狗仔們很煩躁，因為他們在對街等了快一個多小時，但這兩位名人卻一直沒有做出他們要的動作。

John則有些心不在焉。天氣很好，但他的心情顯然不太配合倫敦午後的陽光。

Jeanette對John的表現也和狗仔一樣感到無趣，她的約會對象今天對她本人的興趣似乎爾爾罷了。

她是在一個晚宴上認識John的，那天John很迷人，談吐幽默，行止有禮親切，極富魅力。他們交換了聯絡方式，而John在等了三天後終於打電話約她喝茶。

但現在的John比腦前葉還沒長好的青少年還要無聊。更糟的是，他居然把手機拿出來，不時滑動著。

John間斷地用手指掃著屏幕，蹙眉沈默。

她撇了一眼，那是中東嗎，John在留心敍利亞的消息？

或是別的？她不確定，John專注在一個穿著米黃色便裝，站在沙漠迷彩坦克前微笑的歐洲女性影像。

「有人跟我說，」Jeanette喝著香檳，輕聲道：

「最好別和搞新聞的人交往，他們永遠沒空。」

「呃，什麼？」John終於抬頭看她。

「那個，」Jeanette瞄了一眼John的手機：

「是你們在追的新聞？」

「不…只是個女人，」John的語調很輕盈，神情有些黯淡，他又低下頭，望著手機無意識地道：

「很聰明特別的女人。」

Ok，江湖人稱無往不利的女星殺手，約遍三大洲的可愛主播John Watson居然沒發現自己犯了約會大忌：稱讚另一個女人。

Jeanette的眼神不對，凶了點，她的身子開始往後傾，長長的美腿交叠著，淡然地道：

「她死了？」

John還在刷手機，要是Jeanette用心點，會發現John除了在看那個女人外，他還看著坦克車側方，鏡頭邊上一個高個卷髮，皺眉煩厭的男人。

咳，當然，這並不會比較合理，對一個應該專心在她身上的男人而言。

「沒有，她回來了。」John還是沒查覺對面那位女士的心情，注意力仍舊放在手機的小銀幕上。

「哦，她是你女朋友？」Jeanette舉起杯子，輕啜了一口。

「不，她有男朋友了吧，我想。」John帶著乾澀的笑意，無奈地道。

「所以你才打電話給我？」Jeanette瞇著眼，生硬地問。

「嗯…呃？」John這時才抬頭看她，Jeanette看來像要殺人了，John傻掉，用力回想剛才自己說了些什麼啊？

Well，狗仔們很開心，因為他們在幾秒鐘後拍到了美麗女星憤而離席，泰迪主播被潑了一臉香檳的鏡頭。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

沒時間喝午茶的Molly現在很煩惱。

她原本在棚內做準備，Sherlock交待三點要和Irene Adler做一次專訪錄影，但幾分鐘前她收到訊息，專訪取消。Molly又昏頭了，這節專訪已經送出預告，該不會又要改？

Sherlock好像在生氣，Molly從外間看見他在自己的辦公室裡摔冰袋。

小助理鼓起勇氣，推開門進去，對Sherlock說：

「這節專訪的預告已經上去了，要撤嗎？我是說，Adler小姐既然不同意…」

Sherlock煩躁地起身，把那頭亂髮抓得更亂，沒看她，只是望著窗外道：

「不，她同意了，但有條件，她只接受John“本人”的專訪。」

Molly得說，她覺得Sherlock看來又急又氣。

「那麼…」

「調整流程，排在週一，由John在主播台對她做一次專訪，台本會議時插十分鐘給她。」Sherlock道。

「哦…好。」Molly趕忙離開，Sherlock看來非常忙，他正發瘋似地在找東西，Molly在走開前看到他像找著寶物一樣，在一堆資料中摸出一包煙。

禁煙標誌對這些人而言好像只是個難看的裝飾，Molly無奈地回到座位，調出流程重新處理。

週六午後的編輯室和平日一樣忙碌，除了輪值人員外，幾乎所有的人都回來加班了。這是Sherlock接手後才出現的特殊狀況，新EP分派的任務多得像山；Molly也是可憐的加班群眾之一。

但她沒想到Sebastian也和她一樣留在編輯室裡。

「呃，Molly，妳可以給我那份資料嗎？就是早上開會時說的，那位單親媽媽的…」Sebastian正在電腦前認真研究些什麼東西，嘟著嘴，眉頭死皺著。

「嗯，在這裡。」Molly直接從桌上抽出文件給他，問道：

「Jim呢？」

「早回去了，他說無聊，九點檔不打算合力配合…好像有個閣員助理約他打球吧…」Sebastian接過文件，又低頭拼命了。

「女的？」Molly脫口問了，然後立刻轉頭看著自己的電腦銀幕，一副隨口問問的樣子。

「我記得是男的吧。」Sebastian抬眼看她。

「嗯。」Molly應得很隨意，她調出流程和Sherlock傳給她的稿件，開始重排時間。

和她淡定的表情不同的是她的心情，Molly對自己在意Jim的約會感到有些難堪。

「呼。」Sebastian這時忽然嘆了口氣。

「Jim不喜歡我跟進這個案子。」Sebastian無奈地道。

「看得出來。」Molly微笑，從Sherlock回來後，Jim就一直表現出不合作態度，他不太甘願延續八點的議題。

「Molly，我可以問妳一個問題嗎？妳得老實回答。」Sebastian突然把椅子滑到Molly身邊，靠近她，小聲地道。

Molly轉頭看他，有點驚慌，她心想有這麼明顯嗎？

「我沒有…」Molly急著要否認她喜歡Jim。

「妳覺得我帥嗎？」

呃？Molly看著Sebastian急切的臉，心想，什麼啊？

「覺得…你帥？」Molly張著不解的大眼問。

「對，老實說，妳覺得我帥嗎？Jim總是在我耳朵裡說，抬頭，堅定點，你是全英國最帥的主播，他媽的有自信一點…」

Sebastian按著額頭，煩惱極了。

「這很糟嗎？」Molly道，她真不明白了，收視調查裡清楚的寫著，Sebastian的出眾外型相當吸引觀眾啊？

「糟透了，」Sebastian看來很難過：

「那個才叫帥。」Sebastian用下巴對著牆面上John Watson的半身大海報道：

「我不是，劍橋畢業前我的外號都是書呆。我進電視台也不是想做主播，我是來應徵分析師的。」

會嗎？Molly笑了，並不覺得John比眼前這個煩惱的大個子俊挺，她道：

「既然你要我老實說，那我只能老實回答，Sebastian Moran，你很帥，真的，我的朋友都這麼認為。」

「因為妳和妳的朋友都是好心人。」Sebastian笑得無奈，Molly望著他，實在想不通他的自卑從何而來。

「不，相信我，你的簽名照要是拿去募款，我有把握能幫那位女士解決不少經濟困難。」Molly打趣著，輕按著他的肩膀道。

她說完就回身繼續忙了，工作還很多呢。

Sebastian聳肩，滑回他的電腦前，但他不時抬頭看著Molly，忽然覺得，這個女孩很可愛。

而且，真的好善良啊。

沒自信的Sebastian溫柔地想著。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

對John而言，週一簡直就是地獄，一切都變得艱難極了。

全世界好像私下串連了要一起找他的麻煩到底。從八卦媒體的泰迪熊遭香檳洗臉到忽然出現在台本上的，Irene Adler現場專訪，沒有一項是John看得順眼的。

Jeanette的公關用“無禮”來形容他，於是John的照片在網路上被人和Ted那部電影裡的粗魯熊合成在一起，媒體猜測John大概說了非常下流的話才讓Jeanette如此火大；他們建議John最好少嗑點藥，還幫他取了新綽號，嗑High了的泰迪。

天曉得John根本不知道自己說了些什麼東西。

而週一回到電視台，開編輯會議時才發現Adler的專訪落到他手上了，John冷硬的責問Sherlock為何沒有搞定專訪，Sherlock不耐地說，Adler只想跟他本人談。

有什麼好談的？John氣壞了。

除了嘆氣搖頭的Lestrade和幸災樂禍的Jim以外，搞不清楚狀況的編輯室人員完全不明白，他們覺得John應該很高興啊？Irene Adler難得接受採訪，更何況是直播。這表示她信任John不是嗎？

Sherlock也不高興，他煩躁的程度不下於John。在會議室裡像陣旋風一樣急躁地想帶過這個話題，而John沒等台本會議開完就離座回他的至聖所，悶在裡頭不出來。

Sherlock其實搞不懂他在氣什麼，他理性的判斷John還在為了小報上的緋聞在不開心，而且他忙得很，開完會就回自己的辦公室，直到Adler女士再度盛裝出現在新聞台，Sherlock才不甘願的走進梳化間，關上門和Adler私下交談。

準備進棚作業的Molly為了台本找Sherlock，她快步推開門進了梳化間，聽見Sherlock正急切的說：

「我警告妳別惹他，照規矩回答。」

「哦，Sherlock，」Irene Adler巧笑倩兮，對著Sherlock道：

「認識這麼久你何時看過我照規矩做事了？」

「別亂來。John是…」

「Hi，dear，有事嗎？」Irene不理會Sherlock，只是對呆在門邊進退兩難的Molly招呼著。

「呃，Sherlock，這是新流程，內政部的人要晚幾分鐘…」Molly把台本交給Sherlock，對Irene微笑點頭後轉身離開，離去前，在門口她聽到Irene說著：

「別這麼著急，吃醋也不在這一時啊。」

好吧，Molly只能認定一個這幾天大夥都在傳的事：Irene是Sherlock的情人。

Jim上回在開會時說的，Sherlock是為了Irene才離開倫敦的，那麼，一直不開心還揍了Sherlock三次的John，難道也是為了Irene？她是John的前女友？

Molly覺得，還是別管這麼多比較好，雖然她真的很好奇。

她回到編輯室，Sebastian走來坐在她的座位前。

「John今天要對內政部開戰了。」他有點興奮地道，Sebastian特意跑來看新聞。

Molly回他一個微笑，Jim不在，他去忙九點新聞了，還是不想摻合John的東西，或是精確點說，Sherlock的新聞。

「我得說，該送一個人道通知給內政部，熊出没注意，」Molly打趣著：

「依John今天的狀態他會把這群混球咬得遍體鱗傷。」

Sebastian和她交換一個會心笑容。

John在開播前才坐上主播台，不像以往那樣先去後台和專訪對象聊天，交換意見，他正襟危坐像在等著核彈爆發，而走進副控室的Sherlock則有些不安。

銀幕上的John正低頭檢視台本，粗暴地像那幾張紙上有蟑螂一樣的甩著，正常的人，像導播，副控，助理等，大概都會認為John在為了要訪問前女友而不悅。

當然，正常人中從不包括Sherlock。

他還想做最後的努力，於是Sherlock輕聲地對著銀幕上的John道：

「John，你聽我說，不管Irene說什麼，我才是…」Sherlock。

「閉嘴，開播前不要跟我說話。」John打斷他，眼神冷得像冰。

不行，這太危險了，Sherlock心想，大敵當前，據他所知沒有Irene要不到的男人，而她擺明了對John很有興趣，從三年前就如此。Sherlock猛地脫下耳麥，衝出副控室，大步走到主播台前對John說：

「好，Irene在打什麼主意我很清楚，要是可以我也不希望你見到她。」

「夠了，我不想知道你和她的事，工作重要，再三十秒開播，你給我回副控室去。」John不理他，繼續盯著他看了好幾次的台本。

「什麼我和她的事？」Sherlock皺眉不解。

媽的，都三年了你還在跟老子裝傻？John氣急，他抬眼，握緊拳頭正要發作，導播此時在副控室吼著倒數十秒，解救Sherlock於第四次KO危機。

Sherlock衝回副控室，John冷然瞪著二號攝影機。

「晚安，這是晚間新聞，我是John Watson…」

根據台本John要先對福利政策發難，倒楣的內政部官員正在和顏悅色的對John解釋那位可憐的母親遭遇的困難只是意外，他們很抱歉，而John說不用向我道歉。

「我們在改進流程了，電子化會讓這類事件發生的機率減到最低…」官員還在為政策做辯護。

「John，攻擊。」Sherlock盯著銀幕道。

「哦，沒錯，機率和電子化，百分之七十的預算放在建置新系統，你們搞了半年，仍然發生這種不幸。別擔心，那個部份九點我們還會派重炮手出來，他的算數比你們好得多。」John嘲諷地道。

在編輯室的Sebastian笑開了對Molly說：John在說我耶。

Molly覺得這個人真單純得可愛。

「以上是內政部的說法，簡而言之就是官僚主義，他們想著省錢和趕人去工作，可惜他們忘了很重要的事：別再帶頭亂花錢和把自己的工作做好。我們待會回來。」

上廣告，John掃著台本，再過一段新聞Irene就要進來了。

他真不想見到那個女人。

不是Irene的問題，John很清楚這點，從三年前開始，他就不停的跟自己說，都過去了，Sherlock愛和誰在一起都不關他的事。

他不明白也不能原諒的，是Sherlock。

不知趣的原凶現在又跑出副控室，站在他面前問著：

「你剛說的，我和她的事？那是什麼意思？」

「Timing，Sherlock，我在直播，你一定要現在說這些狗屎嗎？」

「當然，我搞不懂你在說什麼，還是你知道了？」Sherlock急切地道。

「三年了，」John有點大聲了：

「我怎麼可能三年了還什麼都不知道？」

「所以你一直都知道？Shit。」Sherlock沒好氣地，心想原來John早就知道Irene喜歡他啊？

「媽的，」John真的很火大了：

「這三年來每回Irene的消息裡都有你的影子，我當然知道，他媽的全世界都知道Irene和你在一起了，你當我瞎子嗎！」John的熊掌拍著主播台，就差沒跳到對面咬人了。

什麼東西？Sherlock覺得好像聽到不太對勁的話。

「五秒回到現場。」導播提醒他們，副控室把他們的對話都收進去了。

「我跟你還沒完。」Sherlock快步回副控室，廣告結束，回到現場。

「Fuck」John在倒數前罵了一聲。

「So，高鐵二期工程將送決議…」

John冷靜的表情回到鏡頭前，但他的心思非常暴躁。

再度上廣告前John預告知名中東觀察家Irene Adler將在現場接受專訪。

John拿起身後的茶杯喝了一口水，深呼吸，看著Irene一襲黑色連身套裝，長髮盤在腦後，她進來時完全不像個智庫學者，光采直逼超級巨星。

「John。」Irene微笑入坐。

「Adler博士。」John保持風度，回敬她以親和笑容。

「叫我Irene。」Irene側著頭，John得說，他完全明白Sherlock的決定了。

且不論她有名的智慧，看，她真是美麗。

「Irene。」

「叫Adler就好。」Sherlock在John的耳中唸著，John真想拔掉耳機。

「他很吵是吧？」Irene笑著，一臉了然於心的模樣。

「有一點。」John淡定地道。

他們之間是有默契的，而John覺得自己現在只想丟下一切，跑開。

「他還沒和你談。」Irene道，那不是問句。

「談什麼？」John笑著，有點僵硬。

Irene明眸流轉，她望向攝影機：

「Sherlock，你自找的。」她說著，伸手按著John的膝蓋，轉向他道：

「吃過飯了沒？」

「沒…」

「結束後一起晚餐？」

「不了，我不餓。」John道。Sherlock輕聲說著John別理她。

「我也不餓，所以，我們去吃晚餐？」Irene又靠近了點。

John搞不懂了，Irene在和他，呃，調情嗎？

倒數五秒，John坐正，Irene百無聊頼的往後靠。

「關於敍利亞…」John正要發問。

「其實貴國的議會幫了大忙，」Irene淡然地笑道：

「敍利亞的問題是，無論是政府軍還是反抗軍，沒有任何一方是值得西方世界信任的，冒然介入對情勢不利，英國議會的否決暫緩了出兵的進程，目前對各方而言，包括俄羅斯，都是很珍貴的時間…」

Irene款款而談，John發現他真的很欣賞這個女人。

專訪順利結束，Irene在收播前刻意靠近John，輕吻了他的臉頰。

John退開了一點。

「所以，晚餐？」Irene看著John脫下耳機起身，她還是站在那裡，溫柔地道。

John微笑，正想拒絕，他不想和Sherlock及他的女友一起用餐。

「不可能。」Sherlock這時又衝過來了。

Irene瞪著他，一副討厭的樣子。

「John，我想通了。」Sherlock直視著John，John皺眉，好吧，Sherlock現在的表情他再熟悉不過了，當年他想到什麼了不起的事時就是這付德性。

「我知道你的意思了，聽著，我和她…」

「在交往。」John懶洋洋地道，他累了，不想再糾結了。

「錯，這怎麼可能，太不合邏輯了，我和她沒有任何關係…」

「胡說，這太沒風度，尤其是當著女朋友的面…」John反駁著，Sherlock卻大吼：

「閉嘴，你在想什麼？我愛你啊！」

Sherlock看來氣壞了，Irene卻輕笑出聲。

John怔住。

是的，同時所有在場的人也都怔住了，包括Molly和興沖沖要來找John的Sebastian。

「胡說。」John道。

「我沒有。」Sherlock像個十二歲小孩，賭氣著道。

「你跑了，還跑了三年。」John一字一句地，硬生生地道。

「對，我跑了，原因你應該知道的。」Sherlock現在看來像是生氣的那個。

「我應該知道？」John很大聲的道。

「那天晚上，GOD，那天晚上我說的話你都忘了嗎？」Sherlock像在質問犯人一樣問他，旁若無人。

John深吸著氣，他沒忘，那天Sherlock說過的每一個字他都沒忘。

他說，你是我的，只屬於我，我要擁有你的一切。

「想起來了？我說過對你我從不說謊。」Sherlock理直氣壯地道。

「所以呢？」John現在真不懂他了。

「所以我一定得走，你就躺在那裡，叫我怎麼辦？我只想找條繩子把你綁起來鎖好，關在除了我沒人看得見的地方…」Sherlock急著道，John忙伸手阻止：

「你的意思是說，你那天晚上說的話全是，你他媽當真的？」John不可思議地看著他。

「當然，是你沒有好好聽我說，這也是我的錯嗎？」Sherlock怒不可遏。

好的，Sherlock那天說的話可多了，但John全當成是激情下的，怎麼說，衝動發言？

原來他是認真的。

包括把他鎖死在他身上刻字讓他這輩子只能看著Sherlock…

「誰會把那種話當真啊！」John怒吼。

「我會！」Sherlock吼回去。

「天哪，Sherlock，這就是你躲了三年的原因？」在一旁看戲的Irene忍不住大笑。

「John，所以你明白…」Sherlock不理她，他不想管任何人，只是伸手握住John的手臂。

下一秒，他的視線卻落在天花板的活動照明上。

哦，這還真是高難度。經過的Lestrade心想。

他看到的是John用跳馬姿勢躍過主播台，小短腿直接飛踢Sherlock的腦袋。

「我不明白，你給我閃遠點！」

John的怒吼連九點的副控室都聽得見了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene在原著中其實是美國藉，出生於紐澤西。


	6. Chapter 6

John的一句『我不明白』讓Sherlock明白了很多事。

當然，腦袋被踢一腳也是有些幫助的。Sherlock的右前額腫了一個包，其象徵意義十分明顯，這個位置掌管腦中想像、直覺、同理心等感性活動，說白了就是Sherlock從沒正確使用過的部份（應該說他總是挑著用），而這點除了可說是John無意識的攻擊（順說，無意識行為由右腦掌管）其實正好用痛覺提醒了Sherlock這個半腦確實很重要（真痛死了）外，其最清楚直接的意義是，John非常，非常的生氣。

非常狀態讓Sherlock總算可以正視Irene所謂的常識：絕不能上了床就落跑，無論什麼理由都不行。

即使你自認是為了對方好。

情感世界雖是多變且虛無縹緲的，不過，還是有些規則要遵守，比方說，和某人發生親密行為後通常有幾種行動準則可供選擇，一是謝謝再聯絡，再者則是深情的說我愛你…呃，不見得久到永生永世但起碼有將一段時間，再不然也得留下一個溫和微笑說下回有時間再來。

Sherlock當時並不了解這個鐵則，三年前那個晚上，他其實是發現一個事實：『該死我這輩子只想要一個人叫John Watson』，但他卻做了看來非常像『謝謝再聯絡』的選擇。

他跑掉了。

這是為何呢？嗯，這和很重視語言邏輯的，Sherlock過份發達的左半腦有關。

約近三年前的那天是這樣的：

2011年12月9日，英國議會以323票贊成、302票反對通過了上調大學學費的議案，決定從2012年起把英格蘭大學學費上限從每年大約3000英鎊提高到9000英鎊，從這個議案從送交議會開始就有一連串的抗議，投票日當天則發生嚴重的暴力抗爭行動。

那年12月冷得不像話，是自1910年以來英國最冷的冬天。

當天收播後Sherlock做了個特別的決定，開車送John回家。

外頭的氣溫是零下13度，John沒有想太多，最少他在大樓外等著Sherlock開著他漂亮的黑色Jaguar XJ過來載他時，一個穿著抗議標語T-shirt的年輕人忽然衝向John，持刀要攻擊他前，John什麼都沒有多想。

John用他快捷的反應擋下了那一刀，隨後開車過來的Sherlock衝下車幫著把這個瘋小伙子給拖走，不遠處的制服員警趕來支援，帶走這位疑似在抗議現場嗑了藥的大學生。

「快上車，外頭有點亂。」Sherlock這麼說，有點緊張，他看著警察帶走那個年輕人，而John發現自己的外套破了。

「我送你去醫院。」Sherlock急道。在車上他看著John脫下外套，裡頭在滲血。

「不了，急診室現在一定爆滿，送我回家就好。」John說著，天氣太冷，他在播報新聞時看到很多人在抗議時掛彩，身為前軍醫的人自行檢查一下傷口，看來還好：

「我能處理的。」

Sherlock轉頭望著前方開車，John覺得他看來不太開心。

Sherlock有點氣悶地道：

「無能的警察。早知道就讓你跟我去取車。」

John這時才隱約感覺到他的心意。

他想保護我？

John不會開車，他通常是坐地鐵回家的，那得走幾十公尺，出了站還有一段路，而新聞台樓下是抗議群眾的聚集點之一。

氣溫還很低。

John有點不知所措，像是他剛揭露了什麼不為人知的重要機密。他不動聲色，按著微微滲血的傷口，看著前方。

夜在流動著，隨車速而行。John有種平靜的感覺，他不確定從來不在乎他人的Sherlock，是否真的在此時想到他這個同事的人身安全，John甚至不確定Sherlock曾在意過他嗎。

Sherlock從來不明說。

在播報台前John會聽從他的指示，然後用自己的語言和態度表現Sherlock要的新聞重點，他會修掉Sherlock的尖酸，加入他自己的幽默。Sherlock似乎很滿意這種混合後的表現，John總會在一節刺激尖銳的新聞後聽到Sherlock說：就是這樣，John，我愛你。

John常想回答他，我他媽的也愛你，而且不止是現在。

但他沒有，因為誰都知道Sherlock並沒有那個心思，那只是同事間順口的稱讚，他所說的絕非John所希望的那個意思。

為了這點無奈的心思John找了很多轉移注意力的方法，其中包括不停的換女朋友。Sherlock對此沒有意見，只是常用他過人的觀察力評鑑他的新女友，同時在John忙著約會時打電話煩他。

到家時John只是淡然地道謝，但關上車門前他看到Sherlock也下車了。

「走吧。」Sherlock繞過車身，攬著他的肩，把他安置在自己的臂彎裡。

「不用陪我，沒事的。」John這麼說，但身邊的人像沒聽見，只是收緊手臂，讓John靠他更近一點。

Sherlock的動作有強制的意味，而John真不明白了。

回到他的公寓時Sherlock要他坐好，問他急救箱在那裡。John安坐在深色沙發上，看著他起身，聽見他在自己的浴室裡翻找著，然後抱著John的醫藥箱走過來。

身為前軍醫那裡頭的物件很豐富，有些私人的東西也在裡頭，像保險套什麼的，但John不認為一個正常單身男子放這類安全和方便的物品在家中有何不對勁的。

Sherlock把藥箱打開，盯著看了幾秒，他蹲在John身前，幫著他把上衣解開。

其實傷口不嚴重，不過是五公分左右的表皮淺層割傷，最少，沒有Sherlock把手伸進他的衣服裡，在他側腰上輕撫著的觸感來得嚴重。

John看著他，深呼吸著，Sherlock像個謎，他臉上的神情複雜難解。他像是不耐，微縕，急切和一些別的，John認不出來的情緒。

John分神了，他任憑傷口敞在那兒，是Sherlock說：讓我幫你，他才回過神來。

「哦，好。」John從藥箱裡拿出紗布，傷口不深，勿需縫合，John消毒後將紗布按在上頭，Sherlock幫他固定。

處理完後，應該起身離開的人還是半跪在他身前，手仍舊放在他的腰上，輕，緩的用拇指撫摸著他的皮膚，冰冷的手指漸漸傳上暖意。

Sherlock抬頭看他，John好像明白了這個謎底。

他看到慾望，清楚直接，在Sherlock清亮的玻璃色眼中燒著。

他想確定自己猜對了沒，於是John俯身，吻他。

哦，答對了吧。John想著。在Sherlock的左手揉上他的後頸，右手直接摟住他的身軀時，John在對方急切的吸吮，像要把他的口給強佔似的動作中，明白了。

Sherlock在深吻後跨上他的沙發，這間高級公寓是John的城堡，自從18個月前Sherlock將他推上黃金時段主播後的戰利品，而城堡的主人現在被壓制在真皮沙發上，衣衫不整。

進犯的武士扯開他剩餘的衣物，壓著他的手，同時狂躁的吻著他。

這傢伙連自己的大衣都還沒脫掉呢。John打趣著想。

Sherlock的唇無所不在，John在他吻著自己的頸子，撫摸著他的胸口時忽然感到焦慮，他不太確定這18個月來，總是在台本會議中對情殺，緋聞嗤之以鼻，總是說著情慾是阻礙人類理性發展之罪魁禍首的冷硬EP，為何現在會舐著他耳垂，一雙大手在他身上摩挲著，腿頂著他，像是用己身的慾念籠罩住他一樣。

「你是我的，」Sherlock申明，拉扯下John的褲頭，開始撫弄著他：

「只屬於我，我要擁有你的一切。」

Sherlock用強制性的語言和直接的動作表達這個論點。

John看著壓在他身上的這個人，在他眼中找證據，身體已漸漸臣服在侵略性強的愛撫中，但他的大腦早在18個月前就投降了。

很快的，在Sherlock俯身用牙齒滑過他敏感的前端時，John決定拋棄所有的理性說法和驗證程序，只想感受更多。

Sherlock從John的肌理變得柔軟時開始放慢行動，當John只能微喘著，輕聲喚著他的名字，Sherlock這才脫下自己煩人的大衣，他退開時John急著伸手扯開他身上其他的，無謂的阻礙。

他們貼緊對方的身體，John吻著Sherlock的臉，頸子，和總能讓發出美好低沈的聲音，讓他從最深層湧現強烈感覺的，Sherlock的唇。

John沒辦法思考，理性早不知道死去哪兒了，他也沒注意Sherlock是何時，帶著幾分妒意和僥倖，從他的醫藥箱裡摸出那管潤滑劑的。

呃，是的，Sherlock一開始並沒打算在這個寒冷的夜裡，把他的同事，主播，他強調了好一陣子我愛你但全無回應的傢伙推倒在沙發上的。

直到他打開那個小箱子，發現裡頭什麼都有，包括開封了的保險套盒子和用了三分之一的K-Y Jelly。

John有女友，還不少，可愛主播從一開始就是小報的征討對象，這些消息也總會傳進Sherlock的耳裡，他不曾在意過。但親眼見到這些安全防護物品，無辜的小東西讓Sherlock過份發達的大腦開始自行推理，從浴室走到John身前這一分鐘內起他的腦中起碼型塑了幾十個可惡的影像出來。

John應該是我的，那些無趣的人沒資格要他。Sherlock簡直是生氣了。

身為前軍醫，小心的John在Sherlock很有技巧的探入自己的身體裡時有些驚惶，天哪，他迷糊地腦子終於想起來，這是要直接上場對幹了吧。

他往後縮了點，Sherlock則進逼他，漂亮的長手指很快就撫按到讓John忍不住，很沒尊嚴的呻吟出來的位置。

Sherlock將他的腿往上推，更深入的愛撫他，吻著他，然後輕聲地說：我會鎖著你，除了我沒人能碰你。

John覺得自己的腦子快炸掉了，這個人的語氣居然配合著他的動作，在每個要強調的音節中，一陣陣的刺激他的感官。

我的，你是我的。Sherlock這麼說，他狠狠的把John的潤滑劑存貨全擠在自己呈備戰狀態的武器，和John已漸漸適應的後端疆界上。半躺在沙發裡，迷亂的退伍軍人，現任主播只能微微顫抖，看著他的瘋狂眼睛，承受前所未有的強勢入侵。

雙方攻防很快就出現戰果。疼，媽的，John抓著Sherlock的肩頭，對方正緩慢的進入他，放鬆，Sherlock說著，同時用輕吻安撫著他。

John急速地喘息，Sherlock撫摸套弄著他的勃起，慢慢的退出一點，再進入。

疼痛和強烈的快感同時出現，John叫出聲，Sherlock吻著他，讓他的聲音從喉嚨傳到自己的胸口裡，Sherlock的手不時逗弄著他，不時的輕吻和咬嚙著他的皮膚，John覺得自己在消融中，而他身上的，那個愈來愈狂躁的人突破所有的障礙，深入他的身體，用全力佔據他所有的一切。

Sherlock說，看著我，只能看我…John望著他，汗水弄濕了他的黑髮，奇異的臉上閃著光，Sherlock的眼睛變得深邃，John在無法抑制的感受中，驚覺此人竟如此美麗。

快感累積到極限，John在Sherlock幾為侵犯的撞擊和溫柔的撫弄下到了，他全身發軟，閉上眼，任憑那個美好的感覺散至全身，仍不滿足的Sherlock抱起他，用力的搗弄直到高潮。

結束時John亂糟糟的躺在沙發上，Sherlock看著他，John柔軟的小腹上留著兩人歡愉後的跡證，Sherlock卻覺得胸口仍有難平的狂躁，他還是只想把這個人擁在懷中，讓他成為己身的一部份。

這感覺太奇特，也太陌生。Sherlock起身，想離開一下，他去浴室弄條毛巾，回來時跪在John身側，輕柔的擦拭著，幫他清理。John懶洋洋地轉頭看他，微笑著。

John覺得安全，愉悅，他閉上眼。Sherlock發現自己無法放手，他坐上沙發，將John安置在自己的懷中，抱著輕吻。

他的手撫摸著John的胸口，仔細觀察著許久後說：

「John，我想在這裡刺上我的名字。」

John很累了，他笑著應了聲，嗯。

然後Sherlock的注意力轉到John的垂放在地毯上的手，小巧白晰，柔軟的手。

他執起John的右手，John隨他，Sherlock摸著他的手腕道：

「這裡，我想找條鋼鍊，最好是黑色的，鎖著…你知道我老家有間閣樓嗎？我可以把你放在裡頭，沒人能找到你，只有我。」

Sherlock喃喃說著，他開始計劃，現在，就是現在，抱著John，下樓，一路開到愛丁堡老家，那間封閉了的大宅子裡，然後把John鎖在裡頭，從此沒有任何人能看到John，只有他。

「這有點恐怖。」John笑著，還是舒服的閉著眼，蹭了一下，翻身緊靠在Sherlock溫暖的懷中。

Sherlock這才發現，自己想對John做的事已觸犯好幾條刑法，而且他還該死的全說出來了。

John明明聽見了，他不反駁，不抵抗，只是說了句，有點恐怖。

還緊靠著他。

於是，理性的Sherlock開始想，他的確是想做這些事的，而John完全沒有能力也不會反抗他。這時Sherlock的超級大腦已經同步完成好幾個計劃，其中還包括讓John假死。

自己一定會這麼做吧？不然這些想法從何而來？看著John身上的傷口，Sherlock開始有些驚慌。

好的，這種激情後的胡思亂想其實是：『我真的好愛你』的一種過度反應，但我們左腦跑得比右腦快的Sherlock可不這麼想，恐慌逐漸漫上他的心頭，Sherlock認定自己也許真的會傷害John。

理性的想這是有可能的，而成為傷害John的人對Sherlock而言簡直是無法原諒的重罪。

該死，你就不能清醒點，離開我身上，跟我說你這個瘋子別胡說嗎？Sherlock撫摸著身前這具柔軟的，無防備的軀體，不成，他一定要保護這個人，這個白痴。

他得走開。

於是Sherlock在John的呼吸變得濁重，進入沈睡狀態時扶起他，離開沙發，找了條毯子把John包著，輕吻他的臉，努力記住這個氣味和感覺後，快步離去。

當然，第二天早上，John對Sherlock半夜離開這件事只是有些空虛和疑惑。

身為情場老鳥，John考慮了幾個原因，但都無法和Sherlock這個特別的人聯想在一起。

他又不明白了。

直到Lestrade打電話給他，說Sherlock一大早就飛去伊拉克，為了Irene Adler早先就和新聞台談好的專題報導。

Sherlock沒有解釋，消息全無，只有傳回台內的新聞內容。John等著他，直到二週後，Lestrade一臉狐疑的進了他的辦公室，問他Sherlock是怎麼了，為何突然辭職。

於是John自認他終於明白了一切。

這連背叛都不算是。John想著，又不是16歲被邪惡領主誘姦的少女，一個有自主性的成年男性，在這種事情上沒有什麼可感憤慨的。

這本來就是個賭注，只權當他在牌桌上show hand，卻發現對方早知道他的底牌，被殺得片甲不留罷了。

他只是輸得徹底乾淨了而已。

John那時看著窗外的大風雪，冷硬地想著。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

有人說真相明辨了之後一切就會霍然開朗，其實不一定。

比方說，John在聽到Sherlock說的話後就並不開朗。

他還是一樣生氣，一樣想一槍崩了Sherlock的腦子，哦不，是更生氣而且想直接亂槍打死他算了。

落跑也要有個像話的理由，比方說發現另一個人比較適合我之類的，甚至於可以說，John，上了你以後我發現其實我是直的…這也不錯；無論如何，都比『我其實想把那堆奇怪的想像都變成現實所以一定得走以免傷害你』要來得合理得多。

這算那門子白痴又愚蠢腦殘的奇葩理由啊？John想著自己為了這個王八蛋失意了半年，又花了一年半重振雄風，終於可以放下這些心情，過了半年好日子，這傢伙居然在阿汗富被誤報死亡，然後再度把John拖回名叫Sherlock的黑洞裡。

那真是個黑洞，裡頭存在一堆無法用科學來解釋的東西。就像奇點中所有的事物都只能用計算和猜測一樣，John現在也有那種完全看不懂的感覺。

更何況這個嘴炮把那天的事都揭露的差不多了，再笨的人都能推論出當年發生什麼事了。

比方說，單純的書呆子Sebastian Moran。

Sebastian在John怒氣沖沖的離開後，有些氣悶的回到九點的主播台。

他今天的表現超乎平常的犀利強勢，一堆數字在Sebastian口中真成了猛烈炮火，轟得內政部幾成廢墟，Jim在副控室稱讚他『簡直帥呆了』，但收播後，Sebastian卻顯得憂慮沈默。

「John回去了嗎？」Sebastian拿下耳機，抬頭問Jim。

「大概吧，他看來像要炸掉這棟樓了…」Jim打趣著，順手拍了一下Sebastian的肩膀：

「你不錯啊，就是要像這樣，自信有力。」

Sebastian只是低頭，收拾主播台上的台本文件，想了一下，悶聲問：

「你知道當年發生的事吧？」

「什麼？哦，你是說John和…，沒什麼啦，那時全新聞台都知道。」Jim無所謂的拿起手機查看訊息。

「是嗎？」Sebastian煩惱地皺眉，Jim瞄他一眼：

「有偶像幻滅的感覺？了不起的John Watson也有被人使亂終棄的時候？」

Jim笑得有些壞心眼。

「不，只是有點生氣。」Sebastian走下主播台，沈聲道。

「有什麼好氣的，關你什麼事？」Jim低頭回簡訊，隨口應著。

「嗯。」Sebastian悶哼了一聲，他心想，Jim大概不會懂吧。

Sebastian自認很清楚這種感覺，他這輩子什麼沒有，就是被甩的次數多到他可以出一本名為『如何自我療癒＿＿當愛人說謝謝再聯絡』的書了。

一個小時前他看著John衝出直播室時，他想著的是這位Holmes先生就算被打殘也活該，而John真的好可憐。

Sebastian一肚子火，看來就算是像John Watson這麼完美的人都會遭遇這種鳥事，更別說他這個平凡的傢伙了。

Molly顯然和他有相同的想法，她喃喃地說著，真糟糕。

非常有同理心的書呆主播決定把十幾年累積的滿腔怒火全發在專題裡，於是他今晚凶狠的像特戰隊火炮連一樣，用全力攻擊。

Jim其實不在意這些事，三年前他看著Sherlock像把John當成心頭肉一樣愛著，這兩個人在主播台前後的火花掃射得屍橫遍野，當時他就知道早晚要出問題，聰明敏銳的新進製作人只是等待，到時機來臨，直接上位，利用John的逃避來轉換新聞主題，做他要的，能配合收視需求的新聞。

只是John在Sherlock之後完全變成另一個人，他的怒火從那天以來似乎就沒消退過，這本來還算好，Jim反正也不把他當朋友，只是工作夥伴。

直到Sebastian出現在四點的財經新聞裡。

Jim在一次代班做他的EP時發現，這個小伙子簡直可愛極了，又上相，在播報道瓊工業指數時認真的好像那堆數字是有生命的一樣，收播時卻又一臉呆傻的問，這樣可以嗎？不對吧，這太樂觀，伊朗宣布石油禁運會延緩經濟復甦…

Jim像發現鑽石礦的探勘者一樣，他覺得Sherlock可以讓John成為最受歡迎的主播，他也能把這個帥小伙變成主播台上的偶像明星。

John失態後Jim跑去找Lestrade，本來是想要讓代班主播Sebastian直接換走John的，但Lestrade卻問Jim要不要轉做九點檔，好吧，就算是他失策，原來這隻老狐狸早就想著要Sherlock回來了。

不急，無所謂，現在可愛的Sebastian嘟著嘴，悶悶不樂地，Jim想著還有的是機會，比方說現在，一通來自太陽報的記者簡訊就是很好的武器。

「去喝一杯？」Jim拍拍Sebastian的肩膀問他。

「好啊，Molly！」Sebastian對著正在收拾的Molly揮手。

Jim站在一邊，微笑著，但他看著Sebastian靠著Molly，親切的笑著，邀她一起去對街酒吧時，忽然覺得有點悶悶的。

怪事。


	7. Chapter 7

被Jim Moriarty認定是隻老狐狸的Lestrade現在安然坐在電視台高級主管餐室裡。

這說來真是無辜，野生狐狸已是保育類動物，其餘豢養的也不過是可憐的毛皮原料罷了。況且，雖說Lestrade在新聞圈混了大半輩子，不時也需玩些手段，但其人行事正派，要說他陰險實在過份了點。

不過，他背後是有個比可愛尖嘴小動物厲害多了的陰謀家。

那位仁兄正坐在他對面，翹著二郎腿，淡然微笑，喝著不加糖的大吉嶺茶。

正在減肥的媒體集團主席Mycroft認為絕不能讓自己老弟的詛咒成真，於是只能無奈地乾瞪著Lestrade，這傢伙在他面前大啖法式薄餅夾水果鮮奶油，還配香甜酒；Mycroft覺得他有點故意。

「咳，我說，」Mycroft放下茶杯，壓抑住想搶過Lestrade的叉子嗑光那盤薄餅的衝動，保持他冷靜自持的笑容道：

「雖然我對John Watson的身手感到驚艷，不過，Sherlock可是在五歲那年就由專家確認是個天才，他的腦子相當珍貴…可以勸John下手輕一點嗎？」

Lestrade抬頭，笑望著他，喝了口酒道：

「你看到了？相當精彩吧？John不愧是混過戰場。」Lestrade感嘆中不乏幸災樂禍之意。

就知道Mycroft找他一定是為了這件事；Lestrade打趣地想著。這棟樓為了安全理由，在各個角落都裝了監視器，Lestrade總覺得其真正的原因是為了滿足偷窺狂集團主席個人的控制欲。

那天的飛踢事件發生後Lestrade就有預感，Mycroft恐怕要找他談談了。

「這樣下去也不是辦法。」Mycroft淡淡地道，他真想揮手叫侍者，Lestrade成功喚醒他的食欲了。

「也是啦，不過Sherlock的確欠揍，」Lestrade吃下最後一口奶油，笑道：

「我個人認為他那叫活該。」

「他是我弟弟。」

「見不得他挨打？這件事你也有份。當初就警告過你不准動手…你現在最好給我閃邊去少管閒事，不然我連你也揍。」Lestrade的懶散無謂地笑著，但眼神很認真。

其實這件事他想起來就火大。

當年Sherlock遠走中東，忽然傳了辭呈回新聞台，Lestrade還在懷疑是因為他和John吵架了嗎？過兩天就知道真正的原因是出在Mycroft身上。

Mycroft是Holmes家的繼承人，此家族是源自舊時代的貴族遺跡，而聰明過人的Mycroft沒打算讓家世淹沒在時代洪流中，他承接了可觀財富，年輕時就開始做企業收購，旗下資產豐富，他的經營能力極強，唯一的弟弟則完全不想管這些東西，Mycroft也拿他沒轍，不過，他做了能做的事，三年前他買下了老弟工作的新聞台。

其實他是把整個傳媒企業體都買下來了。稱這個做法為超級弟控也不為過，當然，他還為了別的，除了媒體業的投資報酬率的確可觀，更為了這個新聞台裡另一個難纏的人，老友Lestrade。

但他入手的時機不對。

三年前人在戰地的Sherlock知道這項交易後立刻辭職，做人沒這麼衝動的Lestrade聽說新老闆將是Mycroft，立馬和他約法三章，不得插手新聞台的經營走向。

不過，他們都過慮了，Mycroft還真不想打擾這兩位，只覺得這是椿好生意，而且惹火Sherlock是件有趣的事；誰知道老弟的反應這麼大？

還好John出事了，Sherlock才願意回來，但現在，看在寶貝弟弟有被打殘之虞，他還是忍不住想提醒Lestrade一下：

「和John談一談，他會聽你的，Sherlock當初是過份了點…」

「只有一點嗎？你自己都從竊聽記錄裡聽到了不是？」Lestrade無所謂地道：

「與其要我去勸John，不如幫Sherlock準備好鋼盔吧。」

Mycroft苦笑，Sherlock這小王八蛋，明明是個天才，怎麼在這種事情上表現得像個白痴呢。

算了，他自己也好不到那兒去，雖說其後續做法天理不容，但Sherlock當年最少還能把John，咳，怎麼說，拐上手。眼前這個認識了幾十年的傢伙，就從未讓他越雷池一步。

有時候太講究得體也不是好事。Mycroft無奈地想。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

新聞中常使用一個詞，真相。這個詞在主播口中有各種不同的意義，有時就僅是順著新聞台的立場而定的片面涵義，於是真相經常不止一個。

立場才是重點。對John Watson而言，他現在的立場正在接受嚴厲考驗；他發現之前所認定的真相其實有誤差。

起因是『從不說謊』這句話，在John Watson的心中有了新的理解。

那天夜裡，那個人說的話一直在他心裡伴隨當時的感覺如火般燒著，John不可避免的反覆思考過，為什麼說出那些溫存話語的人會走得這麼絕決。

在Sherlock剛離開的那段時間，John沒辦法冷靜地想這個問題，到後來，想不通的人找了個平凡的解答：他在說謊，那天也許只是個測試或實驗，更甚者，那是個玩笑。

一個很殘酷的玩笑。

直到昨天，Sherlock當著眾人的面，肆無忌憚地說，我對你從不說謊。

他是認真的，永遠都是。

但是…

有人這麼認真的嗎！媽的。

John還是滿腔怒火。這把火一直燒得他徹夜未眠。到隔天，他大步走進新聞台，心知此事恐怕已在整棟樓裡傳得不像話，但身經百戰的前皇家陸軍醫官可沒這麼脆弱，他淡定昂然走過人前，的確，其正氣凜然的態勢讓身邊經過的人全都不敢正視。

這股氣勢延續到他進電梯，上八樓，走進自己的辦公室前都保持著強大威力。John所到之處眾人閃避，直到他推開門，看到那個人為止。

Sherlock Holmes有不同於常人的勇氣，這件事John很清楚。

勇者Sherlock笑得志得意滿，佔著John的辦公室，站在那裡，揚著手上的收視調查表道：

「看，改變新聞走向沒有影響到收視，上週增加了十個百分點。我是對的。」

John瞇眼看著他，心想自己昨天可能下腳重了點，這傢伙大概腦子被他踢壞了，出現短期記憶障礙。

他忘了昨天發生的事嗎？

「怎麼了？你應該開心的。」Sherlock還是笑著。早上他拿到收視率後只想著，John會很高興的。

「關於昨天你說的那堆鬼話…」John走到自己的辦公桌旁，Sherlock身前道：

「給我合理解釋。」

John直視著他，堅定氣憤的藍眼睛映著光，Sherlock凝視它們，想著，如此令人迷惑。

「我說了，因為我愛你。」

Sherlock放下那張他根本不在意的紙，靠著桌沿，望著John，沈聲道。

「你他媽的給我說清楚一點。」John抱著胸，固執地道。

「John，你是聽力還是理解力出問題了？我說的很清楚。」Sherlock氣悶。

「不，不對，Sherlock，我知道你說的意思，但知道不等於了解，他媽的你給我跑了三年就為了那些話？還是你自己說出來的話？我怎麼可能理解！」

John站在那裡，憤慨難平，但眼前的Sherlock似乎不急著解釋，他有些享受地看著John，從他回來，John還不曾像這樣，讓他靠近，要他說話。

沈默令John開始有無措的感覺：

「Sherlock…」

「你看過恐怖片嗎？」Sherlock好整以暇地，淡淡地問。

「What？」

「我小時候看過大法師，」Sherlock道：

「其實那裡頭破綻很多，不過那時我才三歲，觀察力趕不上視覺的影響力，看完以後，當天晚上很多畫面就自己跑出來了。」

John皺著眉，他的疑惑包括為何三歲小孩的家長會讓他看大法師，還有就是這他媽的有啥關係啊？

Sherlock明白他的疑問，他有些無奈地道：

「在你的公寓裡，那天晚上我就有那種詭異的感覺，而且是身歷其境的。」

和我做愛像演恐怖片？John心想Sherlock應該知道這裡是八樓吧？直接從窗戶踹下去會死的。

他更火大了。

John眼中的熊熊怒火大概真的燒到Sherlock了，他急切地道：

「不是你想的，怎麼說，」他盯著John，非常希望自己像瓦肯星人一樣，可以用心靈融合術來讓John明白：

「我當時真的在考慮要如何把你佔為己有，相信我，我想出十五個方法能讓這個世上從此沒有你這個人，再也沒人能找到你，我還打算把你鎖得牢牢的，最好還只能乖乖躺著任我…」

「夠了，我明白了。」John阻止他再說下去，他發現自己聽著也不太對勁了，奇怪的燥熱感昇起。

「你不明白，你怎麼可能知道那種感覺有多可怕？多真實？」

Sherlock說著，手不由自主的伸向John，撫上他的臉頰。

John這次沒閃開，沒打人。

在他印象中，Sherlock從未對任何事感到恐懼。

「一直到上飛機，到了伊拉克，離你的距離夠遠了，我才能冷靜一點。然後我想通了，我不會傷害你，不會做那些事。」

他的手心很溫暖，和John記憶中一樣。

但他側過臉，撥開這隻大手，後退，他的記憶中不止這些，還有太多別的感受。

「你不可能花這麼多時間才想通。而且，你辭職了。」John說著，側身走開，盡全力保持淡然。

「因為王八蛋Mycroft買下新聞台了！你是個新聞人，五億英鎊的收購案，交易的還是你工作的地方，居然連這點都沒注意？」

現在生氣的是Sherlock，John的眼神很明白，他並沒有表現出來的那麼冷淡，沒有忘情，卻還是拒他於千里之外。

「我沒心思去留意那些事，」John說著，坐下，將Sherlock和自己用大桌子隔開。

「我在等你。」

John抬眼看他，藍色眼睛平靜如無波的深海。

而Sherlock在此時才驚覺，他的確犯了大錯。

他傷害John了，就在他以為，自己是在保護他的時候。

無話可說，因其罪無可逭。

真相有時比虛構的恐怖片還可怕。Sherlock終於明白了。


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock Holmes是個驕傲，自大，聰明且永不言敗的人。於是他面對John現在比冰山還冷的態度時，想著的只是要如何撞破他而不是閃開。

鐵達尼號這部電影他從沒進戲院看過，有機會在電視上看到時Sherlock也沒認真看完，在開演十分鐘後他罵了句無聊就關上電視了，於是他並不清楚撞冰山會死人的。

倒不能說他樂觀，這小子只是自信過人，不相信世上有不能解決的問題。

比方說現在，我們的黃金時段主播冷淡地看著Sherlock，等著一句I’m sorry，但這位仁兄卻只是呆站在那裡，驚愕莫名，為了發現自己的錯誤而無所適從，Sherlock這時想著的是：糟了，總是有出錯的地方。

但現在到底該怎麼辦呢？

等不到對方的歉意，John只看到Sherlock難得發傻的臉。他正想拿起辦公桌上隨便什麼重物，比方說那個亮晶晶的BAFTA最佳新聞報導獎，往Sherlock下巴上丟前發現一件事：

這小子的表情還是和三年前，當他的腦子對凡人的感性接觸不良時，站在John面前焦慮的問『not good？』時一模一樣。

Sherlock怎麼可以完全沒變。

「John…」Sherlock努力的想從他很少犯錯的大腦中找些字句來，此人是會道歉的，但眼下不是他熟悉的情境，現在不是不小心踩到人或啥的；在真正的，很難挽回的，有關情感的錯誤發生時，他是不知所措的。

「該準備台本會議了，我們還有新聞要做。」John淡然送客，低頭看著一早送進來的資料，檢查收視率，就是不看他了。

不想看他，其實，更精確的說，是John不能看著他。

不能看那雙單純明亮的眼睛，會想起更多的事，包括那些時日裡的美好感覺。

「那不重要。」Sherlock這麼說，堅定地站在那裡。他也許不知道該如何正確表達現在的心情，畢竟唯一被Sherlock賦予權力能教他這種事的，只有眼前這位不想理他的John Watson；不過缺乏知識來源且情商接近智障的Sherlock卻有像小孩般的固執。

John抬頭，該死，Sherlock用他最難抵禦的單純直接，看著自己。那比溫柔，親暱，慚愧憤怒那些可以辨識的樣貌要來的有力。

「聽著，」John靠向椅背，非常理性，不帶情緒地輕聲道：

「你是我的製作人，我遇見過最天才，最有能力的製作人，而且你說過只有工作是值得在意的，我也同意，所以，就這樣，其餘的都別說了。」

John的說法很明確，他定義了他們之間從此只剩下工作關係，沒有其他。

這些話要是在以前，Sherlock會為其中的讚賞開心，可現在，不明的情緒湧上，他一點也不高興，只覺挫敗。

不服氣的執著停在他的意念裡，感到挫敗是一回事，承認它又是另一回事。

這時Sherlock莫名的笑了。難得，這世上還有當他這個自大的天才受到讚譽時還會感到難受的時刻，於是他明白了，挫敗感是個好東西，可以讓人明辨什麼才是真正想要的。

「很好，看來你的確意識到你面對的是個天才，那麼，你也該知道，我不會放棄的。」Sherlock恢復他的自信，高高在上，胸有成竹地道。

John的眉頭皺了起來，Sherlock的反應永遠不會像凡人般可以預測。

「不明白？天哪你真是可愛，」Sherlock俯視他，雙手壓在桌面上，貼近他的臉，強烈的壓迫感逼向John，Sherlock直視他熱愛的孔雀藍眼睛道：

「我不會放棄要你的。」

世上沒有失敗，只有放棄，勇者Sherlock笑得像隻掠食者，他轉身，如同一陣旋風，朗聲道：

「二十分鐘後會議室見。」

John Watson看著他傲慢的背影，揮著手，指示眾人準備開會，他扶額，心想不如就自個兒從八樓跳下去算了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

會議室迷漫著詭譎氣氛，Sherlock仍舊自在強勢主導議題，John則沈默如昔，用微慍的神色盯著他的EP，沒必要到場的Jim卻乖乖的坐在邊上，一臉表達善意的微笑，而應集團主席個人要求，到場維持秩序的Lestrade非常不敬業的準備看熱鬧。

小助理Molly得說，這很有風雨前的寧靜之感。

在Sherlock清楚直接的指示下，會議進行順利，高鐵二期會帶來的後續效應進入討論，失業率的攀升為主軸，卡麥隆政治生命之殘破非一日之寒，對新聞台而言這是個平凡的日子。

但在散會前，身為台內的資淺助裡，身兼網路記者的宅男Anderson忽然舉手：

「我，呃，有個問題其實已經在網路上存在一段時間了，就是上回John攻擊主教的事件，有激進的教會民間團體對John發出了，呃，引用他們的原話是：追殺令…」

John側頭望向這個他從沒記著名字的，老以為他是來修電腦的傢伙，Sherlock則放下手上的文件，皺眉問：

「署名威脅？」

「對，沒錯，我回查他們的ip，不是個人的，這個組織於去年十二月，政府公布同性婚姻立法計劃細節後成立，名稱是『新十字軍』，成員數大概三十人，我混進他們的聊天室，這些傢伙對十字軍的歷史一知半解，有些只是看不慣同性戀者才加入的…」

「你跑進去跟他們討論十字軍的歷史？」Jim撐著臉頰，靠在桌上打趣著問。

「不是吧，你沒被罵跑？」John笑了，完全不以為意，只覺得這個IT guy很好笑。

「是有個傢伙叫我這個犬儒滾蛋，我有解釋犬儒不是這麼用的…」Anderson很正經，但Sherlock急著打斷他：

「別廢話，署名的團體對John發出人身攻擊警告是很嚴重的事，內容呢？」

「是，其實那次吼主教的事件後John的blog裡就常有這類留言…」Anderson翻著眼前的文件，John睜大了眼，訝異地道：

「我有blog？」

「呃，一月份時Jim說你在網路族群裡的親和度太低就建了一個…」Anderson有些慌亂地道。

「那裡頭的文章是誰寫的？別告訴我還有我不知道的推特…」John這下在意了，Anderson忙搖手：

「不，不，依族群分析你的年齡應該使用facebook，推持太，咳，年輕了。」

「我還有facebook…」John喃喃地唸著，一副不可思議的樣子。

「當然，Ian McKellen都有了，而且Jim說他問過你的。」Anderson緊張地道。

Ian McKellen，好吧，我有這麼老了嗎？John還真不知道自己和這位高齡75歲的封爵老演員，在年齡層分析上是同一區塊的。他望向Jim，對方一攤手，道：

「我拿企劃案給你看過，你自己說愛怎麼辦就怎麼辦，還說沒人會去看那些東西的。」

「結果真的有人看？」John好奇了。

「Well，點閱率是還不錯，每天約有五百人。」Jim聳肩。

「這些等一下再討論…」Sherlock氣急，這群白痴怎麼抓不到重點啊？

他大手一揮，直盯著Anderson道：

「署名的威脅可信度極高，把所有的留言內容交給我，Lestrade，」Sherlock望向一旁，皺著眉頭的新聞部總裁：

「重新規劃一下John的出入安全…」

「我拒絕，」John起身，懶散地對著Sherlock道：

「幾個只會在網路上嗆聲的恐同小毛頭就打算來嚇老子，老子還真要為了這些王八蛋限制行動？想都別想。」

「John…」Sherlock正想說服他。但John沒給他機會，他冷然道：

「你給我閉嘴，無論如何都不關你的事。還有，把我的blog和facebook都傳來，我要看你們這些傢伙怎麼冒名亂來的。」John說著起身，走出會議室。

但這的確是我的事。Sherlock氣憤地想著，且不論向來有溫和形象的主播John Watson是怎麼變成極端份子眼中釘的，難到John至此時還不明白，他就是屬於我的嗎？

Sherlock還想追出去找他理論，但Lestrade攔下他，苦笑著道：

「我會處理的，放心。」

怎麼可能放心？Sherlock腦中的記憶部份調出了讓他難以平靜的一幕，那天晚上，在他眼前淌血的那個小傷口。

身為新聞人Sherlock很清楚這類警告認真的成分不多，如果是對著自己來的，那他的態度大概會和John差不多，嗤之以鼻。

可惜不是，Sherlock丟下眾人，衝去找John，打算做最後的努力，要求這位主播注意自身安全，最好是讓他接送，或直接搬來和他同居算了。

看來說服力不夠，Molly看著John在Sherlock面前用力關上玻璃門，高個子EP的鼻子撞出血來，Molly只能說，事實證明，在某些事情上，所有的人都是一樣的…

又笨又呆。

會議草草結束，懶洋洋的Jim搖頭，像看笑話一樣自在，Molly心煩地問：

「看來好像挺麻煩的，我是說，匿名的恐嚇開玩笑的成份居多，但署名不就表示對方是認真的？」

「沒事的，等新間台的法務部門發存證信函，那些白痴就躲回去不敢出聲了。」Jim說著，又看著他的手機笑了：

「對了，Greg，」Jim抬頭對著正要離開的Lestrade道：

「太陽報的Leo問我John的性向問題。好像那天專訪Adler後，台裡有人傳了些東西上推特，寫了奇怪的東西。」

Molly傻住，呆望著Jim。

Lestrade臉上的泰然自在不見了，他皺眉：

「你怎麼回答？」

「我叫他把那則推特傳給我，順便跟他說咱們保留法律追訴權。」Jim嘲諷地笑著。

「這不算正面回應。」Lestrade冷然地望著Jim，這小子顯然有別的想法。

「不然你要我說什麼？謊話？」Jim懶散的表情中有幾份挑釁意味。

「我明白了，我要看那則推持，是誰傳的？」Lestrade直視著他道，Jim覺得向來隨意慵懶的新聞部總裁像打開了某個開關，變得機警強悍。

Jim還是笑著，他按著手機道：

「傳給你了，是個工程部的工讀生，他沒寫什麼，只是說John Watson的情史再加一條，難以想像的帥氣EP…我猜那小子在暗戀Sherlock。」

「我會搞定，你最好也給我放明白一點。」Lestrade帶著明顯的威脅道。

Jim起身，聳肩，一副不關老子的事：

「這話你要說給Sherlock聽，依他那德行，瞞不久的。」

Jim說完就灑脫地離開會議室，Lestrade看著手機，再看看外間，還在那裡按著鼻子，拍門想進John辦公室的情商低能兒Sherlock，苦笑搖頭。

情況不太妙，Molly看著這一切，低下頭，把文件收好，她忽然覺得，Jim並不是像她認為的那樣，溫柔可親的人。

也許他們說的是對的，他是個危險的人。


	9. Chapter 9

Molly是個認真的好助理製作，也就是說，無論出現任何困難的工作，她都會想辦法達成使命。

包括溜進巴茲的停屍間，對著驗屍室的法醫用力賣萌，只求進去望一眼石油公司總裁的屍體。

有個匿名傢伙傳了消息來新聞台，說這位總裁死於某個奇特的性愛遊戲裡。Molly自動請纓，驗屍室裡有她的熟人，負責的宅男法醫曾和她約會過，好吧，對年輕單身女孩而言，這不算什麼值得驕傲的事。

但無論如何，她成功了，Molly同時拒絕了那位長得很守規矩的法醫第二次約會要求，直接落跑。

離開醫院前她將偷拍的照片傳給Sherlock，懷著英雄情結回到編輯室。

她正開心接受同事們的歡呼時，一個陰冷沈鬱的聲音打斷她的得意。

「Molly，進來一下。」Sherlock遠遠地站在EP辦公室門口，皺眉對著她道。

Molly緊張了，她心想那張照片很清楚，死者頸子上的痕跡很明顯，是勒斃的沒錯啊。

「照片，不對嗎？」Molly站在門口，輕聲問。

她眼前的Sherlock看來很不爽，Molly心想也許是她太緊張了，沒拍清楚。Sherlock嚴肅地要她關上門。

「照片還可以，但證據仍不足，還缺人證。」Sherlock拿起手機看著道。

「那我再…」

「和那無關，這條新聞本來就不一定要做，但你還傳了個奇怪的東西給我…」Sherlock將手機轉向Molly。

該死，Molly看到手機螢幕上，有篇文章標題亮晃晃的閃著：

『十個小秘訣，讓他明白你的心意』

「對不起，」Molly慌張地拿出自己的手機看，要命，她把昨天在網路上看到的文章不小心傳給她的上司了。

「別理會那個，我，傳錯了…」

「我知道妳傳錯了，不過…」Sherlock盯著那篇文章，懷疑地問：

「這真的有用嗎？」

「呃？」Molly又傻眼了：

「那，我也不清楚…」

「妳沒試過？」Sherlock望著她，眼神犀利，像在偵訊人犯。

「還，沒機會…」Molly笑得很勉強，後頸都爆出冷汗來了。

「嗯，我確定第一項直接告白是沒用的。」Sherlock把手機丟回桌上，無奈地找出他的煙來。

「哦，好…」看樣子Sherlock沒有很生氣，Molly想可以離開了吧，但就在她打開門時，她想到Sherlock剛說的，直接告白沒用。

他說的是John吧，Sherlock那天在主播台前那句驚天的『我愛你』可是這層樓的人都知道了。當然，還有之後的冷硬主播熊腳飛踢。

理性聰明的EP Sherlock會專心看這種東西，大概是真的無計可施了吧。

Molly這個好心又浪漫的女孩一咬牙，回頭道：

「這篇文章對你沒用的，這些，呃，是給陷入暗戀的女孩看的，你的狀態不合。」

「是嗎？」Sherlock又皺眉了：

「解釋何謂狀態不合。」

果然，Molly心想，上司就像她判斷的，在感情的區塊上有點呆笨。

「John早就知道你的心意了不是嗎？」Molly苦笑著。

Sherlock聞言，心想大概全編輯室的人都知道他的挫敗了，無所謂，他也不想隱瞞任何人。

「我覺得他顯然並不完全明白。」Sherlock氣悶地道。

「不明白的是你。」Molly直截了當地道。

Sherlock向來令人難以親近的冷酷臉上，出現近似天真的疑問，Molly忽然覺得，這個人其實還蠻可愛的。

「好吧，這麼說好了，」Molly有點想幫他，她重新關上門，回身對Sherlock道：

「那天，就是John出狀況的那天，我確定他什麼藥都沒吃，他只是回頭看了一眼新聞警示，就，怎麼說，發瘋了。」

「所以呢？」Sherlock搞不懂她想說什麼。

「我親眼看到的，只有十秒，他呆了十秒，相信我，他臉上的表情我這輩子都不會忘掉，那是，痛苦，痛到無法忍受的痛苦。而他那時認為你死了。」

Sherlock沈默以對，在阿富汗他看到的只有John對著主教大罵的鏡頭。

「所以我說，不明白的是你，你不知道他當下有多難受，而那還是你落跑了三年後，他面對你的死訊時的感覺，要是我，別說痛苦了，你最好是給我死得乾淨點。」

Molly忍不住直說了，她旁觀了這麼些時日，一切都很清楚的；John明明就還愛著Sherlock。

「所以，妳建議我該怎麼辦？」Sherlock望著她，認真誠心地問，那雙灰藍眼睛像看到救星了一樣發亮。

是的，Sherlock是個尊重專家的人，他現在心目中的專家就是Molly。

Molly笑了，覺得自己是非常不稱職的感情咨商師，她低下頭：

「我都還得看十個小秘訣，你覺得我會有辦法嗎？」

「說的也是。」Sherlock也笑了。他推斷Molly大概在暗戀著誰吧，也許是Sebastian，他們好像走得很近。

「不過，」Molly笑得溫暖：

「他愛你，我確定的，也許他現在不想理你，但等他氣消了，他也會想通的。」

「要等很久嗎？」Sherlock無奈地道。

Molly其實很想跟他說，依你的犯行，等個十年看會不會碰上大赦吧。不過，好心的女孩只是笑著道：

「我不知道，但值得你努力。」

她留下可愛的微笑，回去工作，Sherlock心想，這女孩很奇怪，那麼了解別人的事，自己的事卻完全不清楚？

還是感情就是這麼詭異無理的事呢？

不過，她說的對。Sherlock想著，John值得他付出整個世界。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Molly說，努力是值得的，但她沒說清楚要如何努力。

所謂的努力與行動有關，Sherlock認為自己的行動方針必須有所改進，於是他要Molly傳些普通人類的資料來，Molly無奈，把自己常上的情感咨詢網頁『如何開啓美好戀情』傳給他。

很好，有這些他向來不屑一顧的資料，Sherlock可以進行反撲計劃了。

建議一，要那個人重新愛上你，就必須不時稱讚他。

不錯，這個建議正合他心意，Sherlock自己也是個熱愛他人褒獎的，於是他就在副控室對著剛拿財政部開鍘完的John說：太好了，犀利幽默，John，你是最了不起的凡人，只有你能將我的天才反映在世人面前。

當然，John的反應是在廣告時間氣呼呼地瞪著鏡頭像要殺人了一樣。

好吧，誠心誠意的讚美John完全不接受，Sherlock打算走俗氣一點的路線。

建議二，送花。送花給對方能適當的暗示自己想和他發生關係，好的，Sherlock的確很想再抱著John，呃，做什麼都成。但送花實在太老套，他決定送些非常像花又很有暗示性，還很合乎John熱愛美食這個特點的植物。

新科技產品，DIY綜合菇類太空包禮籃送進John的辦公室時，Sherlock很得意地說，看，這玩意只要澆點水就會長香菇，還能拿來吃，多實用…

又失敗了，John冷淡的丟回去說，等它長出香菇來再說。

建議三，送昂貴的禮物可以表達對方在你心中的地位。

也對，Sherlock心想，香菇的確是太平凡的東西，要送特別的禮物，對方才會感動。於是他訂了三十二巨冊，手工真皮燙金精裝本大英百科全書給John。這玩意兒符合Molly傳給他的交往需知網頁上送情人禮物的應有要件，昂貴精緻，有氣質還很實用。

但John看了一眼後說：這套書你比較需要，尤其是S字部的太陽系，請好好讀完；況且我有DVD版了。

沒錯，一千多英鎊，叠起來130公分高的精品又遭到退回的命運。

Sherlock決定把那個網頁的書籤給刪了。

到底要如何作為才能讓John恢復對他的感情呢？Sherlock真是被困住了。

不過，刪掉他認為無用的東西不代表他就打算放棄，做人直接不會拐彎的Sherlock還是很堅持，從外人眼中，比方說Lestrade看來，這小子簡直是痴纏著John了。

他會在開會時肆無忌憚的望著John，沒事還要靠著他，按他的肩膀，摸他的手。John總是閃身，抽手，活像Sherlock身上有病毒一樣。

Sherlock還堅持要陪John走去坐地鐵，就算John拒絕Sherlock也要死跟著他，搞到John得趁他不注意時偷偷溜回家。

Molly這位新身份是上司的情感咨詢師實在看不下去了。

Sherlock現在正專注檢視她專訪石油公司總裁的地下情人，某位名牌男性內衣模特兒，他聲稱那位總裁是在召妓時玩得太過火才死的。

Molly眼見四下無其他人，於是她在Sherlock身旁小聲地說：

「你為何不直接問呢？」

「問什麼？等一下，他的說詞漏洞太多…」Sherlock看著時間線，對受訪者飄忽的說法感到不對勁。

「沒錯，我也覺得怪，不過其他新聞台也收到消息，昨天ITV就開始報導了，這種緋聞加凶殺很吸收視率的…不，」Molly也盯著螢幕，她其實對受訪的那個小子也不太放心，因為專訪時那傢伙不停的對她使眼色，還想請她去喝一杯。

「我是說，你為什麼不直接問John的想法？」Molly抬頭，看著Sherlock的後腦杓問。

「有什麼好問的？John的肢體語言表達的很清楚，就是生氣…不成，我們不報，這裡頭疑問太多，要再往上查，沒人會自己報這種料的，除非有好處，這也許只是個煙霧彈。」

Sherlock起身，悠然地道。

「好吧，Sherlock，你總在觀察嗎？」Molly道。

「嗯，像這傢伙，」Sherlock比了一下螢幕上的帥男孩：

「他的眼球在妳問到關鍵問題時會往右飄移，那表示他在說明事實時想像的成份居多，這小子還不是個說謊能手，帶去蘇格蘭場測謊就能知道他都在胡說。」

「所以依你的觀察John是在生氣，但你有感覺到有何不同嗎？」Molly苦笑著，她心想這麼聰明的人，怎麼如此簡單的事都看不出來？

「感覺？」Sherlock不解。

「好吧，我說得簡單點，你有多久沒挨揍了？」Molly笑得泰然。

Sherlock蹙眉，怔怔地，幾秒後，他笑開了。

「Molly我愛你。」他說著，用力抱一下小助理，親了一下她的臉頰後轉身得意地大步離開。

Molly看著他的背影，笑著搖頭，眼神卻對上了和Sherlock側身而過的Jim。

Jim在微笑，若有所思的。

Molly心想，天哪，有沒有哪個人能跟她說，她該怎麼辦呢？該如何在那雙黑色眼睛望著她時不要心慌意亂呢？

想想，自己才是傻的那一個。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John Watson盯著茶水間裡那堆怪紙盒，裡頭還冒出了些更怪的粉紅色東西。

Sherlock的香菇。

看來他退回後有好心人收了，放在這裡養著。其實很好玩，John伸手摸了一下，真是菇類。

只有Sherlock才會想到送這種東西。

John喝著茶，看著紙盒上爆出來的怪菇，心想就算收成了他也不太敢吃吧。

Sherlock的腦子非常人所能理解，John就搞不懂他最近為何要送這些東西，尤其是百科全書，John認真的覺得沒常識的Sherlock才該把那套書乖乖看完。

其實John最近感到有點恐慌。

他發現自己漸漸習慣Sherlock了，習慣他的碰觸，他的聲音，習慣看著他。

當年的感覺好像又慢慢回來了。

恐慌會在Sherlock走在他身邊，他的手不自主的放在自己的肩上，對著他用迷人的聲音嘲諷世事時出現。

John會害怕那時自己心底湧出的感覺。

原諒與否對John而言已不再是他關注的重點，他想著的是當年那種跨出一步即無法回頭的義無返顧，而現在的他不確定自己是否還有那種勇氣。

John知道Sherlock要什麼，他不知道的是自己還給不給的起。

三年的時間對Sherlock而言似乎像只過了三秒，他的天才和迷人的思維完全沒變，連那點令人難以放心的天真也還留著，比方說，最近大夥在追的案子，所有的新聞台都播了，他們用『有消息來源指出』就帶過，然後大肆報導故事中難堪的骯髒情節，觀眾沒看到John用嘲諷的口氣報導這件熱門新聞，很多人就此轉台，而這全因為Sherlock說了句證據不足。

只有Sherlock才會堅持真相永遠大於收視率。John為此其實是心悅誠服的，在放棄報導時他刻意表現出不滿，但心中明明就想給這個特別的，公正的天才一個真心讚賞。

你令人驚嘆。

這更加深了他的恐慌。

有些事不是因為無法理解才感到害怕，John是因為太清楚再來會發生什麼事。

他會重新愛上這個人。而John累了，不願再去經歷那些東西，那些得用上全部心力才能面對的事；更何況一成不變的Sherlock連句道歉的話都還沒說。

John對著那堆詭異小菇類嘆了口氣，轉身想回辦公室時就聽到Sherlock在吼著他的名字。

「John在那裡？有人看到John Watson嗎？」

聲音大得好像John剛殺了他的貓，他要找人報仇一樣。

「在這裡。」John對著衝過門前的Sherlock沒好氣地道。

「太好了，John，我明白了，你不生氣了。」Sherlock按著他的肩，將他往茶水間裡推。

什麼東西？John死皺著眉頭，Sherlock一臉宇宙真相就此大白一樣，興奮莫名。

「Molly！哦，她是天才…John，你已經不生氣了所以很久沒揍我了，對吧？」

John呆滯地看著他，他心裡想著的是，好，再給他一拳吧。

但他沒動作，只是面對Sherlock，冷淡，無情緒的望著他。

「不對嗎？那裡出錯了？這不是很好的證明嗎？」Sherlock急切地道，手還放在他肩上，John被他逼到牆邊了。

他臉上的疑惑擔憂讓John忽然很想笑。但他忍著，吸了口氣，淡定地問：

「Sherlock，你到底想要什麼。」

他問了一個自己很清楚答案的問題。

Sherlock放開手，John的反應像澆了桶冰水一樣。

「我想要你，想要你像當年那樣，怎麼說，你愛我吧？那時候，你是愛我的。」

Sherlock沮喪且煩躁，他退開，垂著肩，像個剛踢輸球的大男孩。

John心裡的恐怖份子在大叫，小心，攻擊來了，再不跑你就死定了。

「好，」John直視著他，把那份恐慌用力壓下，他對Sherlock道：

「Sherlock，說對不起我是全世界最白痴的人。」

「什麼？」Sherlock聽不懂。

「快點說。」John厲聲道，像個嚴厲的小學老師。

「對不起我是全世界最白痴的人。」Sherlock完全不了解，但他說了。

John笑了，Sherlock覺得那是這陣子他看過最美好的表情。

「Good，我原諒你。」John道。

「這樣就好了？」Sherlock非常驚訝，煩了這些時日，原來只要道歉就好？

「所以你還是愛我的。」得寸近尺的Sherlock笑得很開心。

John沈下臉，就知道這個人還是搞不清楚狀況。

「不，Sherlock，我只是原諒你了。」

John說完就走，他一定得如此，丟下Sherlock，快點離開。

該死，John想著，他又跨出那一步了。


	10. Chapter 10

「我不需要保鑣。」John冷冷地道。

他坐在編輯室半開放的會議室裡，盯著外間那位留著長卷髮，一臉精明樣的非裔女子，她穿著淺色褲裝，身材不錯，外套左上方槍袋的痕跡鼓鼓地，正站在Anderson身後，低頭看著那位宅男IT guy的電腦螢幕。

Lestrade早先介紹她給John認識時說，這位是Sally Donovan，保全公司派來的。

「這不是你說了算，讓我提醒你，身為黃金時段的主播，簽約金高達千萬英鎊，你對新聞台而言是重要資產，」Lestrade安適地喝茶，他最近又開始戒酒了：

「上頭覺得應該送個人來看著，我查過了，她是蘇格蘭場退職人員，經歷還不錯。」

「你要我這個退役的前陸軍軍官讓一位女士保護？」John沒好氣地道。

「Well，關於這點…」Lestrade笑得狡黠：

「她不止是來保護你的，既然得找人全天候跟著你，那麼，女士會比較好些，狗仔拍到的照片也安全點。」

John呿了一聲，他看過那些留言了，非常無禮，除了漫罵外完全沒內容可言，他不擔心，因為底下反駁的留言更多。

九成以上的英國人支持立法禁止性向歧視，John實在看不出為何要因這少數恐同神經病的威嚇而限制自己的行動。

更何況有個卷頭高個子每天都死纏著他不放，Sherlock現在過份到送他進家門口才肯走。

他連John搭地鐵都跟著，John記憶中的Sherlock應該是非常討厭公共交通工具的。但如今此人卻樂此不疲。

John最頭疼的地方是，Sherlock總要用過高的聲調在他身邊評論同車乘客：某人剛失業，對面那位女士才和情夫分手準備回家，那個看來很乖的男學生其實和老師有私情…

如果被評論的人沒聽見這些直白的推理，John也許還會覺得有趣，但可惜的是他們已經快成為倫敦地鐵上最不受歡迎的乘客了。

那位Lestrade請來的專業保鑣在Anderson桌前收集資料，搞得那位呆宅男臉紅得像豬肝，他手忙腳亂的點著螢幕上的資訊，用高昂的聲調說著：這是最近才傳來的恐嚇信，從用語上看來是倫敦本地人沒錯…

好吧，John苦笑，最少這位有攜槍許可的女士讓Anderson像見了女神一樣開心。

保鑣Sally Donovan給我們緊張興奮的Anderson一個讚許的微笑後，起身走進會議室。

「貼身保護？妳不會要跟著我回家吧？」John打趣著望向她。

Sally聳肩：「任務是這麼要求的。」

「不，不成，」John搖頭起身，準備離座上主播台，快開播了：

「恕我無禮，你的任務和我無關，我不同意任何不相干的人進入我的私人領域。」

「資料顯示不少女性都曾在你的漂亮公寓裡過夜，這說法不合理。」Sally淡然地道。

「她們全和我有某方面關連，妳也打算成為其中之一嗎？」John站在那裡，堅持且揶揄地笑著，Lestrade搖頭，John Watson從不放棄任何調情的機會，即使是為了拒絕。

「Nice try，可惜我幾分鐘前知道你有男朋友了。」Sally回他一個心知肚明的笑容。

John怔了一下，轉頭不悅地望著遠處的Anderson，那傢伙看著女保鑣發呆傻笑，大概把Sally當成他電腦桌面上正和恐龍對戰的Lara Croft化身了吧。

Sally搖頭笑著：

「別怪他，我有必要知道誰會忽然接近你，做出過份親密的舉動，以免誤傷。」

「我沒有男朋友，那位傳說中的怪人要是敢做出這種動作，我不反對妳直接開槍。」John收起笑意，冷淡地反駁。

「是嗎？」Sally無所謂地道。

John無奈地想，在這些人眼裡他和Sherlock到底是什麼形態？情人嗎？

「聽著，那都是些無聊的八卦…」John正要解釋，一個高大身影忽然衝進會議室，直接往John背後撲上，突地將他的身子轉過來，興奮地道：

「John，我是對的，那個案子果然有鬼。」Sherlock說著，John呆掉了，Sally抱著胸蹙眉微笑，望向Lestrade，一臉『我該開槍嗎？』。

Lestrade笑著搖頭。

「Sherlock…」John試圖掙脫，旁若無人的Sherlock卻進一步握住他的臉，直視著他的眼睛道：

「台本要改，我們今天可以報那條爛新聞了，蘇格蘭場的Hopkins探長接受我的推理，他剛來電確認石油公司的總裁的確是他殺，凶手就是他親生兒子，在各大媒體放話的其實是那小子的情人…」

「Sherlock，」John有點火大：

「你知道我們十分鐘後就要直播了嗎？」

開播前改台本這種事自從Sherlock接手後常常發生，John已經快要習慣了，只能說這全是因為他們的EP是不可預知的天才。

「那不重要，這是我們的獨家，我已經派記者到現場了，」Sherlock得意極了，這可是他用自己的超強觀察力，說服了警方重新調查下的結果，Hopkins探長理所當然的給他們獨家報導，以表謝意。

「你行的，我相信你。」Sherlock說著，竟忘我的捧著John的臉，用力吻了一下他的額頭，然後立刻旋身飛去編輯室下令改台本。

John怔在那裡看他，這個人，總是令他措手不及。

「咳，」Sally走到他身邊，打趣地笑道：

「直接開槍？」

John無法回答，只能沒好氣地快步離開。

「看來無聊的八卦可信度很高。」Sally側過頭對Lestrade，她的雇主道。

「所以才麻煩。」Lestrade無奈地道。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

直播現場對John而言愈來愈驚險。

危機隨時會出現，送到主播台前的台本總是最後一分鐘才修正完成，讀稿機最常出現的字句是『即興』，而危險之最是總令他重心不穩的，Sherlock迷人的聲音老在他耳柔裡環繞著。

像現在，台本在倒數五秒時才送到他面前，第一節就是大獨家，Sherlock在副控室，對著他的耳機說明案情，和不在台本上的，那了不起的推理經過。

Sherlock可能永遠不知道，John最迷戀他的時刻，就是當Sherlock展現超凡的能力時。

在主播台前的John看不見他，但他眼前出現的影像，是這個人正昂首，得意傲慢地，將那些凡人無法企極的細微觀察力和智慧，用純粹明亮的方式，說出來。

在Sherlock的話語中，一切暗影都會明顯到像原就放在你眼前，無所遁形。

真正的天才，John不由自主的欽佩他。

但現在不是讚嘆的時機，他抬眼，聽著Sherlock說，都明白了嗎？好，Hopkins的專訪在二十秒後上。

開播音樂出現，攝影機亮燈，John微笑：

「晚安，這是晚間新聞，我是John Watson。喧驣一時的Gloria Scott石油公司總裁James Trevor驟逝事件，今日有重大發展，本台獨家取得來自倫敦警察廳的最新消息，承辦警官Hopkins探長將宣布破案，是的，這是不折不扣的凶殺案件，並非坊間流傳的性醜聞，凶手很不幸的正是死者的兒子，Victor Trevor，以下是來自新蘇格蘭場，Hopkins探長的說明。」

John側身面對一旁的大螢幕，Sherlock指示換上蘇格蘭場直播畫面，很習慣媒體，頗好虛名的探長出現在鏡頭前自在地笑著道：

「這件疑案是因為出現了關鍵性的線索，由本廳的工作同仁努力追查後才破案的，檢查官目前已正式起訴Victor Trevor先生，罪名是謀殺他的父親，James Trevor。」

鏡頭下的John似乎很認真的在望著探長忘形的說著他的破案經過，但其實John現在真想看到Sherlock亮如星子的眼睛，此人平日的銳氣和不耐在這種時候會轉化成近乎稚氣的得意。

現場記者繼續訊問細節，John沒去想這樣一個大獨家會讓新聞台的收視率多幾個百分點，他只是想著Sherlock在幾次台本會議上決斷的說：

『我們不播道聽塗說的八卦，這是John的現場，從他口中說出的只有真相。』

於是將近一整週都不播這條大新聞，廣告主開始施壓，這個決定搞得連Lestrade都快招架不住了。

真相是嗎？John笑了，如果真要傳達正確信息，那麼他應該說，是本台的執行製作從龐雜的骯髒桃色煙霧中，用他無人能及的精密觀察和強大的推理，幫你們這群無能之輩找出真相的。

John看著口沬橫飛的探長，微笑著，他耐心地等待探長交代完案情，在鏡頭回到現場時，對著攝影機道：

「根據探長的說法，此事全應歸功於倫敦警方的努力，的確，警方這次的表現算是稱職，但據本台了解，所謂的關鍵性證據是由一位非常熱心，且聰明過人的市民提供的，相關的細節在這段談話中顯然被忽略，但請容我向那位熱心市民說一句，你令人驚嘆。」

這些話不在讀稿機裡，而John的耳機難得的靜默無聲。

「好的，真相大白，來談談正經事，美國外交部日前緊急宣布關閉海外二十五間大使館…」

一直到這段現場時間結束，上廣告，Sherlock都不發一語。

John泰然地微笑看著二號攝影機，他知道在副控室的Sherlock看到的，是他正面，沈靜的影像。

他看不見對方，看不見Sherlock直視著他的影像，如同處在空無一人的曠野，眼前螢幕上這張微笑的臉是唯一存在的有形事物。

「John，」在廣告結束前五秒，Sherlock終於出聲：

「下回注意，呃，時間差，我…」

Sherlock欲言又止。

「從我口中說出的必須是真相。」John望著鏡頭，看著不在眼前的Sherlock道：

「謝謝。」

他明白的，Sherlock花這麼多心思，時間，為的就是這個：John Watson的新聞。

Sherlock笑了，他拿到手了，世上唯一值得的東西，來自那個人的讚賞。

「不用謝，」Sherlock笑著，回到他傲然的氣勢：

「你是我的，當然必須是最好的。」

不知為何，從Sherlock回來後，只要他說出類似的話時，John都會氣得半死，但現在，他卻不生氣了。

取而代之的，是從心臟裡傳來的強烈震動，和腦中無法阻擋的一個想法。

『他媽的，該死，又愛上他了。』

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sherlock並不反對幫John請一位保鑣，但Sally Donovan成了Sherlock最看不順眼的人。

八點的新聞結束時，Anderson開心的回報說John的blog和fb被留言塞爆，之前質疑他們的觀眾回流了，細心點的還開始詢問John在新聞中所透露，熱心聰明的市民是如何協助警方破案的。

這本應讓Sherlock志得意滿，如果他沒發現那位保鑣小姐不准他跟著John回家的話。

「我要送John回家。」Sherlock抗拒著。

「根據專業的判斷這很危險。」Sally叉著腰，強勢地道。

兩人相對時視線交錯如同戰場上的交火線，Sherlock在第一時間認定自己討厭這個依賴武力的人。

「愚蠢，妳只能在出事時保護他，我有本事讓他完全避開危險。」Sherlock不屑地道。

「自大，這種態度才是最危險的。」Sally昂首，這個人的無禮令她火大。

「兩位慢慢吵，」John說著，穿上外套，拿起他的公事包，直接從擋在門口的交火網中間走過：

「我先走了。」

當然，他期待的獨自一人安閒回家這個微小心願還是沒達成，Sherlock和Sally同時追上他，跟著進了電梯。

他們一路從電梯吵到樓下，Sally堅持要開車送John，她用了殺手鐗，電視台高層下令，John在恐嚇危機沒解除之前都得坐她的車上下班。

「妳這不是保鑣而是獄卒。」John沒好氣地道。

「不然你就等同違約，不用我提醒你，你的合約裡有一條履約保證，新聞台可以人身安全將影響合約進行，對你做出必要的保護。」Sally氣勢十足地道。

好吧，John聳肩，看在錢的份上他同意了，但不服氣的Sherlock還是跟著他上車，不顧Sally的反對。

John很無奈，Sherlock看來是要跟到底了，新來的保鑣女士那副唯我有資格保護John Watson的態度激怒他了，尤其是他還知道這可惡的女人要陪著John進家門，做完安檢才要走。

「你也同意要加強Mr. Watson的出入安全，但你的行為只會讓他陷入危險，看過那些留言了嗎？這些瘋子要是知道他有男朋友，情況會更糟。」Sally邊開車邊對著身旁的Sherlock不悅地道。

「他不是我的男朋友，媽的要我說幾次啊？」坐在後座形同囚犯的John賭氣地道。

「第一，妳說的沒錯我是他的男朋友，第二，這並不會造成危險因為我的能力足以讓John安全無虞，」Sherlock傲慢地看著車窗外道：

「比方說，在剛才那個路口妳就該要往右側車道加速，因為那輛狗仔車已經跟著我們十分鐘了，妳現在等於停在他們最容易拍攝的位置，對了，John，你可以按下車窗揮個手讓他們拍，我說過你今天看來迷人極了嗎？」

「你夠了。」John沒好氣地道，但他當真按下車窗，學英女王朝外頭微笑揮手。

鄰車的狗仔攝影師很盡責的也按下車窗，拍了張照順便吼了句：「John，今天幹得好，能告訴我“熱心市民”是誰嗎？」

Sally沒等John回話就用中央控制把車窗關好鎖死，她現在真的很火大了，這兩個人根本就一搭一唱地在找她麻煩。

不想合作的John和一路挑剔嘮叨的Sherlock快惹火她了，努力維持專業形象的Sally終於把John送進大樓公寓地下室，她和Sherlock一人一邊，像在押解人犯一樣守著John進電梯。

當John打算拿出鑰匙卡開門前，Sherlock忽然按住他的手。

「等一下。」Sherlock道，他將John往身後拉，仔細看了一下，轉頭對Sally道：

「妳的槍，方便拿出來嗎？」

Sally蹙眉不解，Sherlock煩躁地指著門鎖旁幾不可見的金屬擦痕道：

「有人試圖入侵。」

John怔怔地站住，他很清楚Sherlock的能耐，Sally看了他一眼，彈開槍袋上的銅扣，手按在槍柄上。

Sherlock想拿過John的鑰匙卡，John撥開他的手，自己開門。

要是真有什麼不對勁的事，那John也不打算要他人擋在自己前面，尤其是Sherlock。

門鎖閃綠燈，卡的一聲開了，Sherlock和Sally同時把John往後推，開門進去。

一進門，John就忍不住倒吸一口氣。

他的公寓，他漂亮整潔，裝潢得明亮舒適的家，被人用各種難看的油漆，噴上相當下流的文字給毀了。

一堆fuck，排泄物等難看字眼，John看著客廳最顯眼處的牆上，大大的『Sadomit Go HELL』，不發一語。

媽的，John火大地想，這些王八蛋真的搞毛老子了，這群人沒文化到複雜一點的字就不會寫了嗎？真要詛咒人也別拼錯字吧。

Sally大步巡視四周，同時打電話報警。

Sherlock站在他身邊，看著牆面，幾分鐘後，他道：

「嫌犯應該不是和管理員串通的，清潔工的可能性較大，他們原本打算從門口入侵的，失敗後轉為從落地窗進來，」他說著，把John的身子往後拉一點，靠近牆面聞了一下：

「從揮發的狀態看來他們是在下午四點左右做案的，現在去調監視錄影還來得及…」

John望向他，Sherlock臉上沒有同情，氣憤，他看來冷靜理性到如同機器。

Sally走過來，皺著眉，苦笑著正想安慰John，但她發現，John並不生氣難過，他只是望著Sherlock，那個怪人現在四處亂轉，仔細的察看地板和家俱，不時說著：John，這真是蠢，這些人作案時連手套都沒戴，還留了一堆跡證…

他居然還有些興奮。

Sally真是生氣了，她心想這個人沒有同理心嗎？還說自己是John的男朋友呢。

怪的是，應該生氣的John卻笑了。

「所以呢？作案人數？」John放下公文包，抱胸問著。

「四人，不會更多，教育程度低，不是受僱，你的筆電沒被偷，表示這群人的目的就是恐嚇…」Sherlock說著，這時他才想到，發生這種事，John可能會生氣或害怕吧。

糟了。

Sherlock怔住，他望著John，沒辦法判斷出此人現在的心情，因為他一直在笑著。

「你，咳，還好嗎？」Sherlock輕聲地問。Sally搖頭，終於想起來了嗎？

「很好，好極了。」John道，他掃了一眼自己的房子，搖著頭：

「這群白痴也只想到這個爛點子？嚇幼稚園小鬼嗎？」

Sherlock靠近他，伸手按著他的肩膀，凝視他的眼睛，John沒甩開，只是回望他淺笑道：

「沒事。」

警察到了，看來Hopkins探長相當重視這件事，他親自帶隊來查看，Sherlock立刻上前說明，要求調監視器畫面。探長反射性的想請他讓警方辦案就好，但Sherlock不放過他。

「今晚要先去酒店休息吧？這裡一團亂，警方還要搜索…」Sally微笑對著John說，她已經將眼前這位比電視上看來還矮小可愛的男人當成被害者了，直覺地想安慰他，前女警的習慣。

「嗯…」John沈吟著，他聽到Sherlock的聲音又大了起來，這小子正在罵管理員完全沒有警覺性，警察請他閃一邊別礙事，但Sherlock卻更向前一步，指責他們動作太慢…

John靜靜看著他，Sherlock的頭抬得高高的，John老覺得Hopkins快要往他那長長的下巴上招呼了。

「不，我不去酒店。」John斷然地道，他抬頭對著Sherlock大聲地問：

「Sherlock，你的公寓能讓我借住嗎？」

Sherlock停止了他連珠炮式的攻擊，呆滯的回頭看John，他覺得自己好像聽到什麼奇怪的話。

Sally則呆望著John，此人說話時中氣十足，臉上的表情幾可以說是愉悅了。

「這群不識字的王八蛋膽敢闖進來，那老子也不能示弱，」John看著Sherlock，這個人從一進門就給了他勇氣，讓他明白世人之無趣渺小，而守護他的人又是如何的天才且超然。

「我就要住到我男朋友家裡去，如何？」John轉頭，對著Sally笑道。

Hopkins很開心，因為威脅要投訴警方的新聞台天才製作人在第一時間放過他們，拖著他的主播走了。


	11. Chapter 11

John Watson其實是個衝動的人。

他的人生中有幾個決定是在衝動下做的，比方說從軍，他當時是覺得急救外科是他的強項，於是就去了戰場。

進電視台也是的，John只是幫老朋友Mike救火；當年Mike負責製作的兒童節目出了差錯，主持人涉嫌和15歲助理主持發生性醜聞，Mike無奈，只能把節目顧問，前軍醫John Watson臨時拖進攝影棚，去演個抱著泰迪熊教小朋友衛生安全常識的主持人。

至於上主播台就更衝動了，那天是因為倫敦地鐵發生爆炸案，他離現場不遠，立刻衝去救人，同台的攝影記者在混亂中跑來認親，搶拍急救現場後要全身是血的John幫個忙，因為同行的採訪記者在看到斷肢後就昏了。John在將傷患和記者送上救護車後接過麥克風，他冷靜專業的表現讓新聞台主管Lestrade在看了錄影後，立馬決定了他的新任晨間新聞主播。

做人做事都不會顧慮太多的John這回也一樣衝動。

當他看著自己的家被人無禮地破壞，強烈的惡意迎面而來，槍林彈雨中打滾過的前軍醫不覺恐懼，而是火大。

他對Sally說，我就要住到男朋友家，還當著一群警察的面大聲說出口，其實多少有點賭氣的成份。

不過撿到大便宜的Sherlock可不這麼認為。

「你們需要兩間臥房嗎？」Mrs. Hudson，Sherlock的房東在John被他的高個子EP推進位於倫敦貝克街，221B的起居室裡時親切地問著。

「當然需…」

「不用。」

好的，Sherlock沒給John回完話的機會，斷然拒絕老太太的好意。

老太太笑得很有心思，完全不理會John對著她的背影急道：「不是的我需要另一間房…」

她喃喃地唸著：「Sherlock你怎麼把房子搞得這麼亂，這樣會給男朋友不良印象的，」還笑著對John說：「這小子不愛整理環境你別介意…」

什麼東西？John這下才想到，不對，他又太衝動了。

「這不是問題…」John還在做最後努力，想說服這位可能聽力有問題的老太太，但Mrs. Hudson沒空理他，只是忙著把Sherlock丟在起居間地板，脖子上纏了條圍巾的假人給抬起來收好。

送他們來此地的Sally則相當仔細的巡查了一下，她不滿的搖頭，認定這間位於二樓的老舊公寓裡維安設備不足，於是她基於專業判斷道：

「嗯，你們睡在一起是安全點，好，我先走了，明天再來接你。」

她的臉上出現疲態，一副老娘要回家睡覺了你們好自為之的隨意樣，放心離去。

現在是怎樣？John無力的想著，兩位女士都和Sherlock說好了嗎？非要我直接躺上這傢伙的床？

Hudson太太手按著有神經痛問題的臀部，夜深了，她放棄收拾Sherlock造成的混亂，反正人都進來了，這時整理也來不及，她搖頭叨唸著：

「算了，Mr. Watson你將就一晚吧，我不打擾你們了，對了，晚上別太吵啊，這裡的隔音不太好——不錯，Sherlock帶男朋友回家了，Mrs. Turner還說要幫他介紹呢，得去跟她說不用了…」

老太太悠晃著下樓，John呆立當場，心想：該死，掉進賊窩了。

賊笑著的Sherlock滿意地站在他身邊，不規矩的手開始伸向John的腰。

「不准亂來。」John冷冷地道，拍掉他的手，立刻退開。

Sherlock不服氣的進逼，像老鷹要抓小雞似地靠近，死盯著John道：

「三十分鐘前你自行供稱了我們的情人關係，在場除了我還有五個人證，不容抵賴。」

「我現在翻供。」John叉著腰，高抬著頭冷眼望向他，直接耍無頼了。

「我不管，這裡就一間臥房一張床，你只能跟我睡。」Sherlock比他更無頼。

「謝謝你的好心收留——」John說著，他轉過身四下張望，這間公寓很特別，老舊的裝潢裡，亂糟糟的擺放一堆詭異的東西，像實驗器材之類的。牆面貼著頗有維多莉亞時期風格的壁紙，John覺得很有Sherlock的味道。

John漫步到起居間最亂的地方，終於找到了他的歸宿：

「我睡沙發就好。」John順手將一張皮製綠色長沙發上的書本，資料，還有其他叫不出名字的怪東西移開，他拿起一顆骷髏頭時疑惑地望了一眼屋主，Sherlock說小心點那是我朋友。

John搖頭，將那位只剩頭骨的朋友安放在壁爐上方，自在的回到沙發裡坐定，死活都不肯挪移的樣子。

Sherlock腦子裡開始快轉，他想著自己屋子裡好東西不少，要是給John來杯加料的茶，幾分鐘後就可以抱上床，呃，幹什麼都成。但身為有教養的男朋友，做這種事太沒品，更重要的是依邏輯推斷，這種行動不安全，John醒來後必會將他大卸八塊。

Sherlock觀察著John的態度，他真不了解，明明是John自己說他要住到男朋友家的，根據Molly提供的資訊，這就算告白了啊？

果然網路上的說法都不能信頼。

小個子主播現在舒服地像在自己家一樣，他包裹在淺灰色毛衣裡，坐在Sherlock的沙發上，閒散的拿起遙控器開電視看。整個人看來很放鬆，嗯，太放鬆了點，Sherlock心想，算了，最少這個人對他沒有任何戒心。

剛才在John公寓裡看到的那些下流的威嚇好像沒影響到此人的心情，他按著遙控器找節目，還笑著說：不錯，Sherlock你裝了HBO啊…，好像他不是來避難的，只是拜訪朋友。

John一直都是個勇敢的人，但那些人都闖到他家裡去了，Sherlock開始想，要是當時John剛好在家呢？會發生什麼事？

這種想法令Sherlock不安，雖然從理性判斷，要是他們真的膽敢對John做出人身攻擊，不會等到他不在家時才入侵，那些無聊的破壞行動只是證明了這群歹徒懦弱愚昧，無需在意。

但理性在此時好像沒什麼作用，Sherlock觀察著他的形態和自己的心情，總覺得世界好像變得詭異且迷人。

原因是來自他現在感受到的陌生情緒，恐懼。只有John能令Sherlock無所畏懼的腦子裡湧出這個感覺。

John總令他擔憂，他在意這個人的安全，即使明知道不會有事的。

221B這個熟悉的地方現在好像也在變化，和John在一起時總有那股奇異的感覺，只要他在，整個空間就會開始自行轉化，變得溫暖迷人。Sherlock現在極想要把這個可愛的人擁入懷中，但又覺得，就這樣看著他也很好。

John現在很安全，外界被隔絕，無人能打擾他們，這是他的領地，Sherlock向來厭惡其他人類，包括他親生哥哥，只有John，才能這樣令他愉悅，泰然的存在於他的私人領域中。

他又開始認真考慮是不是要把這個矮小主播藏起來了。

John沙金色的頭髮和毛衣融合在綠沙發上，映著壁爐的光，呈現出柔和的光彩，Sherlock的公寓從來不曾這麼溫暖。多一個人在場的感覺怎會如此不同？Sherlock現在只想靠近他。

Sherlock聳肩，脫下西裝外套，這是他自己的家，他想幹啥都成，現在他想坐到John身邊。

John沒有反對，只是閒散地靠著沙發，看屋主付費的有線頻道。

「無聊。」Sherlock唸著，搶過John手上的遙控器，他可不想看John的緋聞女友參與演出的古裝奇幻劇。

「喂，我還沒看完啊。」借住的房客抗議著。

「這是我的電視，這個時段我只看重播新聞。」

Sherlock理所當然地道，他舒服的躺在椅背上，長腿往茶几上靠，側身貼著John的手，整個人占了三分之二的空間；無論如何，這可是他的沙發。

「在電視台還沒看夠嗎？」John沒好氣地道，好吧，寄人籬下，這點禮節還是要顧的，他只能無奈地看著自己的影像出現在螢光幕前，說著晚安…

「當然不夠，這是你的時間，我只想看你。」Sherlock憊懶地望著電視微笑。

John無語，他轉過頭看著電視螢幕，自己的影像正在說：容我向那位熱心市民說一句，你令人驚嘆。

Sherlock低沈的笑聲傳來，悠然得意，John轉向他，是了，這就是他當時想看到的表情。

像個孩子一樣，驕傲明亮。

「我是真心的。」John轉回頭，繼續看電視。

他說的是那句話，你令人驚嘆。

「我知道。」Sherlock沒看他，語氣還是那樣，了然於胸的自信。

John沈默。他只是坐在那裡，看著他自己報的舊聞，牆上的黑框液晶螢幕裡的東西其實只經過他的眼睛，John的心並沒有在那裡。

他只是在感受一股奇異的氛圍。

John坐在這間比他的豪華公寓小巧簡樸，充滿老舊且溫暖氣息的，Sherlock的家，陪著他的，是他這輩子看過最特別的人。

世界靜止了，在重播的新聞和某人悠然自得的笑意裡。Sherlock正全心在欣賞他自己的傑作，和John的完美表現。

是由於這間公寓可能有百年以上的歷史了嗎？還是因為坐在他身邊的人難得的平靜呢？John心想，這三年來，他的心情從未如此穩定安寧。

Sherlock的手不知何時潛上John的背，臂彎慢慢收攏，將John往他身上攬。

也許是累了吧，John這次沒有躲開。

心裡有些東西好像就這麼在這個映著微光的小房子裡，輕易放下了。

隔著絲襯衫，John可以感覺到Sherlock肩窩裡的溫暖，原先封鎖住他胸口的丘壑好像隨著這微弱的暖意，漸漸平復。

壁爐的火花，Sherlock緊靠著他的呼吸聲…

一切都很好。

良久，Sherlock低下頭，貼著John的髮際，在他耳畔低聲地道：

「我會保護你。」

John無言，他無法形容現在的感覺，但如果真的要說，那麼，John覺得…

他回家了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

隔天，John是在一個奇怪的狀態下起醒來的。

睜開眼睛時他看到的是一張老舊的皮面沙發椅背，呃，嚴格說來，不算看到，他的臉離椅背的距離不足二公分，幾乎貼在上頭，呼吸不太順暢。

John想轉個身，卻發現無法動彈，因為他被重物壓著。那東西有溫度，還會呼吸。

John迷糊的想著，他隱約記得自己到了Sherlock的家，決定睡沙發，然後他們一起看電視，然後…

這時身後的怪東西發出不耐而暗沈，如同低音大提琴，非常像某個製作人的哼聲。

不是吧。

清醒點了的John努力想從隙縫間扭過身，但壓著他的東西又靠近了點，當他好不容易終於完成轉頭動作時，果然，Sherlock的鼻子直接貼著他的臉，手腳像章魚一樣繞著他的身子。

這個王八蛋昨晚沒回自己床上睡，而是抱著他一起睡沙發？

好吧，John側躺在那裡仔細回想，他的記憶斷層出現在新聞播完前，他快睡著時，John還記得Sherlock說：你睡吧，我去找條毯子給你。

結果是條人肉毯子嗎？這傢伙決定拿自己來蓋著他？

話說這條毯子也太重，John很想把Sherlock擠下沙發，但前題是他得先將手腳從對方的束縛中掙脫出來。

「Sherlock…」John艱難地唸著，毯子人非常不規矩，他的手環過John，直接伸進毛衣和襯衫裡，攬著他的小肚子。

這傢伙醒來了吧？John從那雙大手開始往他的胸口和褲頭裡探，嘴唇老實不客氣的在他後頸上滑動著判斷，這傢伙可清醒了。

該死，Sherlock這位正常男性的下半身於此時段理所當然的頂上來了，咳，當然，John自己的生理機能也是相當正常的。

於是Sherlock很順手的撫上他，John則更順手的給他一計肘攻，他非常用力的想把身後那條大毯子給撞下沙發，可惜失敗了，Sherlock很快地摟緊，像在死抱著玩具熊一樣；手長的好處就是能簡單地鎖住John身上任何一處想抵抗的位置，好吧，最少他暫時放棄了進犯John腰部以下因清晨而不太得體的地方。

「Sherlock，放手。」John沒好氣地道。

「再睡一下。」Sherlock貼著他的耳垂，柔軟的卷髮弄得他脖子癢癢地。

John感到沒力，更麻煩的是他的背現在很舒服，在某人的懷裡，除了對方的體溫外，還有令他只想閉上眼，沈溺其中的感覺。

這樣不太好。

John決定奮力一搏，他扭動著，掙脫了Sherlock可惡的手臂，翻身坐起。

「早啊。」Sherlock笑著，對坐在他腿上的John懶洋洋地道。

在微弱的晨光中，Sherlock只披著睡袍，裸露胸膛躺著看他，惺忪的表情有令人著迷的悠然自得，John忽然想到，要是當年他一覺醒來，看到的是這付景象呢？

那麼他也許會給對方一個親暱的晨吻，可惜不是，而過往還是有它無可忽視的意義。

John搖頭，他起身道：

「真是，一團亂，我得梳洗一下…」John脫離Sherlock的沙發，打算去他的浴室。

無論是外在還是內心，John覺得自己都應該好好整理一下。

「John。」Sherlock忽然叫住他。

John回頭，此人臉上的表情變了，懶散退去不少，Sherlock銳利的視線直勾勾地望著他，像能穿過他的大腦，進入他現在亂糟糟的心裡。

「什麼？」John抓著頭，慵懶地道。在清晨的光中，Sherlock覺得他的臉看來顯得蒼白，眼神裡有些微慌亂。

「所以我當時應該這麼做的，對嗎？留在你身邊，看你醒來。」

Sherlock輕緩地道。

該如何回答？John迷惑地想著。

失去的時間和那時的感受一直留在John心裡，三年，他總在躲避，這個合格醫生任自己的傷口敞在那裡，一直沒好好處理。

而現在這個單純的人居然就這樣，直接按著那個傷口，逼他正視。

John現在想著的，倒不是那些日子的難受，而是當年坐在他自己的沙發上望著Sherlock時，那種義無反顧，只想全心投入的勇氣。

John望著他，忽然想到，他媽的，三年算什麼，這個人現在就在此，而自己則居然從未離開過。

於是勇氣還剩多少？

Sherlock觀察他沈默的朋友，John面無表情，眉心微蹙，一直沒給他回答，他等著，這點耐性他還有，而時間只能用時間來換，何況能這樣和John相對而視已是恩賜。

John望著他，想著，還是輸了，輸給自己沒大腦的勇氣。

於是他用微笑回答那個問題。

Sherlock這時才起身，走向他，將三年前就該做好的事完成，抱著他，深吻著。

答對了，就在John反射性的回擁他，胸口緊貼著對方時，Sherlock心想，即使晚了三年，但他還是答對了。

就在他想著，也許該再進一步，比方說，抱著John吻上一整天之類的，令人愉悅的事時，桌上的手機很不識趣的響了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Lestrade對今晨八卦網媒登出的報導感到火冒三丈。

John和Sherlock昨天夜裡在的街頭被狗仔拍得清清楚楚，還有那位保鑣Sally Donovan。

當然，標題直接略過這位女士，而是亮晃晃的：『泰迪是直的？』

副標寫著，新聞主播John Watson遭到不明人士騷擾，深夜逃往男性友人住處。好極了，特意找的女性保鑣完全沒用，John一句話就讓他的苦心付諸流水了。

整篇報導都在強調John說的，他要去住男朋友家。

Sally不可能對將這句話傳到八卦網站去，她簽過約，不會做這種要賠上天價違約金的事。大樓管理員也是的，John住的地方是名人聚集處，這點保密的基本規範還是有的，於是警方是唯一的洩密管道。

警局裡總有幾個記者長駐，John報了案，記者會收到這類消息算是平常，其他的報紙都只用小篇幅報導John的住處被入侵，但細節部份警方以涉及隱私不便詳述帶過，八卦網也是的，他們將事件內容簡略帶過，強調了John說的，要去住男朋友家，然後用大篇幅描述他身邊的神秘男子，Sherlock Holmes。

報導中對他的出身著墨甚多，甚至影射Sherlock其實是集團總裁Mycroft放在新聞部裡的心腹，因為他們是兄弟。

上回亂傳推特，被Lestrade開除的工讀生則被挖了出來，他在訪談中（也許他早就自行爆料了，只是現在才有東西能讓八卦網做文章）信誓旦旦地說：John Watson絕對是同性戀者，Sherlock Holmes則是他的情人。這死小子居然繪聲繪影的說，John當年就是因為陪老闆的弟弟上床才能坐上主播台的。

前記者Lestrade相當敏感，這些胡言亂語裡加入了幾分事實，在人物關係上毫無錯漏，有問題的是時間差。

當年明明是Sherlock和John一起做了十八個月的黃金時段新聞，然後Mycroft才買下電視網的，而且Sherlock幾乎是立刻辭職，這是全新聞台都知道的事，那小子不可能沒聽過，他在這篇八卦中提供的因果關係根本不存在，於是Lestrade在其中看到了很不對勁的地方。

這故事編得太精準，是專業的手法，簡單的說，有人在造假新聞。

Lestrade一早就接到John的公關氣急敗壞的來電，他們已經發了申明，要對八卦網及那位胡言亂語的年輕人提起名譽損壞訴訟，電視台的公關也隨之跟進，關於這點Lestrade並不著急，因為八卦中影射的新聞台潛規則的部份全是胡扯，時間差對不上，完全經不起嚴格查證；但明眼人一看公關新聞稿就知道這裡頭有問題，因為申明中沒有對John和Sherlock的關係做出反駁。

於是無論如何大眾都會留下一個印象，就是John Watson也許隱藏了自己真正的性向。

對一個常和美麗女星傳出緋聞的主播而言，這是可信度的問題。人們會開始檢視他的過往情史，然後提出質疑。

泰迪熊力攀的不是椰子樹而是松樹，這點會引發許多令人困擾的問題。

破壞John的可信度有誰能從中得利？Lestrade不禁想到某個有能力也有動機的人。

但在興師問罪前，Lestrade得先把罪魁禍首給找來問個清楚。

Lestrade怒氣十足地拿起手機，撥通後厲聲道：

「Sherlock，你和John給我立刻回新聞台來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於椰子樹和松樹之間的不同，請從果實的大小和形狀去想就好。不專業考據黨囉唆一句，松果的象徵意義可是源遠流長啊～


	12. Chapter 12

「嗯，看來…Sherlock，你最近將會有艷遇。」John像在算命，胸有成竹地道。

他坐在Lestrade的辦公室裡，翻看著印出來的文件，仿佛正在讀著什麼幽默小品一樣笑著。那叠文件裡包括八卦網的報導，他的公關申明，以及律師送來給他過目的，措詞強硬的提告文件。

「你用錯時態了，應該是現在進行式。」坐在他身旁的Sherlock心情頗佳，他很順手的摸著John的腿。

John輕拍開他的手，懶散地嘲諷：

「那裡有錯？跟你上床就能坐主播台，你的公寓外頭應該有人在排隊了吧。」

「所以，為了要保住這個了不起的黃金時段主播位，你就該立刻乖乖跟我回家，趁我的床現在還有空。」Sherlock沒放棄，他長長的腿找到鄰座不太長的腿，不客氣的蹭上去。

「本人樂意讓賢。」John直接踢他，Sherlock吃痛地叫了一聲。

「兩位能認真點嗎？我們現在要討論危機處理——」Lestrade坐在對面，雙手抱胸，嚴肅地瞪著他們，John笑著聳肩道：

「我的屋子被人用噴漆重新裝潢，下手的人品味還很差。現在借住的地方別說裝潢了，能走進去都算奇蹟，你知道屋主連條像樣的毯子都沒有嗎？」

「我提供了最佳的保溫方式。」Sherlock略顯得意地打斷他，Lestrade從中看出了些端倪，於是更心煩了。

他現在不知該為主播不再毆打製作人而開心，還是該對他們倆現在連瞎子都看得出來，八卦媒體最愛炒作的親密關係而生氣。

「閉嘴，」John瞪了Sherlock一眼，沒好氣地轉向Lestrade道：

「所以，我目前唯一的危機是睡眠不足，而不是這堆東西。」John說著，把手上的文件往Lestrade桌上丟。

「但新聞台的危機是Anderson傳來的消息，John Watson剛成了推特的最熱話題。」Lestrade搖頭望著手機。

「那我們今晚什麼新聞都不報，就讓John呆坐一小時也能直上收視冠軍，恭喜。」Sherlock嘲諷地道。

「Sherlock！」Lestrade吼起來了，決定生氣，因為他顯然是這間辦公室裡唯一在意這件麻煩事的人。

「聽著，」John收起他的懶散笑容，望著Lestrade，清楚直接地道：

「我是說了要去住男朋友家，這句話我負責。不過…他媽的Sherlock是人又不是匹馬，我這麼說是礙到誰了？」

「礙到我了，你應該先事先通知我好做準備…」Sherlock得意地笑著，又被John踢了一腳。

John沒好氣地道：

「至於其他的胡扯…那是我的私事，和任何人都無關，裡頭唯一有錯的部份是我不該跟一個王八蛋上床，那檔破事其實是我這輩子幹過最蠢又最沒好處的事，再說我的公關和律師好了，他們是聘來裝樣子的嗎？」John愈說愈氣，聲調隨之上揚，整個人像快爆開的氣炸鍋。

「別忘了你還有個保鑣在外頭守著。人家都闖到你屋子裡去了，你們的事只會讓情況變本加厲。」Lestrade嚴肅地道：

「現在不是逞強的時候。」

John深呼吸著，將胸口的怒氣強自壓下，沈默不語。他真火了，Lestrade的言下之意不就是要他像隻老鼠一樣躲著嗎？他是剛殺了人還是搶了老太太的皮包？又沒犯法，為了愚昧無明的一群人他就得當個懦夫？

「如果這叫危機，」被踢了兩腳又被評為王八蛋的Sherlock非常不爽，他恢復冷然銳氣，瞄著桌上的文件不屑地道：

「如果John一句話就能把這幾年建立的公信力給毀了，那出問題的不是他，而是這些白痴。英國現在是中世紀還是二戰我們其實沒打贏？全是未開化的人和納粹黨嗎？要真是如此那新聞台也可以收工關台了，我看不出還有什麼理由要做給文明人看的新聞。」

「話不是這麼說…」Lestrade說著，John卻懶得聽了，他驀地起身道：

「夠了，我得去準備做『給文明人看的新聞』，還得非常文明的讓梳化間的Billy塗上一堆討厭的東西來遮我的熊貓眼，沒空管這些狗屁。」

他說著，推開門氣勢十足地大步離去。Sherlock望著他的背影微笑，他最愛John這副德性，固執勇敢得像個絕不退讓的騎士。

Lestrade嘆氣，他也知道John的臭脾氣，但現在不是賭氣的時候。

「我不會要你放心，這玩意兒…」Sherlock掃一眼八卦網的報導，沈吟著：

「是有心人做出來的，我相信你腦子裡已經有疑犯了？」

「也許，但動機不算證據。」Lestrade抬眼看著Sherlock，看來他們所見略同。

Sherlock嘲諷地笑了，他道：

「別太快下定論，有些不對頭，我所了解的Jim會做得更細膩點。」

Sherlock說出了Lestrade心中的名字。

「可能他太急了？」Lestrade皺眉，媒體圈一日多變，抓緊時機動手實屬平常；誰曉得下一秒會不會發生什麼驚天大事，就把這些東西給蓋下來了。

「不，Jim Moriarty絕不是個心急的人。」Sherlock淡然地道：

「要是他動的手，會做到天衣無縫，不會給John退路的；無論如何，」Sherlock起身，還有工作要做，他可不想讓John孤身一人面對未知的敵軍。

「做好開戰的準備，他們惹了不該惹的人。」

Sherlock笑得自在，丟下Lestrade，往他的戰場，新聞台的編輯室去。

Lestrade想著他說的話，更煩惱了。不過，他相信Sherlock，並且非常清楚，在這件事上，Sherlock可能比John還要光火。

不管是誰做的，Sherlock恐怕會要他死無全屍。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sebastian Moran並不是個笨蛋，事實上，他的智商頗高，舉例而言，他只消看一眼日經指數，就知道安倍的三支箭經濟理論恐流於安慰劑，現實面上會造成國債問題，不久後日本央行和內需市場將會面臨可怕的壓力，泡沫陰影將蓋過樂觀主義。

但在數字上的敏銳不等於人情世故裡的智慧；比方說那篇八卦網的報導他就有點弄不懂。

「所以說，John其實和Sherlock已經和好了？」帥主播Sebastian愣頭愣腦地看著手機螢幕道。

「應該是的…」Molly蹙眉，盯著電腦螢幕，一臉擔憂地回答他。

Sebastian坐在她身邊，他最近常這樣，早早地就到編輯室，窩在Molly的座位旁，看著她工作。

Molly很忙，新聞編輯室裡的員工都是這樣的，而且作業空間挺小的，編輯人員，助理，記者們還不時跑動，忙著剪輯，做美工，電訪及找資料，而上了夜間新聞主播台的Sebastian則有他自己的辦公室，那兒舒服得多。但他比較喜歡坐在這裡，靠Molly近一點。

即使這位忙碌的製作助理沒什麼時間和他聊天，Sebastian卻覺得，望著她就挺愉快的。

「那，這算好事吧。」Sebastian笑著道，Molly這才抬頭看他，Sebastian笑得很開心。

「呃，不算。」Molly微笑，這陣子和Sebastian相處，她發現這位帥氣主播觀察世情的方向和一般人不同，這回也是，Sebastian好像沒留意到這篇文章會引發的後續效應。

Sebastian疑惑地望著她。

「嗯，這麼說吧，麻煩才剛開始，John要提告了。」Molly將新聞台官網在五分鐘前更新的訊息給他看，John將對八卦網及那位離職工讀生提出名譽損害告訴。

這是條已登上警示欄的新聞，Molly有把握所有的新聞台都會報導的，但他們自己的台本流程裡卻一字不提。

好吧，Molly無奈地想，難得一次，本台理所當然的獨家卻完全不打算播報。

「這是標準程序，John一定得這麼做的。但他們和好了啊？無論如何都是值得開心的事吧，」Sebastian專注的點還是在『男朋友』這個詞，他抓著頭，不解地道：

「只是，很詭異，為什麼會說是因為John和Sherlock，呃，我是說，John成為晚間新聞主播時，Holmes集團還沒進行收購不是嗎？怎麼會跑出這麼奇怪的說法？」

「嗯，這是編造出來的，也許那小子對新聞台開除他心生怨恨吧。」Molly聳肩，她只想到這個原因：

「不過他編得挺合情理的，這篇文章讓John的立場很難堪，無論澄清與否都會造成問題…那小子看不出來有這麼奸詐。」她腦中浮現那個只會盯著Sherlock發呆的小伙子。

「這不合比例原則，」Sebastian看著新聞稿，盤算著：

「如果他有這麼聰明，那他應該知道John的年薪上千萬，他和新聞台都會請最好的律師處理。更何況這官司原就輸定了，因為時間陳述上有問題，他有這個腦子編這一大套說詞，卻沒想到後果，除非…」

「除非有個更聰明的人指使他，而且保證會讓他全身而退。」Molly接過話，她望向Sebastian，對方這時也抬眼看著她。

他們同時想到了某個人。

「該死…」Sebastian唸著，忽然跳起來，衝出編輯室。

「等一下，Seb…」Molly急著想阻止他，Sebastian現在直往九點檔的EP辦公室衝，她心想，慘了，這小子不會跑去揍人吧？

不成，Molly心急，想追出去，卻被叫住。

「Molly！」很久沒吼人的壞脾氣主播John Watson正大步走進編輯室，用嚇人的怒氣大聲道：

「立刻把台本傳過來，我要加東西。媽的，老子給這些王八蛋耍著玩的嗎？」

John氣憤地唸著，走進他自己的辦公室，Molly無奈，只能連忙應聲，立刻坐下將正在編輯中的台本傳給John。

糟透了。

她瞄向Jim的辦公室，心急如焚地想著。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「這是你幹的？」

Sebastian將手機往Jim桌上丟，Jim看了一眼，標題『泰迪是直的？』在八卦網的網頁上閃著，他淺笑抬頭。

大個子主播用不可思議的氣憤眼神瞪著他，好像下一個動作就是要把他的EP從椅子上抓起來丟下樓似的。

「何以見得？」Jim推開筆電，抬頭，挑起眉，懶洋洋地看著Sebastian問。

「這，你，你一直都想把我，呃，往八點推不是？」Sebastian氣到口齒不清了。

「所以你知道啊？我還以為你根本搞不清楚狀況…」Jim仍舊笑得自在，低下頭繼續工作。

「這不是重點，重點是…你怎麼可以做這種事？John是同事，我們在同一個新聞台工作的！」Sebastian逼進，雙手重重地拍著桌子，Jim桌上的咖啡差點倒了。

Jim再度抬起頭，Sebastian俯身死盯著他，兩人的臉相距不到二英吋。

Sebastian那雙快冒火的綠眼睛讓Jim有些異樣的感覺，直接明亮，容易讓人聯想到幼犬之類的生物。

真可愛。

Jim往椅背一靠，伸個懶腰，微笑望著他，工作可以等著，他現在想玩一下，心想這真像在逗家中咬著球靠到腳邊的寵物。

Jim輕盈地道：

「John Watson當然是同事，但也是敵人；他不下來你根本上不去。」

「所以你承認這件事是你主使的？」Sebastian更生氣了，他現在只想把眼前的小個子製作人給拖起來狠揍一頓。

「我有承認嗎？你剛陳述的是動機，證據呢？沒有證據無法定罪，這是常識。」Jim無所謂地道。

「你是這棟樓裡唯一有本事做出這種假新聞的人。」

「這說法讓我深感榮幸，但不夠，連間接證據都不算，只是臆測。」Jim很快的反駁。

Sebastian說不出話來，他的腦子好像當機了，Jim既沒否定，也不算承認…到底是不是他幹的啊？

直腸子主播覺得一團亂，一肚子氣沒地方發。他氣鼓鼓地呆站在那裡，壞心的Jim覺得他這樣子簡直太好玩了。

「好，這麼說吧，我是這棟樓裡少數，嗯，沒錯，我相信Sherlock也有這個頭腦，少數有本事搞出這條新聞來的人，但連你都能懷疑到我頭上來，那表示什麼？」

Jim在享受了幾秒鐘難堪的沈默後悠然地望著Sebastian道。

Sebastian怔怔地，手不由自主的抓著腦袋，想著這話聽來怪怪的；Jim好像是在說，連你這麼笨的人都會想到，那一定不是我這麼聰明的人會做的事？

感覺有點差，而Sebastian現在不知道自己該生什麼氣了。

「聽著，我是有意要讓你取代John，」Jim收起笑意，遊戲的時刻結束，他得認真點了：

「那是因為我認為你有這個能力和條件，不過，要把那傢伙幹掉的方法有幾千種，我不會挑最爛的那個，有損名聲。我無所謂，但你不是，我要你坐上黃金時段的主播台時無人敢有任何異議，只能因為你，Sebastian Moran是最棒的，我用他媽的真新聞就能辦到這點，不必玩下三濫的把戲。」

Jim直視著Sebastian，黑色眼睛亮如明星，一絲憊懶的微笑掛在唇邊。

Sebastian永遠弄不懂這個人對他的信心是打那兒來的，他總覺得Jim只是在打氣安慰他而已。

數據錯誤，Jim眼中的力量很明白的告訴他，這位製作人的信心值恐怕要用天文數字計了。

「我，那個，謝謝…」Sebastian的聲音愈來愈小，他低下頭，像剛咬壞了皮鞋被主人罵了小狗狗。

「那我，先出去…」

Sebastian說著，轉過身，落荒而逃，直到他用剛衝進來時一樣的速度奪門而出後，Jim才真鬆了口氣。

媽的，他心想，這小子再不走，我絕對要狠抓著他狂吻。

該死，Jim看著桌上Sebastian丟下的手機，心想絕不止這笨蛋懷疑他；其實從早上他看到這條新聞出來的那刻，Jim就知道自己絕對會一身腥。

搞不好全新聞台的人都這麼想吧，Jim冷笑，無所謂，這件事當中他最不滿的部份是，下手的人留太多破綻了。

要真是他做的手腳， John Watson早被他用更下流嚴密的手法打死了。

「Fuck。」Jim暗罵了一聲。

都是Seb那雙讓人頭痛的幼犬眼睛的錯。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John Watson坐上主播台時，所有的工作人員立刻繃緊神經。

情況詭異，主播自行修改台本，插入一條特別新聞，製作人Sherlock看了一眼後直接抽廣告，讓出時間來給John。老總Lestrade百般不願的批准報導，無奈地走進編輯室，安靜站在角落等著看新聞。

開場音樂揚起，燈光漸亮，往John的臉上集中。

「晚安，我是John Watson，這是晚間新聞…」

John的微笑依舊，梳化間的Billy今天認真沈默地幫他打理，花了比平時多一倍的時間，造型師則一反常態地冒險挑了條顯眼的枝綠色領帶，完裝後她滿意地拍著John的肩膀笑著說，Go get 'em。

而Sherlock在他耳裡堅定地說：上。

「相信有些觀眾是今天才轉到本台，第一次看我播新聞，為了不浪費各位的時間，本人必須先對今晨網路上出現的謠言做個澄清，」John沒看提詞機，他相信Sherlock能幫他把時間控制好。

「關於八卦網的報導上不實的部份，本人的公關已提出正式的駁斥，在此就不用浪費寶貴的時間了，至於其中影射我和某位男性有超友誼關係，說真的，這屬於個人隱私，我也不打算在此說明，但是其他的事…」John的微笑中出現些許怒意，他直視著攝影機：

「是的，我的住處的確遭到非法入侵，有人用噴漆污損了我的牆面，有位非常聰明的人研判他們大約有四人，還留下不少跡證，相信倫敦警方應該有這點能力進行逮捕，而我要說的是基於良心的建議：」John笑開了，他不知道看不見的觀眾有何想法，但在燈光下他看見攝影師，AD，還有他的造型師及向來安靜的Billy都站在機器後，他們的眼中沒有嘲笑的意味，只是站在那裡，用微笑支持著他。

還有在他耳朵裡一直呢喃著，很好，繼續…的Sherlock。

John深吸口氣，正色地對著攝影機道：

「各位費盡心力幫我重新裝潢的先生或女士們，拜託專業點，先去查字典，打好草稿再來作案；貴組織噴在我公寓牆上的那些東西令人費解，錯字連篇，意義不明，我不知道該以恐嚇罪還是污損他人財物罪告你，但相信我，無論如何，我個人至此仍不覺恐懼，因為我對這個社會還有信心，我相信你們只是少數，只是群需要再教育的傢伙，而這個出過莎士比亞的國家應該比噴在我牆面上的東西要有文化且寛容的多。」

John自在地道。

「好的，關於我個人的無趣瑣事就報導到此，再來要談真正的新聞，想看肥皂劇的人可以轉台了——延續昨日的最新案情進度，Victor Trevor，Gloria Scott石油公司的執行副總裁已向警方承認犯行，謀殺親生父親James Trevor，倫敦刑事法院下令收押，不准交保。本台記者追蹤至機場，拍到警方逮捕Victor Trevor的友人John Clay，此人近日在各大媒體放話意圖誤導案情，以下是現場…」

John淡然地播報新聞，他看見造型師對著他微笑，二號機攝影師則對著他默然地比了一下大拇指。

廣告時Billy上前，不顧他的反對，硬是在他臉上補了幾下粉，小聲地說：

「幹得好。」

年輕男孩稚氣未脫的臉笑得溫柔，他在離開前對John道：

「有空看一下你的fb，你會更有信心的。」

「謝謝。」John輕聲回答他。

John知道他是合作的美妝品公司派來的梳化師，但他從來不曾留意，就像那位放心地笑著走開的造型師一樣，John連她的名字都叫不出來。

看不見的人們正在用一種他從未查覺的溫情支持他，John覺得有股暖意湧上來。

可惜，他那不知趣的EP在他對Billy微笑道謝後，非常幼稚的在他耳裡說：

「你再這樣對他笑我絕對要叫他滾。」

「閉嘴，」John望向攝影機，沒好氣地笑著：

「我跟你還沒完，來吧，還有一整個世界在等咱們開打。」

「倒數五秒。五，四…」Sherlock帶笑的聲音道。

燈光重新亮起，John充滿自信地對著鏡頭，沈穩自在地開始下一條新聞。


	13. Chapter 13

John Watson並不是個天真的人，他知道再來會面對什麼。

脫口秀拿他當新梗，小報上排山倒海的無聊臆測，以及數量比以往多一倍的狗仔跟監。

好的，最少他的人身安全目前沒太大問題，因為那些帶著相機和攝影機的傢伙快將他包得水洩不通了，Sally的任務不再是保護John的安全，而是幫他趕人。

更麻煩的是，警方搜證完後，John的私人助理回報，他那間倒楣公寓重新粉刷還要一週的工作天，於是有家歸不得的John只得再回他緋聞男友，Sherlock的家借住。

關於這點，John盡責的公關其實是反對的，她甚至說，拜託，由她出錢，請John去五星級飯店住好嗎，但John的牛脾氣被她一句：「別激怒那些人」給惹上來了，他直截了當的說：「不，被激怒的應該是我。」

他寧可去睡不舒服的沙發也不肯低頭。

Sherlock對此沒有任何意見，只是很認真的考慮是否要把長沙發給丟了。

看在Mrs. Hudson的份上他放棄了這個想法，而John在累了一整天，終於和Sherlock回家時已是午夜時分。

John回到221B，也沒說什麼就進了浴室，其實他對這間公寓的隔間很有意見，連個給訪客梳洗的地方都沒有，非得和主人共用一間臥室旁的小浴室不可。

在洗澡時John想著，據他所知Sherlock的出身不錯，新聞台給的薪水也相當高，但這個怪人卻喜歡窩在這間老公寓裡，還是租來的。

有幾篇報導將Sherlock說成仗著老哥財勢的紈絝子弟，John在讀到時其實比看著自己被寫成靠美色（對，這點他完全想不通，這些人瞎了嗎？明明自己就是個中年微發福的矮小皺紋叔，有何美色可言？）發跡的傢伙還要生氣。

他們難道沒看見Sherlock這位天才的本事嗎？別說國內的新聞台，就說Sherlock這三年來在戰地的工作成果， Sherlock在歐美各國都曾得幾次新聞類的最佳專題報導獎，這些真正重要的事他們全都忽略了。

這才是真的讓John心裡過不去的地方。

他擦著頭，圍條浴巾半祼身子走出浴室進了Sherlock的房間，準備更衣。心中還在憤慨地想著應該提醒世人一位天才正被誣蔑，千萬別被謠傳誤導…一轉身就撞上某人的胸口。

「小心點。」Sherlock笑瞇瞇地低頭望著他。

John怔了一下，忙退一步，眼前的屋主伸出手扶住他的肩膀，John正要道歉，但Sherlock笑得有些詭異。

不對勁，John迅速想到一件事，他身上只有一條浴巾。

然後他想到，他們正在Sherlock的房間裡，旁邊就是江湖傳說躺上去就能當主播的大床。

「呃，我先穿衣服…」John想閃身離開，他的浴衣在不遠處，但Sherlock沒等他朝目標前進，直接逼近，像在獵補一樣攬過他，壞兮兮地笑著：

「你知道我痛恨遭人誤會的。」

Sherlock說著，用迅雷不及掩耳之勢，俯身吻他。

John猝不及防，他還在想著這句話是什麼意思啊？但思維模式很快的就被Sherlock強制的吻給轉化了。

這個吻濕潤而漫長，Sherlock並不急切，只是用他的唇和指腹輕緩的滑過John。John亂成團的腦子混雜在一堆感覺裡，其中最明顯的是危機感。

他快沈溺了。

John在Sherlock的屋子裡，精確的說，在他懷中，Sherlock冰涼的手指撫摸著John微潮的頭髮，帶著在城市裡忙碌了一天，卻依然颯爽的氣息，包圍他。

他無法思考，只能感受。

John光祼的身子暖乎乎的，Sherlock貼著他，按著John的腰，不客氣地伸進浴巾裡，手勁加大，在深吻中同時撫摸捏弄著John的皮膚。

「等，等一下，」John在Sherlock終於放過他的唇，開始吻著他的側頸時費力地道：

「解釋，解釋清楚，什麼誤會…」該死，Sherlock非常精確的找到讓他全身無力的位置，他的舌現在舐著John的耳後，扯下不牢靠的浴巾，長長的手指在他的大腿內側按壓著。

Sherlock對John現在泛紅的皮膚，和用嘴唇感受到的，加速的脈搏感到非常滿意；關於這個人身上的每個敏感部位他都仔細的記下了。

「既然都說跟我上床才能當主播，」Sherlock貼著John的耳畔輕聲道：

「而你都已經是主播了，那理所當然得上我的床。」他說著，用力一堆，把John壓到床上。

John看著他得意的笑臉，心想這王八蛋，不讓人誤會就打算將誤會變成真相了嗎？話說真相也不是指這個吧？

但他也笑了。好啊，來啊，老子也不想讓人誤會的瘋狂想法跑出來。

他扯過Sherlock的肩，迎上他那雙挑釁的清亮雙眼。

既然全世界都這麼認定，那我們就更加要毫無保留的玩下去，否則豈不虧大了。

現實的John輕蔑地想著。

只是擁有一個你想要，而他也想要你的人，何罪之有？

他心急地拉開Sherlock的襯衫，對方則急著想吻遍他全身的肌膚。

當年Sherlock離開時，是帶著那晚所有的記憶和觸感走的。這個他唯一想要的人，他不惜殺人放火也想擁有的人，現在重新回到他懷裡。欲念如火，帶著比三年前更加強烈的力量襲上他。

而John也從未遺忘，他的感覺更複雜些。除了相同的，無可抵擋的欲望和快感，還有股近乎復仇的怒氣。

當年的溫柔順從不見蹤影，John不容Sherlock再度輕易的掌控他，他像是在戰場上肉搏抵抗貼身的敵人一樣，奮力翻身按著Sherlock的手，壓在他身上，用近乎咬嚙的方式吻著他。

Sherlock幾乎能感受到他的怒意，正在用充斥著慾望的吸吮和啃咬表達出來。

Sherlock笑著，任由John的牙齒肆虐他的皮膚，對方無禮狂躁地扯下他的褲子，小巧的手滑進他們之間，Sherlock著迷地看著那隻白晰柔軟的手撫弄著他直到勃起。

在輕咬著Sherlock時John發狠地道：「很好，你喜歡這樣。」攻下一城的John微笑著，得意地看著Sherlock的反應。

不成，John笑得太可惡，Sherlock不服輸地掙脫他的壓制，將這個氣憤的，像隻困獸般的小個子再度按在身下，用力頂開他的腿，死死壓著，不准John再反抗。

John悶哼了一聲，Sherlock的腿規律的磨擦著他，精準地撫弄著John最敏感的地方，做足了準備的人順手摸出放在身旁褲袋裡的小東西，用一隻手彈開蓋子時還想著這東西的包裝愈做愈順手了。

像在玩弄困在陷阱裡的幼獸，Sherlock緩慢的吻著，手指漸漸深入，John的腿微抖，微喘著想，媽的，都三年了，他還是只能投降。

John全身的細胞都進入勃起的狀態，他不自主的只想要Sherlock再近一點。

乖了嗎？Sherlock望向他漸漸失焦的眼睛，微笑著，哦，他知道該怎麼讓這個人臣服。

當Sherlock把自己埋進John全不設防的身體裡，輕而緩慢，順著John的呻吟，感受他和自己的欲望漸漸昇高，John的藍眼泛著光，濕潤得像快哭出來似的。

美極了。

Sherlock將John的腿更往前壓，吻著他的眼，輕舐去帶著鹹味的淚水，逐漸失去自控力的Sherlock用力的深入他，逼得John在強大的衝擊裡吼出聲來。

他們幾乎是同時到的，Sherlock將自己退出，壓著John，用自己的體重和擁抱包覆著他。

John累壞了，全部的感官逐漸放鬆，他攤在床上，無力的伸手撫摸Sherlock的背，靠著他的臉輕吻著。

他愛上這個重量和溫暖。

過了許久，當他們的呼吸變得平緩，Sherlock在John的耳畔低聲地道：

「該死，我還是想把你藏起來。」

John笑了，他懶洋洋地道：

「你這回再落跑，我找到地球的盡頭也要把你挖出來殺了。」

「地球沒有盡頭，它是圓的。」Sherlock趴在John身上，下巴頂著他的胸口打趣著道。

「你讀完太陽系那章了？」John的胸膛因笑聲而起伏著。

「正打算刪光。」Sherlock笑道。

John只是悶哼了一聲，閉上眼，讓身上的感覺慢慢平復。

但他抱著Sherlock的手一直沒放開。

此刻，Sherlock知道，他這輩子都會想著要對John做那些誇張可怕的事。

但也永遠不要離開他。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John坐在Sherlock位於貝克街的公寓起居間，零亂的書桌旁，吃著樓下房東太太精心烹調地的早餐。老太太堅持英國人最少要把早餐做好的完美手藝，讓John開始認真考慮是否要搬進樓上那間還空著的房間裡了。

至少，這是個很好的理由。

Sherlock坐在他對面翻著報紙，冷笑著看影劇八卦版裡他和John並列的照片，Mrs. Hudson走到他身後，評頭論足地道：

「哦，真不錯，Sherlock你何時戴過這麼可愛的獵鹿帽啊？還有Mr. Watson，你那件獵裝剛好和Sherlock相配呢。」

Sherlock冷笑一聲，John則無力地搖頭，這篇文章全在影射他們的關係，沒一句提到Sherlock和他的團隊找出殺人真凶的事。

昨天的焦點新聞就是今天的垃圾，除了名人八卦，那只會挖到成爛屎一堆，最後還有人當黃金回收，在沒有新聞時拿出來塞版面。

「糟透了。」John無奈地道。

Sherlock將報紙折起，推到John面前，笑著說：

「的確，要是沒那頂爛帽子畫面比例會更好。」

「那不是重點，你讀了那上頭寫的東西了嗎？什麼玩意兒？別告訴我你真繼承了天價遺產還和你老哥聯手控制了新聞台。」

John有些義憤填膺。

Sherlock喝了口咖啡，相當優雅而傲慢地道：

「不算天價，只是一棟大而無當的爛房子和幾幅十七世紀荷蘭畫家的舊畫，裡頭的人臉全都是一副醜怪陰森的樣子，其中有幾個老頭我判斷應該得了梅毒…內容好像是些公會啥的…」

「你擁有林布蘭的畫？」John訝異地呆望著他。

「嗯，畫家好像是叫這個名字，律師是這麼說的吧。」Sherlock一臉不屑，懶散地道。

好吧，所以報導有部份真實，就算他本人搞不清楚狀況，但的確，Sherlock應該是繼承了天價遺產，那間大而無當的爛房子搞不好也是間豪宅吧。

John沒力地想著。

「而且那間房子也沒什麼，你知道它有幾間房嗎？150間，簡直無聊，又舊又醜，就一堆大石頭蓋的，好像三百多年了吧…，而且地點很偏僻，在蘇塞克斯。」Sherlock聳肩，這些東西對他的工作而言完全無用。

嗯，大石頭蓋的150間房建築，John很想糾正他那叫城堡，不是房子。

John嘆了口氣，只能說寫這篇報導的記者還算敬業，很多細節都查出來了。

「不過，」Sherlock瞄著報紙，饒有興味地道：

「這張照片有點意思，那不是公開資訊，我這輩子也就戴過那一次獵鹿帽…有趣。」

Sherlock的眼神忽然一亮，他拿回報紙，仔細的再看了一會兒。

「怎麼？你發現不對勁的地方？」John望著他，Sherlock臉上的神情他再熟悉不過了。

精細銳利的像外科手術刀一樣的眼睛，漠然地掃瞄著那張薄薄的紙，有些事物經由他的觀察，正在Sherlock的大腦裡完整成形。

John安靜坐著看他，雙手抱胸，他很清楚這時最重要的事是保持沈默，別打擾他。

何況，此時的Sherlock是他最喜歡的樣子。

「真是他幹的？」Sherlock喃喃地自語。他輕蔑地笑著，拿起手機很快的查了些東西。

「什麼？誰幹了什麼事？」John好奇地望著他。

「這證明了我的猜測，Lestrade想得太單純了。」Sherlock說著，忽然跳起來：

「什麼意思？Sherlock，」John起身對著正要穿大衣出門的Sherlock吼著：

「說清楚點！」

「不，只是假設，我需要證據，你等我，晚上見。」Sherlock急匆匆地打開門往外跑，John呆站在那裡不知所措，但有些很熟悉的恐慌感又跑出來了。

他又要走了？

Sherlock下樓的腳步聲很清楚，這回John是看著他離開的。

John不解地回頭看那張報紙，他實在看不出Sherlock發現了什麼不對勁的事物。

無論如何，他跑了，John皺眉，非常厭惡自己打從心裡跑出來的空虛感。

王八蛋，又不是患得患失的傻妹，老子年紀一大把了，為何要像個失戀少男一樣呆在這裡？

何況，他的公關和律師已經傳了一早上的訊息，一群人在等著他開會。

算了，John強自鎮定，離開就是了，先走出Sherlock的地方，他才能冷靜點。

就在他想著，快換衣服，走吧，別想了的時候，黑卷頭高個子又衝回來了。

Sherlock逕自從門外，直直地朝他走來，帶著一臉的急切。

John正想開口，Sherlock就抱住他，也不管Mrs. Hudson還在不遠的廚房裡晃著，就直接往John的嘴上用力地親了一下。

「相信我。」Sherlock笑著說，再親了他的臉頰，然後像陣風一樣的又衝出去了。

John還是怔在那裡，腦子裡所有的雜音都不見了，只剩下一個念頭：

相信他就對了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

正在著裝準備前往律師事務所的John並不知道，Sherlock這次又去找那個女人了。

Irene Adler。

這位女士和很多人都有聯繫，身為中東觀察員，政策制定專家，Sherlock很清楚她最了不起的本事，是人脈和消息。

她知道一些還沒成定案的事，很多訊息會從各個方向傳進她耳裡，尤其是那些大企業和政府之間的東西。

比方說，她在中東的工作，出資者除了媒體業，政府，還有石油公司。

Irene很善於在其中穿梭，整理訊息，從中得利。要讓Sherlock來分類，他會將Irene劃進掮客而非學者的區塊。

現在，他站在Irene位於肯辛頓的宅子裡，等著她的助理通報。

「哦，Sherlock，」Irene半嗔半笑，款款走來，身上只披著性感的綠色紗製晨衣，透白肌膚若隱若現。她懶洋洋地道：

「那頂帽子真的很可愛，你打算跳槽到野外生活雜誌了？」

「那不是我的帽子。」Sherlock沒好氣地道，很好，Irene知道他來此地的原因了。

「所以，我看看…」Irene靠近他，皺眉笑著：

「嘖，他咬你了？昨晚很激烈吧？」

「細節不便透露。」Sherlock淡然的笑意中不乏得意之色。

「你不會在這美好的早晨特意來跟我炫耀脖子上的吻痕吧？」Irene沒好氣地道。

「我還沒這麼無聊，聽著，有件事想問妳…」

「交換條件。」Irene直接打斷他，端過助理送上來的茶，悠然地坐進沙發裡，幾近半裸的服裝並不妨礙她的優雅。

Sherlock皺眉，他都快忘了Irene的原則，不做沒有報酬的工作，所有的消息都要用資訊或金錢來換。

「妳想要什麼？」

「我要細節。」Irene用裝出來的天真笑容看著他，像個高中女生一樣好奇。

「No Way.」Sherlock冷淡地拒絕。

「小氣。」

「別玩了，我…」Sherlock有點急，而Irene只是輕聲地道：

「Bruce-Partington」

「那間軟體公司？」Sherlock聽過這個名字，是負責承包內政部新福利政策的系統建置商。

「嗯哼。」Irene應著話，懶散的綠眼中閃著精細的光：

「一個月前，它還是英國最有前途的軟體公司，直到某個新聞台用專題報導指責他們欺負單親媽媽…」Irene聳肩，一臉無可奈何的樣子。

「這和Holmes集團有什麼關係？」Sherlock直問了。

「這麼快就懷疑到你哥哥身上了，告訴我，你怎麼發現的？」Irene頗有興味地看著他。

「交換條件。」輪到Sherlock講價了。

「好吧，兩個月前，當他們還是內政部近三億英鎊的系統工程的得標廠商，測試系統上線順利的那天，他們的老闆，30出頭的小伙子，收到了一個訊息，有人提供非常優渥的條件收購他的公司。」

Irene笑眯眯地，像在說故事一樣，輕描淡寫地道：

「他沒答應，也沒拒絕，只說再考慮一下。不過，你也知道，科技業的工程師流動率很高，Bruce-Partington的系統工程師中有一位是從Holmes旗下的Beryl Coronet公司跳槽過來的，而系統這種東西很難說，測試時的樣本數不大，不太可能有問題，但正式上線時，有什麼之前就被有心人放在裡頭的bug就會在大量的資料滙入時出狀況了。」

Sherlock冷笑，他大概明白了：

「收購計劃也因為John的報導而中斷，這位科技新貴就陷入危機了。」他微蹙著眉，還是有些不對：

「那又為何要對付John？Mycroft已經可以直接拿下他了不是？」

「你知道那個案子的第二低標是誰嗎？」Irene抬眼看他。

「Beryl Coronet。」Sherlock完全懂了。

「防患未然吧，畢竟再過二天，Bruce-Partington就要因嚴重的系統疏失和天價違約金而面臨破產，我相信你哥哥這個趁人之危的聰明人，應該很快就有動作了，」Irene臉上的同情非常做作：

「自己老弟的緋聞是最好的煙霧彈，這兩天連你們都沒時間管內政部了不是？」

Sherlock沈默，他無所謂，但John是枱面上的人，勢必要受傷的。

「重點在賠償，Mycroft想控制內政部，保住Bruce-Partington，這時可不能出現雜音。」Sherlock冷硬地道：

「在所有的人都注意John，新聞台裡沒人有空顧這個案子時，以低於市場價格收購那間倒楣的公司，再將二間軟體公司合併，內政部的案子就自然而然地進了他的口袋。」

Irene對他露出了滿意的微笑。

「無論如何，」Sherlock不屑地道，準備離開：

「把John當成祭品就是該死。」

他正要走開，Irene叫住他：

「等一下，說好的交換條件呢？你怎麼發現是他幹的？」她像個鬧脾氣的女孩。

「獵鹿帽。」Sherlock頭也不回地道。

「什麼意思？」

「想吧，用用頭腦，妳最性感的地方。」Sherlock推門離開，他打算去對付那個可惡的胖子了。

「早說嘛。」Irene笑著，品著她的早餐茶，淡然自語：

「害我浪費時間打扮。」

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Lestrade在找Sherlock。

John一早傳訊息，說他在律師那裡開會，而快十點了Sherlock還不見人影。

今晚是否還要將John的新聞放進流程裡沒人知道，編輯室有些群龍無首的感覺，台本會議沒有Sherlock也不能開，大夥只能先做整理工作而已。

在他打了第五通電話後，Sherlock終於接了。

「我在忙，一個小時後會回台裡，別吵我。」Sherlock低沈不耐地聲音傳來。

「所有的人都在等你，這時候你還忙什麼東西，別忘了John還在和那群變態打仗。」Lestrade有點火大地道。

「我就是在忙這件事。」

「你在那裡？」

「往Diogenes Club的路上。」

Lestrade怔了一秒。

「不可能。」他不可置信地道。

「那個胖子沒什麼是做不出來的。」Sherlock嘲諷地道：

「早上郵報上的照片你看過了嗎？還有那個記者的名字，他是特約的自由撰稿記者，我沒記錯的話，他也是咱們母公司旗下一間不起眼的小報記者。」Sherlock很快地說著。

Lestrade沒有Irene的腦子，Sherlock必須跟他說清楚。

「那張照片是…」

「三年前我被綁回家陪母親過生日，被拖去獵場時拍的。」Sherlock道。

「嗯，我知道了。」Lestrade在不到半秒的沈默後直接斷線，起身穿大衣，走出辦公室，直接下樓，經過Jim的辦公室時冷冷地對著他道：

「去編輯室，叫上Moran。」

說完就大步往編輯室去。

Jim皺眉，看了一下錶，還不到九點檔開台本會議的時間。

但Lestrade的臉上有股凶惡的煞氣，這令他好奇。

「今天有特殊狀況，Jim，你先幫一下八點，決定新聞重點，但要多排十分鐘出來，還有，Sebastian，」Lestrade對衝進來，一臉呆樣的主播道：

「你有可能要幫John代班，準備好。」

Lestrade說完就大步離開，他滿臉的怒氣讓大夥都傻了，只有Jim追了上去：

「找到主嫌了？」他在電梯口問老總Lestrade。

「你心裡有數？」Lestrade望著他。

「內政部長的助理非常熱愛和我一起打球。」Jim笑得泰然。

「Fuck」Lestrade罵了一聲，電梯來了，他進去，轉過身對Jim說：

「Sherlock是對的，要是你動手，會更精細。」

「有時候不動手也是種策略，機會可以等；我這不就等到了？」Jim微笑回答。

Lestrade看著他離開，電梯關上，他心想，不知道Mycroft和Jim比起來，誰比較厲害。

但他很確定，Mycroft是更該死的那個。

前戰地記者現在只想找管迫擊砲，轟了那個王八蛋。


	14. Chapter 14

John在離開律師事務所時，是一肚子火的。

在座他自己請律師們和公關公司代表都希望他低調點，看能不能就讓這件事慢慢平息，至於提告，八卦網的部份有那位工讀生的切結和錄影，證明他們的報導有依據，也許告不成，最多也只能要求更正罷了。而他們收到代表工讀生的律師提出的和解條件，五百萬英鎊賠償金；只要John撤銷告訴。

於是John開始有不對勁的感覺，這整件事好像有更麻煩的幕後黑手。

John是個現實的人，他也知道這群他花了大錢聘請的專業人士提出的建議是最佳方案：接受和解，收錢了事。

就算上了法庭也不會得到更好的賠償，只會讓嗜血的媒體同業們更興奮，何況還有一群極端主義者在找他麻煩，John會有很長的一段日子都不得安寧。

這些他都明白，但就是不服氣。

不服的原因是Sherlock。流言就像水，潑出去後就無法收回，會直接滲入人們的意念裡。John若是收了和解金表示這件事他不能再追究，世人會永遠帶著錯誤認知來評價他最熱愛，可能也是最崇拜的人；這令John氣憤難平。

決定權在他手上，而John丟了句：我拒絕和解。

就算賠上他的生活，到最後搞不好一毛錢賠償金都沒有，也要告到底。

他要保護的不是自己，是Sherlock。John必須在有絕對公信力的地方證明Sherlock其人的能力和品格是不容污衊的。

拿錢辦事的一群人怔在會議室裡不知所措，John說：

「我心意已決，麻煩各位在下午三點前把訴狀弄好，要是拖過這個時間，反正倫敦什麼沒有就是律師多，你們自己看著辦。」

John氣憤地起身離開，從他出了221B就一直跟著的保鑣Sally在他上車時微笑道：

「你在做傻事。」

「我在做當為之事，所以妳也不贊成？」John淡然地問。這位女士剛才在會議室外一臉漠然的翻著雜誌，但John的律師追出來時說的話她全聽見了。

『只有莽夫才會拿自己的前途下賭注。』律師這麼說，John沒理他。

「不關我的事，不過…」Sally笑著，專注地盯著前方開車：

「我向來討厭律師。」

John心想前警官大概吃過不少律師的虧吧。

「而且，我相信這世上還是有錢擺不平的事，例如公義。」Sally淡然地道。

John望向她，忽然覺得這女人來當保鑣真是可惜了。

「那麼妳得做好準備，」John打趣著，轉向前方：

「再來妳的工作量會增加許多。」

Sally笑了：

「哦，放心，我可是有錢拿就好的，只要你男朋友別再那麼煩人。」

John笑著搖頭，世上果然充滿了金錢絕對辦不到的事，比方說，不煩人的Sherlock。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sherlock走進Diogenes Club，這間倫敦市中心裡唯一比教堂還安靜的公共場所，推開擋在面前要求他出示證件的接待員，準備去煩他腦中認定最變態的親戚，唯一的哥哥Mycroft Holmes。

Mycroft正在私人交誼廳裡閒散的讀報，Sherlock在他面前站定，二名接待員趕來，小聲地道歉：

「Sir，很抱歉，我們立刻請這位紳士出去…」

說著就無禮地伸手按著Sherlock的肩膀，但Mycroft淡定的抬頭，看來心情大好，他笑著說：

「不用，我和他約好的。」

接待員很快的點頭離開，而Sherlock冷若寒霜的瞪著Mycroft。

「你故意的，否則不會用那張照片。」Sherlock冰冷暗沈地道。

「幫你省點時間。」Mycroft微笑，將報紙放到小茶几上，還是一派淡然。

那份報紙上登著自己和John的照片，Sherlock很清楚他的用意，以Mycroft的聰明，會刻意選一張僅家人才擁有的照片，根本是在和他打招呼。

「為什麼…」Sherlock正要問他，然後他想通了：

「我懂了，你已經搞定內政部了。」

「那是很簡單的事。」

「為什麼是John？想放煙霧彈選擇有很多，為什麼要動他？」Sherlock努力壓制住怒氣，一字一句地問。

「我喜歡他。」Mycroft笑得很溫和，Sherlock卻覺得像在看著隻狡滑的惡狼。

「瞧他昨晚表現得多好，收視率高達7個百分點，超過開台記錄了，這對我而言是雙贏。」

「所以還是為了錢。」Sherlock更火，他想著應該和Sally借了槍再來的。

「不，還有信心，我相信你和John有本事處理好這個危機。果然，你的John比任何一位主播都有勇氣。」

Mycroft泰然地道，完全不把老弟的怒氣放心上。

「這是託詞，說到底，你還是把這John當成工具。那麼，你也該知道風險，」Sherlock不屑地笑了：

「你和內政部之間達成的協議大概就是延緩Bruce-Partington的賠償，利用這段時間來搞定系統問題，當然，這本來就是你手上的商業間諜做出來的，但這種官商勾結的事向來是最好的新聞點。」

「你打算讓新聞台攻擊自己的母公司？很難的。」

Mycroft笑得更開心了，Sherlock竟覺得，他似乎是以玩遊戲的態度在看待這件事。

「他當然不會做這種事。」

Lestrade帶著笑意的聲音從門邊傳來。

Sherlock回頭，Lestrade對他輕鬆的點頭招呼了一下，帶著政客或企業家臉上常見的端整笑容走進來。

他在Mycroft面前站定，悠然地望著，像在和親愛的老友打招呼般說：

「因為這種事應該是我的工作。」

Mycroft眉心微蹙，像在思考著該怎麼回話。Sherlock從他眼中看到難得的，幾不可識的慌張。

此時Lestrade卻回頭對Sherlock說：

「你能迴避一下嗎？」

Sherlock皺眉，為何要迴避，他想和Mycroft密商什麼事嗎？

「不。我還沒…」Sherlock正要氣憤的拒絕，但Lestrade只是聳肩，淡淡地說了句：「好吧，隨你。」

然後他回身就往坐在那兒的Mycroft臉上狠狠的揮了一拳。

「你他媽的敢動老子的人！老子跟你說過別碰我的新聞台！」

Lestrade在倫敦最安靜的地方用力吼著，抓住被打昏頭的Mycroft，死拽住他精緻的西裝領口將這位集團首腦從真皮沙發上拖起來；Sherlock非常確定門外剛走過的一個老頭可能因驚嚇而心臟病發。

Well，Sherlock對這過激行為沒任何意見，他只是有點悶，居然被Lestrade搶先一步。

Mycroft被怒火中燒的Lestrade箝制著，他有點艱難的道：

「你特地跑來揍人的？」

Mycroft竟帶著笑說，而這間管理良好的club立刻就有警衛過來了，

Lestrade放開Mycroft，冷硬地道：

「這條新聞我做定了，你要嘛現在就開除我，否則往後的日子我不會讓你好過。」

在來之前Lestrade就做好準備了，拼著丟掉總編的位置，他也要好好教訓這個可惡的老闆。

「你知道那是不可能的…我倒很想看看你打算怎麼讓我難過。」Mycroft整理一下衣襟，還是一派泰然，只是臉上多了塊紅腫。

「很好，那你應該知道這個『你』是複數。」Sherlock笑看這一切，從以前他就知道，Lestrade也許沒有一顆天才的大腦，但他向來是個優秀的決策者。

脾氣還很大。

「內政部裡也許有人被你買通了，但也有人欠了我很大的人情，我有把握將你手上這兩間公司，包括內政部裡的害蟲都毁了。」

Sherlock說著，拍拍Lestrade的肩膀：

「走吧。戰場不在這裡。」

Lestrade望了他一眼，他們是新聞人，戰場只有一個，在編輯室裡。

反正警衛也來了，想再給這王八蛋幾拳也不太可能。

Lestrade氣呼呼地，心有不甘的正要和Sherlock離開。

「那麼，期待二位的表現，新聞台的收視率就看你們的了。」Mycroft笑道。

「媽的。」Lestrade聞言，罵了一聲，轉身推開警衛，衝到Mycroft面前又用力的揮了一拳，這回Mycroft真的笑不出來了，直接被打倒在地。

「你們家的人最大的缺點就是多嘴。」Lestrade沒好氣地回頭對Sherlock道，也不理會警衛，只是和他的製作人一起傲慢地離去。

「別把我跟他放在一起討論，我可以告你公然污辱。」Sherlock冷笑著道，走出那間討厭的地方，揮手叫車。

恢復冷靜的Lestrade甩著手，幾十年沒揍人了，指節痛得要死。

「你剛說的很有把握，我可以判斷你已經有譜了？」Lestrade問他。

「當然，進去找他只是做個確認，內政部長已經收到我的通知了。」

Sherlock淡然地道。他所謂的欠人情的傢伙，就是部長本人。大選前這位當時還是議員的現任女性閣員年輕時和前男友之間的親密照差點曝光，Sherlock基於英國男人的騎士精神，不容這等惡質的感情流氓，以下流手段威脅女士而幫了大忙。

「等回到新聞台你得給我說清楚，媽的全世界都知道的事只有我一團迷糊。」Lestrade沒好氣地道。

Sherlock望向他，心想Lestrade在根本不清楚狀況時就出手打老闆？

「別這麼看我，」Lestrade笑著：

「不管為了什麼事，動我的人就是不對。」

「你是搞新聞還是混黑道的？」Sherlock笑了，真心的笑。

「我只是個在戰地跑了二十年的老記者。」Lestrade無所謂的笑著說：

「不過，我有點懷疑，Mycroft做任何事情目的都不單純，況且他欣賞John，你又是他最在意的老弟，他不可能為了某些私利而…」

「那是Mycroft，最危險的傢伙，別把他當成一般人。」Sherlock望向車窗外，淡淡地道。

Lestrade無語，他認識Mycroft也幾十年了，知道他的能耐，但他從來不曾對自己人動手的。

Sherlock不願多想這些，只希望能快點回新聞台，John在等他。

計程車快開到新聞台大樓時，望著外頭的Sherlock忽道：不對，出事了。

Lestrade看向窗外，一堆其他新聞台的直播車，和幾十台警車包圍著大樓。

Sherlock忙丟了錢下車，有位警察走過來，阻止他們進去。

「很抱歉這裡現在封鎖了…」警察這麼說。

「發生什麼事？」Sherlock急切地問。

「你們沒看新聞嗎？」警察道：

「十分鐘前這棟大樓裡有人被暴徒挾持了。」

這時Lestrade拿出手機，Anderson幾分鐘前傳訊息過來：

『John被綁架了』

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John進了新聞台後發現他的EP不見人影，而Jim Moriarty正佔著開放式會議室和他的組員討論八點的台本。

他丟下保鑣直接進去，問道：

「Sherlock呢？」

Jim側身望了他一眼，回頭道：

「他在忙你的事，Lestrade要我處理一下八點，對了，他還說看情況，也許要Sebastian代你上陣。」

John皺眉，他在來這裡的路上試著聯絡Sherlock都沒回音，現在照Jim的說法是他今晚也許上不了主播台？

搞什麼鬼？

Jim笑得詭異，John向來弄不清他的心思，而坐在一旁的Sebastian則一副剛偷東西被店家抓到了的心虛樣，他有點急切地起身道：

「這，不是，John來了，那我就先回去…」

「坐下。」

「坐下。」

John和Jim同時瞪著他道。

Sebastian默默地坐回Molly身邊，Molly苦笑著拍拍他，Sebastian低頭委屈的樣子讓她聯想到剛被主人罵了的小狗。

John望著Jim，非常確定這個一臉得意的傢伙絕對知道內情。Sherlock沒說清楚他發現了什麼，但John從律師那兒明白了一件事，就是整他的人不是個單純的工讀生，那小子只是某個有力人士的工具罷了。

從Lestrade下的命令可以看出來，此人的權勢也許大到連新聞台都能控制。因為現在擺明了就是要編輯室準備好『沒有John Watson』的晚間新聞。

John微笑，淡定地道：

「你們繼續，我會在辦公室裡，無論如何，我現在仍是八點的主播，所以，會議結束後台本直接傳給我。」

John離開會議室，懷著不安的情緒，拿出手機，Sherlock還是沒消息。

他不會出事了吧？

比起保住這個爛主播位置，John更擔心的是Sherlock，這小子不知危險為何物，要是不小心得罪了什麼麻煩的人物…

John心煩意亂，往自己的辦公室去，Sally正被Anderson纏著不放，一個送Pizza的年輕人走進編輯室，有點緊張茫然的抬眼張望著，John在進辦公室前瞄了一眼，無意識地想著Jim這回又要請工作人員吃Pizza了。

然後他看到那個外送員走進會議室，Jim轉頭看他，眉心微蹙，不對勁。

此時外送員忽然把手上的Pizza盒打開，很快的抽出一把槍，指著會議室裡的人大吼著：

「John Watson在那裡！」

所有的人都震住，Sally第一時間將Anderson壓到桌子底下，悄聲交待一句：報警。她拔搶，放低身子回頭找John，該死，John沒躲進辦公室裡，他竟回身快步衝進編輯室了。

Sally心想來不及阻止，不如先制服暴徒。

會議室裡，最冷靜的Jim清楚直接地對闖入者道：

「他不在這裡。」

那傢伙的槍直接轉向Jim。

「那在哪裡？快說！」

Jim微低頭，他的眼角餘光看到Sally正悄然地潛進來，手上的自動手槍直接頂上那個人的後腦勺。

「放下槍。」她厲聲道。

Jim皺眉，呆子，他心想，這個笨保鑣應該先把John藏好的。

對方不可能只來了一個人。

果然，一聲巨大的槍響，Jim轉頭望向外間的編輯室。

「女士，把槍放下，不然我打爆這隻死泰迪的頭。」

John的雙手微舉，表情冷靜漠然。身旁有位大個子白人按著他的肩，手上也持著槍。

Sally緩緩地垂手，將槍丟下，剛被她制住的人回頭撿起她的槍，憤怒地往Sally的腹部用力踢一腳。Sally痛地彎下身，John吼著：別這樣！

他想衝向前卻被人用力一扯，臉上被槍柄打了一下，摔倒在地。

坐在裡頭的Sebastian氣憤地跳起來：

「住手！變態懦夫才會打女人！」

「你說誰變態？」在會議室裡的傢伙直接往Sebastian的方向開了一槍，打中他的手臂，他痛的大叫。

「Kevin！」制住John的大個子吼了一聲，正打算繼續打人的傢伙停下動作回頭。

「我們是來辦正事的，別動其他人。」

大個子顯然是帶頭的，那位Kevin不屑的站開，Jim微縕地走去查看Sebastian的傷勢，冷冷地高聲道：

「你們已經傷及無辜了。」

Sebastian按著手臂，痛死了，血沾上他的手，Jim急得要命。

「他需要醫療協助。」Jim道。

「媽的，還要老子去幫這死傢伙找醫生嗎？沒碰過壞人啊？」Kevin說著，作勢揮著手上的槍。

John掙扎著起身，沒好氣地道：

「不用找，我是醫生，讓我過去，」John說著，抬頭對著大個子道：

「你也不希望出人命吧。」

大個子冷笑，他道：

「我們要的是你的命。好吧，你過去，Kevin，看著他。」

John忍著痛走進會議室，先看一眼Sally，她望著John微微點頭，示意自己還好。

比較糟的是Sebastian，John靠過去，在暴徒的監視下，幫Sebastian脫下上衣，仔細查看了一下，還算好，子彈穿過上臂外側，只有肌肉受傷，不算嚴重，他撕開Sebastian的襯衫，先幫他簡單包紮一下。

「放鬆，沒事的。」John安慰地對快哭出來的Sebastian道。

John微側過臉對蹲在一旁的Jim輕聲道：

「他們對著我來的…」

「我會想辦法。」Jim道。

John點頭，Jim果然聰明，不用言明。他知道自己逃不掉，只希望眼下腦子最靈光的人能幫大夥脫身。

他向來對Jim利字當頭的做事方法不滿意，但也很清楚他的能力。

「還有，如果你能出去，對Sherlock說…」

「你自己跟他說。」Jim打斷他，不耐地笑了。

「弄好了就給我起來，媽的聊起天來了。」那個叫Kevin的小囉嘍無禮的唸著。

John正要起身，Sebastian拉住他，急著道：

「John別過去，你活下來的機率不到百分之一…」

「還在囉唆什麼！」外頭的大個子吼起來了。

John微笑，拍拍Sebastian的手，對Jim說：

「交給你了。」

他說完就起身，走到外間，淡定地對著大個子道：

「好了，你們只是要我，我跟你們走，放過其他人。」

「不，要你這個人做什麼？我們要的是披露真相。」大個子不屑地道。

John皺眉，他搞不懂這群人到底要幹什麼。

只見那個人從衣袋裡掏出一張紙：

「你給我在主播台上報這條新聞，親口承認你就是個無恥的罪人。」

John沒好氣地接過，看了一眼後就笑了。

「呿，我希望你們這次查過字典了。」

John的臉上又挨了一計巴掌，好吧，被打到腳步不穩的John心想，這群人果然是笨蛋，因為他們只會做笨蛋幹的事，服從暴力。

Sherlock不在，這是唯一讓感到他欣慰的事。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「是Anderson報警的，其他的新聞台則是入侵的歹徒通知的，那個叫新十字軍的團體承認作案，說是要給John Watson這個不敬神的人一個教訓。」

Lestrade心急地對Sherlock道。

Hopkins探長站在他們身邊，他剛成立指揮中心，以負責人的身份，希望這兩位人士能先撤到後頭去，但Sherlock和Lestrade都不理他。

Sherlock拿出手機來查看，低著頭道：

「大樓管理室機房的監視錄影調出來了嗎？」

他的語氣好像Hopkins的上司一樣，而這位老探長也只能沒好氣地回答：

「沒有，根本進不去，他們恐嚇放了炸藥，只要警察一走進去就引爆，威脅還沒解除前大樓全面封鎖。」

Sherlock抬眼張望了一下：

「也就是說你也不知道入侵者有幾人，」Sherlock暴躁地道：

「一群白痴，他們把其他不相干的人都放出來了，只有新聞部的還留著，這表示暴徒的人數不多，不會超過五人。因為挾持太多人質會無法控制。」

「你只是推理，沒有證據，而且他們說有炸彈…」Hopkins反駁著，Sherlock完全不想理他了，這群警察只會呆站著等對方的下一次訊息，而Sherlock沒那個耐性等了。

下一次傳來的可能是John的死訊，Sherlock光想著就全身發冷。

得想其他辦法，Sherlock閃過一旁，向Lestrade使個眼色，Lestrade忙搖頭，他明白Sherlock的想法。

Sherlock撇嘴一笑，臉上有種決心，他轉身離開，Lestrade追上去：

「別進去，太冒險了。」

「John在裡面。」Sherlock沒停下腳步，只是往人少的防火巷走。

他要潛進去，要他在外面乾等不如直接開槍殺了他。

「別急，我知道有人能拿到裡頭的監視錄影…」Lestrade急著道，他連忙拿出手機按著。

「來不及，你別管我。」Sherlock進了暗巷，防火梯旁只有一個小員警守著，他想著不難處理，正打算靠過去時Lestrade的手機接通了。

「開擴音。」電話那頭的Mycroft直接道。

Lestrade按下擴音鍵，Mycroft道：

「看前方。」

Sherlock和Lestrade同時望向巷口，一輛黑色小型巴士停在那裡。

「有一組人在等著，Sherlock，收信，藍圖和最近的路線傳給你了。」

Sherlock微笑拿出手機，Lestrade不解地四下張望著。

「別找了，他在上面。」Sherlock看著手機裡的圖片冷笑道。

Lestrade抬頭，一架直昇機正在天際徘徊。

「在搞什麼？」Lestrade望著直昇機問。

「我說了，他是變態，天才和瘋子都喜歡高處，他是其中的佼佼者。」Sherlock笑道，不錯，Mycroft傳來的訊息很有用。

「我聽見了，就當你是稱讚，Sherlock，進去後回報狀況，別太衝動，John的性命最要緊。」Mycroft道。

「廢話。」Sherlock不耐地回頭，他在這短短的時間內計劃了一下，對Lestrade道：

「我需要你在外頭，找到其他新聞台，最好是CNN的攝影機；愚蠢的傢伙最喜歡上美國媒體。」Sherlock從口袋找出紙筆，寫著：Vatican cameos。

「想辦法讓這個詞上鏡。」Sherlock將紙條塞給他。

「就這樣？」Lestrade問。

「John會明白的，還有，看著那群警察，別讓他們亂來。」

Sherlock說完就往一旁不起眼的側門閃身進去。

Lestrade看著他離開，低下頭對著手機道：

「太危險了。」

「他是我弟弟，沒問題的。」Mycroft的聲音聽來在笑。

「你到底在想什麼？」Lestrade真的弄不懂他，半小時前還一副要整死John的樣子，現在卻這麼用心救人？

「很簡單，我喜歡John。」Mycroft輕盈地道：

「他是自家人，只有我能動，其他人要傷他一根頭髮我就讓他們死無全屍。」

Lestrade扶額，他只有一個疑問：

這對兄弟到底是吃什麼長大的啊？

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sebastian看來沒有大礙，而John坐在編輯室，Molly的座位上，有兩個人看著他，其他的新聞部工作人員都被趕在一旁，坐在地上，手機全被沒收了。

Anderson小聲的說他報警了，Jim搖頭，沒意義的行為，這些人應該已經通知其他新聞台了。他們顯然要把事情鬧大。

編輯室牆上的電視正在播著CNN的新聞，這件事已傳遍世界。

自稱新十字軍的暴力份子，總共四人，他們看著新聞，興奮莫名，John則沒好氣地坐在那裡，桌上的電腦顯示紅色新聞警示，他的名字閃著，好吧，又是一條會讓本台大紅的新聞。

John抬頭看了一眼電視，CNN的採訪記者正在說明目前的狀況，自己的影像打在右下角，在這種情勢下看來真像個受害者。

不知道咱們新聞台的外景記者回來了沒，John隨意地望著，然後他看到了。

不是記者，是新聞部總裁站在人群裡，正舉起一張紙板。

Vatican cameos

John的心頭一窒。

Sherlock的訊息，該死，他進來了？

John的大腦迅速運轉著，身旁的匪徒正在討論該怎麼樣讓John上主播台，John想著，得先將這些人弄進封閉空間，轉移他們對外界的注意力。

Sherlock需要的。

John清了清嗓子，悠然地道：

「我說，你們討論好了沒？到底要不要我上主播台啊？」

他的眼角飄向Jim，這個聰明人看了他一眼，也望向電視，

帶頭的大個子，John聽到他們叫他Tom，他厭煩地對John說：

「閉嘴，現在是我做主，你是人質，知道嗎。」

「CNN快把你們說成英國塔利班了，坎特伯里主教也發了聲明說教會和這件事沒關係，你們的聖戰再拖就打不下去了吧。」John嘲諷地道。

「叫你閉嘴是聽不懂嗎？」Tom凶狠地對著John，作勢要揍人。

John清亮的藍眼無所畏懼的直望著他，對方怔了一下。

「好，即然你急著找死…」他說著，伸手將John從椅子上拖起來：

「給我去主播台，快點。」

「輕點。」John起身，泰然自若地道：

「槍在你手上，當然悉聽尊便。不過，把其他人都放了吧，你又不需要他們。別忘了剛主教才說了，要你們別傷及無辜。」

John的主意很簡單，先把匪徒都弄進演播室裡，可以拖一下時間，這群人大概也搞不清楚一條直播新聞要用上多少人吧。

John又望了Jim一眼，Jim皺眉，看來John打算一個人面對。

他也看到Lestrade傳的訊息了，Jim不清楚是什麼意思，但他大概知道Sherlock有動作了。

那群匪徒因為John說的話而動搖，有人開始在說，那就先把他們放了，留下Watson就好。

他們又停下來討論了，真是群不專業的白痴，Jim想著，等他們發現只有John一個人根本沒辦法把新聞播出去，盛怒之下不知道會怎麼對他。

Jim望向Sebastian，他看來還好。

如果Sherlock已經進來了，那麼他應該幫著John才成，多少能保住他的性命。況且，這是新聞台，EP的地盤，不容這些不專業的白痴亂來。

Jim打定主意，正想起身，但此時Sebastian忽然喃喃地道：

「有百分之四十的機率我會死在這裡，所以，我得和Molly說清楚。」

Jim看著他，搞不懂他在想什麼，他問：

「說什麼？」

「我愛她啊！」Sebastian小聲地道，他望向坐在角落照顧Sally的Molly說著。

Jim看著他，那種全身不對勁的感覺又跑出來了。

哦，原來他的預感是真的，Sebastian一直都喜歡Molly。

Jim非常不習慣現在胸口出現的詭異感，那是難受嗎？他看著Sebastian那雙可憐兮兮的眼睛，想著，是因為自己沒有把握好時機嗎？Seb從來都沒感受到他的心。

算了，Jim想丟下這個討厭的感覺，於是揮手示意Molly過來。

Molly小心翼翼地低下身子爬過來，匪徒們還在吵架，沒注意她。

Jim對著Molly微笑，他決定最少這回要當個有風度的人：

「妳顧好他，交給我，這是我的地盤，主播一定要有EP才成。」

Jim小聲地道，拍拍Molly的肩膀，笑望了Sebastian一眼，正要起身時，Molly忽然拉住他。

「Jim，我，我喜歡你，不，我…我愛上你了。」

Molly紅著臉，急匆匆地道，她心想，再不說不成，這可能是最後的機會。

Jim怔住，他望著Molly，幾秒後，他才望向Sebastian。

Sebastian直接呆掉了。

Sebastian單純的小腦袋裡只有一個念頭：他還是算錯了，就是自己百分之百會失戀的。

「呃…我…這…」口才便給的Jim Moriarty難得一次，口吃了。

「先別說這個，咳…」Jim轉身離開，他現在的感覺一團混亂，但性命要緊，其他的可以等。

Jim起身對著匪徒們朗聲道：

「喂，你們要是打算直播，光Watson一個人沒用的，除非你們會用攝影機。」

John和匪徒們同時轉頭看他，John死皺著眉，心想王八蛋，現在不是逞英雄的時候吧。

「還有成音。」另一頭，一個大鬍子工程師站了起來。

「成像。」又一個人笑著起身。

「導播。」

「最重要的，攝影師。」總是站在John身前的二號機攝影師也站起來了。

「要三個。」另外兩位也笑著起身。

工程部的人員都站起來了，John搖頭笑了，他怎麼跟一群呆子一起工作了這麼久啊。

「還有梳化…」

「Billy你給我坐下。其他人也是，Molly我不需要助理。」John厲聲道，他對著匪徒首腦說：

「夠了，就這些人，其他的你可以放他們走。我會坐上主播台唸這張東西的。」

John嚴肅地道。

那個叫Tom的大個子滿意地笑了。

三個匪徒押著他們去演播室，Kevin留下，押送其他的，包括Molly和Sebastian在內的人離開大樓，進了電梯時，Sebastian忽然哭了。

他好痛，又難過。

Molly愛的是Jim，他到今天才知道。

「別哭啊，女生可不喜歡哭泣的男人哦。」Molly安慰著他。

Sebastian哭得更大聲了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sherlock進了大樓，四下張望，沒有什麼不對勁的，他想的沒錯，對方人數不多，炸藥只是假恐嚇。

人應該都在新聞部，Sherlock傳訊給Mycroft，要他的人準備好，這時他看到電梯亮了，從八樓下來。

Sherlock衝到電梯口，閃身到一旁，電梯門開，Sherlock望了一眼，看來歹徒打算先釋放一部份人。

John沒在裡頭，Sherlock只看到哭兮兮的Sebastian和其他人，Jim也不在。

有個持槍的傢伙走在最後面，Sherlock潛到他身後，直接道：

「別動。手舉起來。」

那個人覺得後頸有東西頂著，很像槍管。

他舉起雙手，其他的人質都沒回頭，只是快步往前，沒人看見Sherlock正用一支鋼筆頂住那傢伙的脖子。

Sherlock從後頭拿走歹徒的槍，也不多話，就直接用槍柄打昏他。

「Sally！」Sherlock吼了一聲，Sally回頭，其他人這才發現Sherlock。

「交給妳，低調點，John還在八樓嗎？」

「演播室裡，等一下，我跟你一起…」Sally看著Sherlock上了電梯，她急著想跟進去。

Sherlock笑得很有自信，臉上有股難得的溫柔，他想著，John看到了，把歹徒都帶進只有一個入口，還有很多陰暗角落，並且完全不熟悉的地方。

不必多說，John永遠是最了解他的人。

「不用，妳控制現場，別驚動剩下的人，我猜還有三個？」Sherlock站在電梯裡道。

Sally點頭，Sherlock微笑，按下關門鍵，Sally深吸口氣，回身道：

「等一下，安靜點，從側門離開，別被攝影機拍到。」

大伙點頭，Molly扶著Sebastian快步走開，Anderson跟在Sally身邊，看著Sally走向快醒來的，那個叫Kevin的歹徒的頭上狠狠的踢了一腳。

那小子又昏過去了，而Anderson則呆望著Sally，像嚇到了。

Sally冷然地抬眼望他，淡然地道：

「我就是在法院外頭揍了一個剛無罪開釋的約會強姦犯才被蘇格蘭場解職的。」

她心想這個死宅男大概不敢再靠近她了。

但Anderson看看歹徒，再看看她，卻笑了。

「我說，咳，事情結束後，我請妳喝杯咖啡好嗎？妳帥極了。」

Sally微笑，Anderson開始扯一堆電玩的東西，說著妳剛應該用那一招…

Sally要Anderson幫忙拖走歹徒，在經過側門時，她看見一群身著黑衣的人指引他們出去，然後無聲的魚貫進入大樓。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

演播室裡的John不像平日那樣閒散，他顯得嚴肅，難得沒打上領帶，那群人沒給他機會打理一下。

無所謂，John戴上耳機，看著前方，左右各站了一個持槍的傢伙，帶頭的Tom跟著Jim和工程部的人進了副控室。

Jim的聲音傳來：John，準備好了，分台那裡已經把頻道交接回來，十秒後直播。

John看了一下時間，從Lestrade傳訊過來已經過二十分鐘，John望了一下，沒看見押人出去的匪徒回來。

很好，他現在得把所有人的注意力集中在他身上才成。

還得多拖點時間。

二號攝影師現在兼AD了，他開始比著，三，二，一。

John點頭，望向眼前的攝影機，和對面兩個瘋子手上的槍，他冷笑，看一眼申明稿，抬頭，用清楚，穩定的聲調說：

「午安，我是John Watson，你在收看的是即時插播新聞，呃，算是吧。」他說著，泛出一抺嘲弄的微笑：

「相信各位已經在其他的新聞台看到這個消息，我被挾持了，一群手持槍械，自稱新十字軍的人士要我唸這張紙上的申明，不過，基於新聞道德，我希望各位聽到的，不是我手上這份毫無質量可言的無聊謊言，說真的，這裡頭的錯別字多到我得用猜的，更何況新聞要報導的是真相，相信我可以表達得更完整。」

槍手互看對方一眼，其中一人將自動手槍對著John舉高了點。

「他們要求我在鏡頭前說明個人性向，據他們的說法，就是公開承認我是個，呃，我看看…該死的…掰德…呿，是悖德吧，悖德的死玻璃，真是，我不是建議過你們先去查字典嗎？」說到這裡John沒好氣地用手指輕蔑地掃開那張紙，雙臂靠在台上，手指交握，泰然地道：

「好吧，這裡有錯漏，只能說明一半的事實。況且這說法太無禮，不是對我，而是八卦記者可以做證的，那些我曾交往過來自三大洲的優秀女性們，她們如此高雅美麗，我喜歡其中的每一個人。」

槍手呆掉了。

「我要說明的是，其實我是雙性戀者，嗯，應該吧。無論如何，我的確愛上一位紳士，」John的笑意自在泰然，他望了一眼槍手，這兩位現在呆得像哈比人裡的石化食人妖。

「對，反正都到這個節骨眼上了…」John清了清嗓子，抬起頭，直視著正面的二號攝影機，收起他的笑容，像在報導國王開戰談話一樣，嚴謹正經：

「以下是本人John Watson的鄭重申明：Sherlock Holmes，我的製作人，我正與他交往中，不過，就算他是隻企鵝我都會愛上他的，不對，這聽來更悖德了…」

John忍不住地又笑了，Sherlock的影像出現在他腦子裡。

如果能再見到他多好。

John笑得很恬淡，像在看著一片美好的風景：

「申明結束，我接下來說的話各位可以不用理會，因為我是說給你，Sherlock Holmes聽的。你是我他媽的這輩子最愛，不，不是最愛，我只愛你一個人。而我之所以做這個申明，與目前受到的生命威脅有關，有位數字專家說我活下來的機率不到百分之一，左右是死定了，不如就把話說白，Sherlock，我愛你，別得意，你絕對比不上我曾有幸相遇的那些美麗女士，但我就是倒了大楣愛上你那該死的王八蛋德性，好吧，這下子你會永遠記著這一刻了，難受吧？活該，你應得的，你最好是在我死後還要給老子痛苦個幾年，哦不，三年就好了，這叫一報還一報。」

John笑得溫柔，眼神堅定，如同戰士。

這時人在副控室的大個子忽然衝了進來，恐怖份子首腦非常不滿意John的表現，他正要走向主播台，打算抓住John給他點教訓時，一個低沈的聲音從攝影機後黑暗的角落傳來。

「退下。不然我就要直播槍決現場了。」

Tom呆滯地轉頭，從攝影機後現出一個身影。

John望著那個人笑了，該死，所以他全聽到了。

Sherlock持槍對著Tom，此人立刻用槍指著John的頭。

「我如果是你就馬上放下槍，」Sherlock淡定地道：

「因為他們可是殺人不眨眼的傭兵，不是講規拒的倫敦警察。」

他說完，分站在兩側的匪徒忽然倒下，一群黑衣人圍了進來。

Tom緩緩放下槍，再笨的人也知道別和手持衝鋒槍的軍團拼。二個黑衣人向前將他架走，Sherlock則繞過主播台，走到John身邊。

「你看到留言了，所以把他們誘到這裡來。」

Sherlock道，他輕攏著John的肩膀，仔細的看著他的臉，伸手摸著上頭的傷口。

John放鬆地笑了，他道：

「我只是覺得，死在主播台上也算是條好新聞。」

Sherlock凝視著他，直到現在，他胸口的恐慌還是沒有退去。他將手臂收緊，讓John靠著他。

不成，腦中的綁架John Watson計劃還是要做好，總有一天要執行的。

Sherlock斷然地想著。

Jim沒下令收播，於是攝影機還在拍著。

Sherlock吻著John，將他擁在懷中，輕抓撫著他的頭髮的鏡頭在幾秒鐘內傳遍各地。

他們沒聽到的，是在電視機前，開心的觀眾們發出的，難以想像的巨大歡呼聲。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

當他們終於能離開新聞台，回去休息時已是華燈初上的黃昏時分了。

老總Lestrade非常善體人意的讓John休息，派了晨間新聞組的人來接替他和九點的Sebastian，Sebastian還說他想請長假。

Molly在編輯室等著，她心想不知道Jim還記不記得她當時說的話。

Jim一直沒回答她，直到搜證的警察都走了，一切恢復平靜時，她的手機傳來Jim的訊息：

『Sorry__M』

她安靜地把手上的工作完成，看著John和Sherlock離開編輯室，有種，啊，終於的感覺。

Lestrade說她可以早點離開，Molly卻不想回家，她不想坐在自己的小公寓裡想著Jim的留言。

於是她走到對街的小酒館。

一進門，就看到Jim一個人坐在吧枱前，對著杯威士忌發呆。

她微笑，走去坐在他身邊，要了杯紅酒。

Jim看著她，沒說話。只是幾分鐘後，門又開了，Sebastian悶悶地走進來。

他看到他們，正想轉身離開，Jim叫住他。

「Seb，沒事的，來喝一杯。」

Sebastian想了一下，有點賭氣地走向他們，要了杯啤酒。

三個失戀的人，在這個夜裡共聚，都沒說什麼，幾分鐘後，Jim忽然道：

「明天絕對要和八卦網開打。」

「John拒絕和解了。」Molly只想到這個。

「百分之九十他會贏。」Sebastian很有把握。

他們笑著，今夜會過去的，明天還有明天的事，新聞不會等人，也不會管你的心情好壞，該發生的，它就會發生。

有其他的，今天一起經歷了恐怖攻擊的同事進來了，他們慢慢的圍上來，大夥開始談著刧後餘生的感覺，每個人都在笑著打趣對方。

時間總會過去，未來永遠是不可預知的。對他們而言，現在這世上還有許多事在發生，等著他們去變成新聞，這是今夜唯一可以依靠的事。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

而John在離開前從Sherlock口中知道了一件可惡的事，原來指使工讀生做假新聞的是自己的老闆，Mycroft Holmes。

更可惡的是，這個老闆還在新聞台門口等他。

「John，你沒事真是太好了。」Mycroft笑得好善良。

Sherlock在一旁冷笑，心想這不識趣的變態大概搞不清楚自己面對的是誰吧。

John冷然地瞪著他，直接問了：

「所以八卦網那檔事真是你幹的？」

「這麼說好了，」Mycroft微笑依舊：

「我很想看看你在平靜的生活和Sherlock之間會選擇什麼，結果很合我的心意。」

這等同測試，當John拒絕和解的那一刻，Mycroft明白Sherlock再也找不到這麼愛他的人。

「你在玩我？」John氣憤地道，在他身旁的Sherlock默默的拿出手機，打開攝影功能。

「這麼說太沒格調…」Mycroft還是一副沒事人的樣子，而三秒鐘後他遭遇John Watson的絶招，小短腿飛踢攻擊，這回，Sherlock非常專業的抓住時機，錄影留念。

「這才是老子的格調！」John對著抱住肚子跌坐在地的Mycroft怒吼，生氣地轉頭離開。

Sherlock追上去，開心地笑吻他的頭髮，John果然是倫敦最會打Boss的人。

一直站在遠處的Lestrade這才走過來，蹲坐在地上打趣著笑看Mycroft道：

「我大概知道怎麼回事了，你根本不在意內政部的案子…只是用這種方法逼弟弟的情人出櫃也太扯。」

Mycroft皺眉苦笑，雖然很痛，但這證明了John沒受什麼傷，而且，Lestrade果然是這世上最了解他的人。

還是值得高興的。

「情況不妙，Sherlock是個感情低能，你看他送那什麼糟糕的禮物；香菇？再那樣下去John永遠不會原諒他。」Mycroft從監視錄影裡看到Sherlock興奮的拿出那詭異的東西送John後，立刻決定插手。他無奈地道：

「不是跟你說過，得想想辨法嗎？」

「起來吧。」Lestrade伸手扶他，心想這家人表達愛意的方式和地球上其他的人類還真是不同。

「下回少管閒事，他們不需要的。」

Lestrade笑著道，讓Mycroft靠在自己肩上。

Mycroft默不作聲，只是微笑。

他絕不會對Lestrade說沒有下回了。

因為Holmes家的人對自己的最愛從不說謊。

 

＿＿＿＿＿fin


End file.
